You're All I Wanted
by wiggles17
Summary: This is what happens between Gohan and Videl after the Majin Buu Saga. It’s about returning back to normal, or as normal as it possibly can be. I don’t own Dragon Ball Z, or any of its characters.
1. Nightmares

**I am a big DB fan, and I love all the couples in the show, but for some reason I tend to like Gohan and Videl a bit more. This is my own little version of what happens between Gohan and Videl after the Majin Buu Saga. It's about what happens after all that and returning back to normal, or as normal as it possibly can be.**

"This" means someone is talking

'This' means an eternal thought

_This_ means that it is either a letter or a dream.

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or any of its characters. **

**Without further ado here is my story called "You're All I Wanted"**

"_Gohan is dead" Goku's voice echoed in pure darkness._

_Videl looked around and saw that she was all alone. "We haven't even found his body yet, and you're acting like we buried him already." Her own voice echoed._

"_Videl if we can't sense his life fource, then…" Krillin's voice drifted off._

"_No he can't be gone, not before we have a chance to be together."_

_Just then an image of Gohan appeared before her. "Hi Videl."_

"_Gohan!" Videl yelled and out stretched her hand to touch him. But with every inch she got closer to him, he got further away._

"_I have to go now Videl." Gohan said._

"_No Gohan, I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again." Tears started to appear in her deep, blue eyes as she still ran after him, but he began to get further and away. _

_As a last stick effort, Videl blasted off the ground with more force than she had ever had before. But no matter how fast she flew, he was always just out of her reach. Then in an instance he was gone. Videl scanned the black void, and again she was alone. With tears flowing down her face all she could muster to say was, "GOHAN!"_

"Gohan" Videl said springing up out of bed. The room around her flew into focus after a few moments of silence. Composing herself for a moment, Videl looked over at the clock on her side table. 5:00 am flashed on the clock, and Videl rested her back against her queen size head board. Videl was breathing heavily, and she could feel her heart beating rapidly. Videl then took the back of her hand, and removed the beads cold sweat from her forehead.

It had been three weeks since the end of the evil Kid Buu, and Videl was finding hard to settle back into her normal life. She had died; most of the world died, and everyone was walking around as if nothing happened. But the worst part of the whole event was the feeling of just pure emptiness when she had learned of Gohan's fate. Sure he is alive and well now, but there was no removing that felling, or that moment in time. Videl had been having nightmares about that event ever since it happen.

Videl then got out of bed, there was no recovering that nights sleep, she then got ready and did what she always did when she couldn't sleep and that was workout.

Videl found herself in her father's full workout area. After wrapping her hand in tape and a quick warm up, Videl began her workout with the punching bag.

Every punch became faster and every kick became stronger as Videl searched the deep recesses of her mind. 'Why am I focusing so much on when Gohan and I were separated? He is here now; I am only hours away from feel his grasp around me. But these nightmares just won't stop. Why won't they stop?' Videl punches got more powerful, and she again searched her mind.

As she was punching out her frustrations, she didn't hear the footsteps creeping up on her. As the owner of those steps placed his hand on Videl's shoulder, they quickly had to dodge her incoming punch to their face.

"Oh sorry Buu, I didn't hear you." Videl panted as she caught her breath.

"Why Videl almost hit Buu?" Buu said asking in his innocent way.

"Sorry I just wasn't thinking."

"You not think lot lately." Buu said smiling.

"What you mean I've never almost hit you before." Videl asked with her eyes widening.

"No, but Buu see Videl in here every morning when Videl should be sleeping." Buu laughed.

"Yeah," Videl laughed grabbing the back of her head with one hand, "I just have a hard time sleeping through the night lately."

Buu cocked his head and simply said, "Ok.", and left the gym.

Videl looked over at the clock on the wall, she had just enough time to shower, get dress, and head off to school in time to meet Gohan before class. Videl then walked up to her personal bathroom, and began to do just that.

As Videl was walking out of her house she leaned over to the intercom at the front door and said, "Bye Daddy, I'm off to school." Then she left before she could hear his response.

When walking to school all Videl could think about was Gohan. Sometimes Gohan could spot Videl on the ground and would walk with her the rest of the way, so Videl walked at a slow pace to see if she could spot him herself, but no such luck. 'I guess he's running late today.' So Videl just walked calmly to there meeting spot near the front of the school. As Videl waited friends came up to her say hi, but every thirty seconds or so she would scan the yard in search of Gohan.

One minute to go before classes started, and the courtyard started to thin out. 'Still no sign of Gohan, he's never been this late before. Where is he?' The memories of the nightmare from the night before came flooding back. Now Videl was the only left outside, and the feeling of being alone started set in. The bell rang and still there was no sign of Gohan. 'I guess he's not coming today.' As she scanned the yard one last time and saw that there still no Gohan. So Videl turned to go inside, crying as she did so.

As Videl reached her classroom she took a few moments to compose herself. As she was crying her last tear, she let out a quite statement. "Gohan, I need you." Just as she was about to head inside, voice behind her said, "Hi Videl"

Videl knew who it was without having to look, but she needed to make sure her heart wasn't playing a trick on her mind. Sure enough it was Gohan with his innocent smile standing behind her, and the tears started to roll her face again. All Videl could muster was a blubbering, "Where were you?" Then Videl collapsed into his chest, and began crying uncontrollably.

"Geez I'm sorry Videl, I woke up late because Goten unplugged my alarm clock. I didn't know that would make you so upset." Gohan said rubbing Videl's back as she cried.

"Oh it's not you being late that made me cry, I had a nightmare again last night. And it was just a felling of loneliness that set in when you weren't there." Videl said while wiping the tears out of her eyes, and gazing up into the eyes of Gohan.

"Not the nightmares again" Gohan said letting out a deep breath.

"I don't know why it's affecting so much. I mean I know you're not dead; you're right here. But when you're not around, the feeling of loneliness sets back in and I can't help but cry. I don't want cry but I have too. I'm sorry I don't want to be so dependent on you."

"Why?"

"Because you'll get annoyed, and then you'll leave. I also want to be independent like I was before."

"Videl I don't think I could every leave you. You're in my heart. As for being independent, I think it would be hard to do after what we've been through together." Gohan smiled down at Videl. Oh how that smile could melt her heart. "Now as for those nightmares, I think have the solution."

"Really, what?" Videl exclaimed.

"Well we haven't really spent any one on one time with each other since the whole Buu fiasco. Well why don't you come over to my house after school, I'll help you with your homework, we can have dinner with my family, and then we can go for a romantic walk threw the woods and watch the sun set at the top of one of the mountains."

"Gohan, what a great idea! I could really use a break from the silence of my dad's house. Gohan you're the best." Videl flung her arms around Gohan's neck, and began kissing him.

As the young lovers were losing themselves in a kiss, a loud cough broke them up. They turned around to see where came from and saw their teacher standing in the doorway. "Am I interrupting something? Or are you just going to stand out here making out all day"

"No sir, sorry sir" Videl bowed respectively to her teacher.

"It will not happen again sir." Gohan said bow just the same as Videl.

"Now get in here and if I ever catch you being late to class again, that doesn't have to do with keeping our fair city safe, you'll be in detention for a week."

"Yes sir" Both Videl and Gohan said while slipping by him to get into the class room. As they walked in front of the entire class, their entrance was greeted with wolf calls, and whistling. The couple both had bright red faces at this point.

"Now where was I…" The teacher trailed off starting his lesson again.

The rest of the day Videl and Gohan paid very close attention to their lessons, in fear of getting in trouble again and putting a damper on their plans for later on that day.

As the final bell rang, the courtyard fill with teenagers running to car, or buses to get away from school as soon as possible. As the madness died down, all who were left were Gohan and Videl and a few other teenagers.

"Well that was embarrassing." Videl said recalling this morning's events.

"Yeah," Gohan laughed and grabbing the back of his head with one hand, "I don't want to repeat that. So should we get going?"

"Um I think I should go tell my father where I'm going so he doesn't worry; you don't want him to put Satan City in a state of emergence because I didn't come home for dinner."

Gohan laughed, "Yeah that's true, and I should call my mom and tell her the plan."

"Ok so we'll go over to my house to tell my dad, and you can use our phone to call your mother."

"Sounds like a plan." Gohan said smiling back a Videl.

Videl smiled back at Gohan, and then noticed the ice cream shop behind him, "Hey do you mind if we stop for a second, so I can get some ice cream."

"Sweet tooth bothering you, huh?" Gohan laughed.

"No it's not for me, it's for Buu. I almost punched him this morning, and I'd like to make it up to him." Videl said opening the door to the store.

"You almost punched Buu?" Gohan asked with a blank stare.

"Let just say I was really focused on my workout this morning."

"Remind me never to interrupt you training again."

The couple laughed as they waited in line. When it was Videl's turn she ordered five different kinds of ice cream for one cone. When the order was finished the employee handed the cone to Videl and then they both left the store.

The walk to Videl's house took little time at all, and soon the couple was walking through the front doors of the house.

The pair came across Buu first, which was a good thing because the ice cream was now dripping down Videl's hand.

"Hey Buu, I got this for you. I am sorry about this morning" Videl exclaimed handing over

"Videl brought Buu ice cream. Buu like Videl even more." Buu said gobbling down the ice cream in one bite, "All gone"

"Your welcome Buu, now where is my father?"

"Buu doesn't know where Mr. Satan is. Videl should use talkie box to find him." And with that Buu left the room.

"It figures, in a house like this you can never find anyone." Videl rolled her eye, and walked over to the intercom and hit the button. "Hey Daddy I'm home, Where are you."

"My Pumpkin home from school, I bet you made meatloaf out of those books. Come tell you old dad about it in the garden." Mr. Satan called out over the intercom.

Videl's cheeks turned a bright shade of red, and Gohan fought back a laugh. "Oh and hey Dad, Gohan is here and he's wondering if he can use a phone to call his mother."

"Sure it's the least I can offer the boy after all he's done for us. He can use the one closest to the garden."

"Ok Daddy, see you in a bit."

Videl gestured to Gohan to follow her. "It easy to get lost on the way to the garden"

"Well if we do at least we won't go hungry, not with all that meatloaf you have." Gohan couldn't resist the joke.

"Oh be quite." Videl said smiling at the joke as well. It took no time at all to arrive at the garden, and then Videl pointed out the phone closest to it, and waited till he started dialing to head out to the garden. "When you're done just come out here, ok Gohan?" Gohan nodded his head, and then started talking to whoever was on the other line.

"Hi mom it's me Gohan…No everything is all right…No I'm not hurt…No mom the world isn't going to end…" Gohan said trying to get through to his mother. Videl then left to go find her father out in the garden.

"Hi there my little Peach how was school?" Mr. Satan asked smoking on of his cigars.

"It was good Daddy." Videl said taking the seat next to him.

"I trust you paid attention to the lesson, and not on other things." Mr. Satan said eyeing Gohan's shadow coming from inside the house.

"Yes Daddy" Videl said rolling her eyes at her father. "Hey umm I was wondering if I could go over to Gohan's house to study tonight?"

"What why can't you too just study here where I can keep and eye on the boy?"

"Dad you know Gohan, and you know me."

"Yeah but I also know what's running through your brains."

"Daddy, listen I have been having nightmares about losing Gohan since three weeks ago…" Hercule nodded with understanding at his daughter's sudden opening up about her feelings. "I haven't been able to sleep, and I am starting to get stressed out at school because of it. I think if I spend one night studying with him away from the city it would stop the nightmares"

Hercule was quite for a while as he search he mind for a reason not to let her go. "Ok you can go"

"Oh thank you Daddy." Videl threw her arms around her father.

"…But I want you to keep your hands on the books, not each other"

"Oh Daddy" Videl went red again.

"No I mean it now, and another thing…" Videl braced herself for another embarrassing moment. "…I want you to be safe so if it gets too late I want you to hunker down at their place, in a separate room, and get a good nights rest and then I want you to be back here first thing in the morning. Got it?"

"Got it" Videl smiled at her father and gave him another hug.

Just then Gohan appeared from the house having just finished his phone call with his mother, "Well it's all good with my mom. Good thing it's the weekend, or I don't think my mom would have let us. Is ok with you sir?"

"Gohan my boy, it is fine with me." Mr. Satan said tapping some of the used up ash off of his cigar. "Videl why don't you go gather up some clothes for tonight and tomorrow."

"I'll help you Videl." Gohan said getting up to go help her, but Mr. Satan pulled him back down.

"Oh no you don't, you and I have something to discus before you to jet off."

Gohan look over at Videl with a help me look on his face. "Don't worry I'll be back in a few minutes." Then she ran off to her room to get some pajamas, and an outfit for tomorrow. After grabbing some toiletries from her bathroom, she quickly ran downstairs with her bag to get back to Gohan and her father as soon as possible. As she came closer to the garden she over heard the final bit of the conversation.

"…You don't want to get on my bad side do you?" Videl heard her father say.

"Hi I'm back and ready go, ready Gohan?" Videl said trying to save her boyfriend from more awkward conversations with her father.

Gohan popped up and shook hands with Mr. Satan and said, "You have nothing to worry about your daughter is safe with me."

"She better be or you are going to answer to me." Mr. Satan said and then got up and hugged his daughter. "I want you to be safe ok?"

"Yes Daddy, I know." Videl said blushing at what she had just heard.

Gohan reached over and picked up Videl's bag for him to carry. "Thanks Gohan." Videl said loud enough for her father to notice his gesture.

"No problem at all, Videl." Gohan said, "Well should we head out?" Videl nodded her head, and with that they both blasted off towards Gohan's home.

"Be careful!" Mr. Satan yelled one last time as he waved goodbye to them.

The pair waved back, and before long Mr. Satan couldn't be seen anymore.

As soon as they were far enough away, Videl turned to Gohan and asked, "So what did my dad say to you while I was upstairs getting my stuff?"

"Hmm…oh…" Gohan smiled and got ready for his best Hercule impersonation, "Now listen her you little pipsqueak, I know you're a zillion times stronger than me, but if your hurt my little Angle in anyway, you will awaken the beast within."

"He didn't really say that, did he?" Videl ask turn red again.

"Every word" Gohan laughed.

"How embarrassing"

The pair just started laughing all the way to Gohan's house.

**Hi Guy,**

**Well this is my first DBZ story, but I'm no stranger to . I have mostly be writing Avatar: The Last Air Bender stories. So if your a fan of Avatar head to my stoires and read them. I always enjoy comments so please leave as many as you like. Good, bad, or indifferent I don't care I just like hearing from people. Don't forget to check out my other stoires. **

**Thanks for reading, I'll be back with chapter 2 as soon as possible.**


	2. A Night with Gohan

While flying to Gohan's house, the two young lovers began playing with each other by seeing who could do the biggest trick. Of course Gohan could go big, but the best trick would go to Videl.

"I forgot how far away your house is." Videl said slowing up her flying, but not even close to being out of energy.

"Are you ok?" Gohan said slowing down to match Videl's speed.

"Yes, just a little tired is all." Videl said trying to hold back a smile.

"Well we're just about fifteen minutes away…do…do you want me to carry you." Gohan said blushing at the idea.

"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that, I mean you already carrying my things."

"I don't mind, anyways this bag is as light as a feather." Gohan then flew over to Videl. "Here you can grab onto my neck."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to choke you."

"Don't worry; we'll be there in no time that I doubt I'll even notice."

"Ok…" Videl said nervously while climbing on to Gohan's back. As soon as she was in a comfortable position on Gohan's back, she smiled at her successes. 'I just won and he doesn't even know it.' As Videl breathed in Gohan's smell, she couldn't help but smile. Little did she know that Gohan was doing the exact same thing.

"All right you ready?" Gohan asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah hit it." Videl said bracing herself for the initial take off.

"Alright here we go!" Gohan charged up his energy, and released it. Butterflies fluttered in Videl's stomach, she just loved the way Gohan's energy made her feel. The nightmares in question were the furthest thing from her mind now.

Just over a few more mountains at Mt. Pioazu, Chi Chi was preparing dinner. "Where are those boys? Always running off to train when there is work to be done." Chi Chi moved over to the window that faced where the boys usually trained. "Goku!" As Chi Chi's yell echoed through the mountains, birds began to fly off in every direction. Seconds later Goku fazed in with Goten hanging off of his arm.

"Wow daddy that trick is so cool, can you teach me how to do it." Goten said bouncing around his father.

Goku laughed, "Maybe when you're a little taller son." Ever since Goku had been granted life again, he had taken most of his time to get to know his youngest son. Seeing Goku and Goten like this always melted Chi Chi's heart, but there was no time to take in this moment, they had to get the house ready for Videl's arrival.

"Goten sweetie, could you go make the guest room's bed?" Chi Chi asked.

"Aw, mom do I have to?" Goten whined.

"MOVE IT." Chi Chi screamed, and Goten went full speed into the guest bedroom. "Goku can you help me set the table?"

"Sure no problem." Goku said picking up a huge stack of dishes.

"And please Guko honey, could you be gentle with those plates, I can't keep replacing them." Goku nodded and began placing the plates down carefully. "What is taking those two so long; they should have been here by now." Chi Chi said going back in the kitchen to finish the feast that was about to take place.

Goku began searching for Gohan ki from Mt. Pioazu all the way to Satan City, but it took him only seconds took pick up on his son who would be landing any second now. "Don't worry Chi Chi, they just landed…right…now"

"Well what are you waiting for, go meet them. We don't want Videl to turn down Gohan because she thinks we're rude."

"I don't think Videl thinks we're rude." Goku said looking at his wife confused.

Chi Chi only had to look over her shoulder and glare at her husband, before he jumped and headed towards the door. As much as she yelled at her husband, she couldn't be happier to finally have him home after all these years.

Outside, Videl had released her grip around Gohan's neck. Gohan moved to go inside the house, but Videl grabbed his arm and swung him around so that they were facing each other.

"Why do we have to go inside right away? Why don't we just enjoy each others company for a while?" Videl said wrapping her arms around Gohan's neck.

"Videl I don't think you want to do this…" Gohan began.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Goku said swinging the front door wide open.

"…right now." Gohan finished, and Videl let go of him. Both of them were blushing like crazy.

All Goku could do was chuckle and rub the back of his head. Chi Chi came to the door, but was a little too late too late to witness the PDA. "Well it's about time you two got here. Took the scenic route did you?" Chi Chi said.

"You could say that." Gohan said and then shot Videl a quick glance that made her turn bight red.

"Well it's good that dinner isn't going to be ready for a while, so you two can start studying in the living room while I finish up." Chi Chi said gesturing to the couch which was in full view of kitchen.

"Thanks Mom, can I a least carry Videl's thing to the guest bedroom." Gohan said.

"Oh my son is just so helpful, isn't he helpful Videl?" Chi Chi said pointing towards the guest room even though Gohan knew full well where the guest room was.

"Yes he is." Videl said in agreement, but in the back of her mind she knew that her and Gohan will probably not get to much alone time before dinner. Her only hope is for that walk later. "Do you need any help in the kitchen Chi Chi?"

"Oh you're both just so helpful; it was like this match was made in heaven. But don't worry about a thing, when living with three Saiyans you learn how to cook a large amount of food in a little amount of time. No the best thing you can do to help me is hitting those books."

"Ok" Videl said going over to the couch and setting up everthing. By the time she had everything set out, Gohan appeared from out of the bedroom dangling Goten by his feet.

"Now what were you doing in there?" Gohan said swinging Goten around by his feet.

"Mom told me to make the bed for Videl." Goten said laughing.

Gohan carried Goten over to where Videl was sitting. "Well thank you very much Goten." Videl said tickling him.

"Stop it, stop it that tickles." Goten laughed with tear beginning to stream down his face.

"Now Goten I want you to go with your father to get cleaned up before dinner, and not to bug you brother or Videl while they are studying." Chi Chi said from the kitchen.

"I wasn't buggin' them mom." Goten said jumping down from Gohan's grip.

"Oh don't worry about it buddy, let's just go get cleaned up like your mom wants." Goku said putting Goten on his shoulders.

"Ok daddy." Goten said holding on to his father, and then Goku walked outside to get cleaned up.

There was no point of putting it off any longer under the watchful eye of Chi Chi, so the only thing Gohan and Videl could do was to begin studying. They started with some science, it was always the difficult part for Videl. After getting the basic gist, they decided to move on before it put a damper on their time together.

When they were in the middle of memorizing math equations, Chi Chi came into the room and adnouced, "Dinner is served."

"Great because I'm starving." Gohan said getting up to stretch, they lending a hand to Videl to help her up.

Gohan then preceded to pull out the chair for Videl and then take the seat next to her. After putting Goten down to take his seat, Goku, not to be out done by his son, then pulled the chair out for his wife.

Chi Chi had really out done himself this time, there seemed to be almost every type of meat on the table.

"Wow mom this all looks really great." Gohan said grabbing a plate of food and then passing it on.

"Yeah Chi Chi, you never fail to impress." Videl said picking a piece of meat off of a plate and passing it on to Gohan.

"Thank you I always try to please my family." Chi Chi said looking over at Goku and Goten scarfing down whatever was in front of them. "I think I've done my job." Then she laughed.

"Chi Chi I can't get over how much you can do in such a little amount of time." Videl said sampling a vegetable dish Chi Chi had made.

"After years of doing it everyday, you'd be surprised what you can do. So when are you and my Gohan going to get married?"

Videl spat out the cup of water she was drinking all over Goten. Goten just blinked, then shrugged and continued to eat. "Oh I'm sorry Goten." Then reached over to hand him a napkin, but he just continued to eat. "Married? I mean we've only really been dating for three weeks now."

"What does that have to do anything? Goku and I only saw each two times before we were engaged to be married." Chi Chi said eyeing Videl.

"Yeah but I didn't even know what married was, I thought it was a type of food." Goku said with a mouthful of turkey leg.

"Goku please don't talk with your mouth full." Chi Chi scolded, "But when we saw each other at the World Martial Arts Tournament you followed through on your promises."

"Well she's got me there." Goku shrugged.

"Mom, I would kind of like to go to college before I think about marriage." Gohan said blushing.

Chi Chi just shrugged, "Suit yourself but I don't see the point, you two were obviously made for each other." Videl began blushing at this statement.

After dinner there were a recorded number of dishes, Videl and Gohan offered to help clean them. When all the dishes were clean, the sun was beginning to set.

"Thank you two so much for your help, I really appreciate it. Now I think it's about time to get back to studying." Chi Chi said putting the last of the dishes away.

Videl shot Gohan a look. Then Gohan tried to negotiate the promises he made, "Uh mom, I was hoping to take Videl up one of the mountains to watch the sun set."

"Like that was ever going to happen." Chi Chi scoffed.

"We were going to identify plants and animals along the way for…for Biology." Videl said thinking quick.

Chi Chi eyed them both not believing them, then Goku wrapped his arm around his wife, "Aw come on Chi Chi, was the harm in taking the night off."

"I'll tell you the harm, not getting a full ride scholarship and then we can't afford to send him to college." Chi Chi said.

"Please, there is no one smarter than Gohan in our classes." Videl said.

"I'll study extra hard tomorrow if you let us go." Gohan barged.

"That sounds like a deal to me." Goku said nudging his wife.

Chi Chi was pondering her decision. After letting out a deep breath she finally gave in, "Ok, but don't think you two can just run off together like this anytime you feel."

"Yes ok." The couple said in unison.

They were about to walk out the door, when Chi Chi stopped them for one last request. "It's cold out there, take a jacket." Gohan quickly ran upstairs to grab a jacket, and Videl had enough sense to pack one.

When Gohan opened the door for Videl, Goten came running down the stairs. "Wait I want to go with you."

"I'm sorry bud, but this trip is just for me and Videl." Gohan said kneeling down to Goten's eye level.

"Why?" Goten said pouting.

"Oh don't worry son, you and I are going to help mom hold down the fort while they're gone." Goku said lifting Goten over his head.

"Can you show me how to do that trick?" Goten laughed.

"It's called instant transmission, and maybe if you're good." Goku joked.

"Now, I don't want you two to be out to late. If you're not home within three hours I'm calling the police, and I think you know I mean it." Chi Chi said.

"Don't worry mom we'll be home." Gohan said, "See you all later." With that Gohan took Videl by the hand and began walking towards their destination.

"Be careful!" Chi Chi called after him, and the couple waved back at her.

"I thought we'd never be alone." Videl said wrapping her arm around his.

"Yeah sorry about that, if I would have told my mother about that over the phone she would have said no before we had chance to change her mind." Gohan said rubbing his head with his free hand.

"It's ok I know how stubborn parents could be." Videl said thinking about her own father. "Well it was a good thing that Goku was on our side."

"Yeah but I also think mom has calm down a bit ever since dad came back form the dead."

"I don't think I can ever get used to your family, and your life." Videl joked.

"It's not that bad, once you get used to it." Gohan joked back.

"I only wish we could have convinced her early to let us go, I can barely see three feet in front of me."

Gohan smiled down at Videl. "Well if it's light you want…" Gohan then powered up to a Super Saiyan. With a golden light now surround Gohan, he said, "…let me be your guiding light."

"Wow" Videl could only smile at Gohan. "That is almost as cheesy as your Great Saiyaman poses."

"Cheesy? I worked really hard on those." Gohan said disappointed.

"Oh don't worry, we'll work on those together." Videl reassured him. "We have another problem."

"What?" Gohan asked confused.

"At the rate we're walking, we won't make it up the mountain in time to see the sun set."

"Problem solved." Gohan smiled and took Videl into his arms. Videl could help but giggle like a school girl. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Videl joked. Videl couldn't believe how Gohan could affect her. She was this rough and tough chick back before he stumbled into her life. Now she just couldn't help but acted like a fragile girl around him.

"Let's go." Gohansaid while blasting off. This gave Videl the same feeling as before, but just being in his energy field warmed her up.

Gohan searched for the perfect view, and in no time at all he found it. There was one cliff with a tree that looked over the entire valley.

When they landed Gohan powered down and he put Videl down, they took their places just in time to see the final moments of the day. Gohan and Videl both laid with their backs on the tree, but Videl rested her head on Gohan's shoulder.

"Just in time." Gohan said smiling down at Videl.

"For what?" Videl said smiling, and starring into Gohan's eyes. As the sun finally set, Videl leaned in for a kiss.

The few kisses they had shared always were full of passion, but for now that is all they desired. As they finished their kiss, they were all smiles.

Videl moved her head down to his chest to hear his heart beat. Hearing that repetitive beat put Videl at ease, and she closed her eyes. Gohan just smiled and shut his eyes.

Their life together was not perfect, but it filled them with content. And that's all they could ask for.

It didn't take long for them to fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Hey Guys, **

**Thank you for all of you who read my story and added me to your favs or alerts. I really would like to thank the people who comment on my story, but I'd like to see more. Tell me what you think. Thank you again.**


	3. The Next Day

In the morning Gohan was the first to wake. Gohan awoke with a deep inhale of the morning air. As the morning mist filled his nose, he smiled when he caught a hint of Videl. As his eyes adjusted to waking up, he saw that the sun was about to peak over the mountain tops.

Gohan then moved his hand to rub his eyes, but there was something blocking him doing so. It was a blanket, but not just any blanket; I was the one his mother had made when she was pregnant with him. But he hadn't brought it with him, and Videl didn't either he was sure of that. Had she ran back to the house to grab it? No, he would have felt her leaving. As he pondered the question, the scene of his mother explaining the significant of the blanket came across his mind.

Gohan must have been around seven or eight at the time, and his mother was wrapped up in the blanket and was sitting on the couch after her morning cleaning was done. Gohan had come downstairs to get a drink of water in between studying. She caught him before he could go back up stairs.

"Gohan could you come here?" Chi Chi asked.

"I'm sorry mom; I was just getting a glass of water. Now I'm going back upstairs." Gohan said worried that his mother was going to scold him for not studying.

"No Gohan sweetie, you're not in trouble. I just wanted to tell you why this blanket is so important." Chi Chi said smiling down at the blanket.

Gohan then looked at the blanket. There was nothing really special about the pattern; in fact it was kind of plain. All he could think was 'How is that special?'

"Well believe it or not I make this blanket when I was pregnant with you." Chi Chi said sentimentally.

"You made it? How?" Gohan asked knowing that sewing was not his mother's strong suit. Sure she could fix some ripped pants or a hem, but to sew a whole blanket by hand was unthinkable.

"Let's just say that hormones will make you do crazy things. I worked on this day and night, and your father thought I was going crazy. But it was just the idea that we were going to be a real family that made me fell like I had to do something to give to you when you were older. I finished it only a day before you were born. So when you find a girl, and I approve of her, and you get married this will be my gift to you."

Gohan then flashed back at the present. He had lost his train of thought and just began to stare at Videl. Videl still had her head in the exact same position as she did when they fell asleep. Her head was resting with her ear to his chest to hear his heat beat. He was surprised to see that she had not waken up when he took that deep breath. But he was happy that it didn't because he love the way see looked when she was sleeping. She was smiling and to what he could see she was not having any nightmares at all.

Gohan then looked down at Videl's right arm which was caressing Gohan chest. It was the arm that she kept her communicator on. Her communicator was also a watch, which help when she was running back to classes after saving the day. Gohan looked down to see what time it was. 6 o'clock am flash on the screen. Then the realization came a crossed his mind. His mother must be freaking out; he promised to be back in three hours not the next morning.

Although he hated the idea of waking up Videl so early, he had to because if they didn't get home now who knows when they could see each other again.

"Videl" Gohan said genteelly shaking her. "Videl, you need to wake up."

"Mmm…" Videl rubbed her eyes and then smiled up at Gohan. "What time is it?"

"It's 6 am, we need to get home now." Gohan said in a rushed matter.

"6 am! Oh man we are so dead." Videl said then looked down at her communicator. "Wait, where did this blanket come from? Did you run home last night?"

"No, I'm just as confused as you are. Maybe it was my mom or dad, but then again if it was my mom I don't think she would just leave a blanket and then go back home and also you can't get up here without flying. It must have been my dad, and if that is true we might have a chance to sneak into the house before she wakes up. We got to go now though."

"I'm with you there, let's go." Videl said grabbing the blanket then turning to take off towards the house.

Before she could, Gohan reached out and pulled her back to him. "Just so you know I enjoyed last night, and I hope those nightmares have disappeared."

"I enjoyed being with you too, and I didn't have any nightmares last night." Videl said smiling and then wrapping her arms around Gohan's neck and giving him a kiss. Sure they had only fallen asleep in each others arms, but that's all she needed to stop the nightmares.

"I'm glad" Gohan said smiling down at Videl, "Now we better get home before we get in any more trouble."

"You're right." Videl said and then looked down at the blanket in her hands, "I just wished we knew what happened with this last night."

"Well if it is what I think happened we have until 7 am before my mother wakes up. We better get going." Gohan said beginning to fly and then waited for Videl. Then the two took off back towards Gohan's home.

**Last Night Back at Gohan's House**

Chi Chi was pacing the floor in front of the door. The anger began to grow across her face. "Where are those two? I told them three hours, and it is now two hours and fifty eight minutes." Of course as always Chi Chi was over reacting.

Goku, who was sitting over on the couch, could only smile at his wife over protective nature. He then stood up, walked over to hrt, and wrapped his arms around her.

"He'll be home don't worry." Goku said smiling at Chi Chi.

"How can you be so calm, when our little boy is out there some where?"

"Well first off our 'little boy' is now 17 almost 18, and when he still was a little boy he took down more dangerous things then I could of ever dream of doing at his age. Second I can sense his and Videl's energy levels and they are perfectly fine."

"But…"

"Chi Chi how about you go to bed and get some rest? You've been working all day and I think you deserve some time to catch up on your sleep. I'll wait up for them."

"How could you ask me to do that? I need to be here."

"Why?"

"Because I'm his mother."

"But I'm his father. Chi Chi can I ask you something? And I want you to be completely honest."

"Yes Goku?"

"Do you trust me as a parent?"

"Goku…" Chi Chi looked shocked at her husband's sudden seriousness.

"No, I really want to know. Ever since I came back, you act like you are still an only parent still. I am those boy's father, and you don't have to do this alone anymore. I am here." Goku said genteelly grabbing the bottom of his wife's chin and moving it up so that they looked at each other directly in the eye.

"Oh Goku…" Chi Chi burrowing her face into Goku's shoulder, "It's just been so hard. You not being here, and me having to raise the boys all by myself, I just forget sometimes that your still here."

"Now Chi Chi, I'm here now and you don't have to worry about being alone anymore. I might focus on training too much, but it's only because I don't want my family or friends to ever be in trouble because I'm not strong enough to defeat the threat. Chi Chi all you need to know is that I truly love you."

"Oh Goku, I love you too. I'm sorry if I get on your case, or if I nag but it's just because I want what is best for you and our family."

"Now will you let be a good husband and father, and let you go to sleep while I'll wait up for Gohan and Videl. I swear if anything goes wrong I will wake you up impatiently."

"Your right, I should really get so sleep, I trust you. Good night Goku, I love you." Chi Chi said kissing her husband, and went to go to bed.

"Love you too, Good night Chi Chi."

Goku took his place back on the couch. He waited thirty minutes then he went to check on his family. Goten was sleeping like a baby, half out of bed and half in it. Goku picked him up and put him back into bed as quietly as he could. He took a second just to look at his youngest son sleeping. Goku smiled and then left to go check on his wife. Goku had been right that Chi Chi needed her rest; she was out like a light. Unlike their son, Chi Chi was more graceful with her sleeping habits. Goku bent down and kissed her on the forehead, and then left the room.

Goku began searching for Gohan ki; he was still in the same spot as he was before. Goku thought to himself, 'I felt Gohan power up to a Super Saiyan about an hour ago. Did he run into some trouble? He did power down minutes later. No that can't be possible, there is nothing on earth that could take Gohan down that quickly.' Goku decided to go check on his son.

Gok put his two fingers to his forehead, and began searching for Gohan. It took him no time at all to find Gohan because he was still in the same place. Goku then focused all his energy to be where Gohan was. In a flash he was on a cliff over looking a valley.

"Hey Gohan where are…" Goku began but then he saw his son and Videl asleep in each others arms.

Goku smiled and then raised his fingers to his head again, and was back in his family's home. He saw the blanket that always lays on the couch. He grabbed it and then teleported back to Gohan. Goku took great care in placing the blanket over the two teenagers, 'Gohan hopefully you can wake up before your mother and get home in time, but I know you too need some alone time together.' As soon as he was done he teleported back to his home. Then he quietly tip toed back into his bed room, got into his bed without waking his wife and fell asleep.

**Back in the Present**

Gohan and Videl flew as fast as they could to get back to Gohan's house. Gohan quietly opened the door and held it open for Videl. As soon they were both inside, Gohan quietly shut the door. Videl sat the blanket back down on the couch and then tip toed over to the guest room door. Gohanmet her over there and whispered, "See you in a few minutes." Then he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Videl giggled softly and then whispered, "Yeah I guess you will." Videl then opened the door stepped inside and closed it. Gohan then went upstairs to his own room and quietly got into his own bed and fell asleep for the little amount of time he had.

It seem like Gohan had just fallen asleep when Goten was waking him.

"Gohan, Gohan, Mom said its time to get up. Breakfast is going to be ready soon, and she said she wants you to get ready." Goten said shaking Gohan awake, and then leaving the room to go downstairs to help his mother.

Gohan sat up in his bed for a while. He was tired but it was worth it to spend the night with Videl. Gohan got up, grabbed an outfit, and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Downstairs, Chi Chi was knocking at the guest bedroom door. Inside Videl was jolted awake.

"Videl, it's time to get up. I'll have breakfast ready in about thirty minutes, so you have until then to get ready." Chi Chi said specking to the door.

"Yes Chi Chi, I be ready in a little bit."

As Chi Chi returned to the kitchen to show Goten how to make pancakes, Videl got up an went into the guest bathroom. Videl decided that she would take a shower when she go home later today. Taking showers in different ones than her own always kind of freaked Videl out. She washed her face, and comb her hair, and then went out to change her clothes.

When Videl had finished getting ready, she pack up all her belongings back into her bag and then straightened up then room.

After she was finished, she stepped out into the living room and looked around to see who was up. Chi Chi and Goten were in the kitchen finishing up on the breakfast preparations. Videl could see that Goku was right outside meditating on a near by tree stump. There was no sign of Gohan, but she could hear the water running upstairs and she assumed that it was Gohan.

"Hey Chi Chi, do you need any help with breakfast?" Videl asked stepping into the kitchen.

"Goten here was a great help, so most of the cooking is done. But I could sure use some help setting the table." Chi Chi said finishing up the rest of the eggs.

"No problem" Videl said grabbing the plates and placing them around the table.

"Thank you Videl, your such a great help." Chi Chi said getting all the food together to start putting it on the table.

"It's no problem, I like like helping you out when I can." Videl said finishing up setting the table.

"So you like being my homemaker prodogy huh?" Chi Chi said joking.

"Well in a way I do. I mean I've grown up having everything done for me, well it can get really boring. But there is something calming about cooking a meal, or doing the dishes every now and again. I've even been helping Cook back at home."

"I'm glad to hear it." Chi Chi said bringing in a large amount of food to be placed on the table. After she put that down she went back into the kitchen to grab some more food. "Goten that's no how you make the orange juice, here let me show you again."

Videl was going into the kitchen to help Chi Chi with the rest of the food, when she was grabbed and pulled into the stairwell, which was a blind spot to the kitchen.

After the sudden shock of being pulled in to the stairwell, Videl only smiled when she saw who it was.

"Gohan what do you think you're doing?" Videl asked.

"Just being a little spontaneous and adventurous." Gohan said smiling back down at Videl and then kissed her.

Videl couldn't help but smile after being kissed by Gohan. "Gohan I don't think it's a good idea to be 'spontaneous and adventurous' when your mother is only feet away."

And like she could hear them talking about her, Chi Chi asked, "Gohan is that you?"

"Yeah it's me mom." Gohan said blushing, and then stepped out of the stairwell into the kitchen. Videl followed soon after.

"Good, I could use your help with the rest of the food." Chi Chi said, and then walked over to the front door and in a calmer voice then usual called after her husband. "Goku breakfast is almost done, could you come inside now."

"Sure thing honey." Goku said bouncing off the stump and heading inside. Goku stopped to kiss his wife on the cheek, and then headed into the kitchen to help with the food.

Soon the five of them were sitting down to eat, and enjoying it a lot. As the boys began to stuff their faces, Chi Chi began a conversation with Videl.

"So what time did you guys get in last night. I went to bed before you guys got home." Chi Chi asked then began to drink a glass of orange juice.

"Well I don't remember the time, I didn't look at a clock when we got home." Videl quickly came up with.

"I believe it was around 11 last night." Goku said stepping in for the rescue, and then winked at Videl and Gohan.

"Yeah 11 sounds about right." Gohan said looking down at his plate.

"11!? I thought we agreed on 10." Chi Chi said.

"I know and I'm sorry mom, we just lost track of time. It won't happen again."

"Well see that it doesn't. I was very worried about you two. But I know when your young and in love, time seems to fly by so fast. So I'll let it slide this time, but don't do it again."

"Yes mom" Gohan said thanking whatever put his mother in a good mood that day.

The rest of the meal was pretty uneventful, and as soon as they were done Gohan and Videl volunteered to do the dishes. Soon they were done and it was time for Videl to go back to Satan City.

"Mom, can I escort Videl back to her home." Gohan asked.

"I think that's a good idea. It's not safe for a girl to fly all that way by herself. But I want you to remember our deal about extra study time tonight." Chi Chi said while putting the last of the dishes away.

"Yes mom, I remember." Gohan said.

"Well you two should get going." Chi Chi said turning to the two teenagers. "Videl it is always a pleasure, you can always stay with us."

"Thank you Chi Chi, I love coming here." Videl said giving her a hug.

"Do you have to go home now?" Goten said tugging on Videl's pant leg.

Videl knelt down to Goten's levels and said, "Yes I have to get back home, but I promise I'll come back real soon." Then Videl gave Goten a hug.

Then Videl came to Goku. "Thanks for waiting up for us last night, sorry for keeping you waiting."

"It was no trouble at all, and besides I think you and Gohan make a really good pair." Goku said winking.

"Well I guess we should get going." Gohan said and once again pick up Videl's bag to carry it again.

"You two fly careful now, and Gohan call me when you're coming home." Chi Chi said.

"Will do mom." Gohan said, and then turned to Videl, "Let's get going."

"Ok" Videl said, "Thank you again for with putting up me."

"It was our pleasure Videl, come back some." Chi Chi said.

Chi Chi, Goku, and Goten watch as Gohan and Videl took to the skies, and continued waving at them till they couldn't be seen anymore.

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry it took so long for this update. I had to work all weekend, but at least it gave me time to think about what I wanted to happen. I also took time off to watch some of the DBZ moives, because up to a few days ago I had never seen any of the movies. Well except for that abomination Dragonball Evolution, I will never see that again, and every time I pass by the action figures at work (I work at a Toys R Us) I want to yank them down and burn them. Well back to what I was saying, after seeing that the two movies that have Gohan and Videl together don't really have anything major in them I decided to keep going with my own time line. I hope you are all enjoying it so far, I got big things planed coming up so please keep reading. Oh and I noticed something, the more comments I get, the more excited I get and I tend to write the next update fast. So please leave lots of comments.**


	4. Back in Satan City

Flying back to Satan City was about the same as flying to Mt. Pioazu. Gohan and Videl were having fun circling around each other and laughing. It seemed like in a blink of an eye they began to see Satan City in the horizon. As they began to come closer to the city, they began to slow down to have as much time as they could possibly have together.

"Why is it that when I'm running late to school this trip seems to take forever, but when I want to enjoy the trip it seems to go by so fast." Gohan said frowning as they began to fly over the city limits.

"Maybe it's because you don't want to leave the one you're with." Videl said.

Gohan smiled and flew closer to Videl, "You're right, I never want to leave you."

All Videl could do was blush, and forgetting that she was flying for a brief second Videl began to sink. Then remembering where she was, she popped back into focusing on flying.

Gohan out reached his hand to help Videl steady herself. Gohan knew that Videl had advanced in flying faster than any normal person could, but she was still new to it. "Are you ok?" Gohan asked after Videl had regained control.

"Yeah, I just lost focus for a moment." Videl said. "I'm fine now." Videl smiled back at Gohan.

"Hey look I can see your house from here." Gohan joked as Videl's home came into view.

"Ha Ha." Videl sarcastically said.

"I thought it was very clever." Gohan said as they began to descend.

"I've heard better." Videl joked as they touched down just outside Videl's front door.

As the young couple laughed as the walked in the front door, they were met with Mr. Satan number one servent.

"Ah Miss Videl your home," A 45 year old graying man said while bowing to her. "And I see you brought Mr. Gohan with you."

"Hello Joseph, where is my father?" Videl said bowing back at him.

"Mr. Satan is not home now, but he told me to give you this note when you returned." Joseph said handing Videl a note.

_Videl,_

_Sorry I couldn't be there to welcome you home, but the people of West City came calling and the World Champ had to answer._

Videl could picture her father striking a pose while writing that sentence, and began to chuckle a bit.

_I'll be at an autograph signing till tomorrow night, and I won't be back until late. Joseph is in charge of you until I return. So check with_ _him before running off. _

_Your Father,_

_World Champion_

Videl handed the note over to Gohan so he could glance at it.

"Does your father always sign his notes to you with 'World Champion'?" Gohan said glancing up at Videl.

Videl blushed in embarrassment, "Yeah, he said it was to keep up with appearances." Videl rolled her eyes at that statement.

Gohan chuckled. Joseph then stepped forward. "I assumed that you and Mr. Gohan will be spending the afternoon together."

Videl turned to Gohan, "Can you stay?"

"Well I did promise my mother that I would study extra hard today, but maybe I could come up with something to tell her." Gohan said racking his brain. Videl tried to think of something also.

"How about you tell her that Videl's tutor is over?" Joseph chimed in. Videl and Gohan looked stunned. "Don't look so shocked, I was young once too."

"But Joseph I don't have a tutor." Videl said.

"Gohan's mother doesn't know that, and if she calls I'll cover for you." Joseph said, "You two are smart, I know you won't do anything stupid."

"Thanks Joseph, well before we get too excited I guess I should call my mother first." Gohan walked over to the phone and began dialing his home phone number. "Hi mom it's me…No mom I'm fine…No Videl is fine too…Mom the world isn't going to end again…Mom I was just calling to see if I could stay over at Videl's for the day, because Videl's tutor is over and he could help me figure out these problems I been having some trouble with… No Mr. Satan is in West City at an autograph signing, but Joseph is here to watch us…No mom Joseph is their servent…Mom they are waiting to see if I can stay before they start…I can? Thanks mom…Love you too, Goodbye."

"So I take it she said yes?" Videl said smiling.

"She said yes." Gohan said smiling back, "Joseph, thanks for covering for us."

"It's my pleasure, I'm old and I got to get my kicks some how." Joseph said smiling, "Just be back at a decent hour."

"Thank you Joseph." Videl threw her arms around him to give him a big hug. Joseph had always been like a second father to her.

After Videl's mother had died when she was very little, Videl's father had focused on working and forgot about her for a small amount of time. When her father couldn't be at a school function, Joseph was there. And when Videl needed comforting, Joseph was there. Sure her father had since made it up to her, but there would always be a special place in her heart for Joseph; as there was a special place in Joseph's heart for Videl.

"Well I guess I'll go run upstairs real quick and get ready, and then we can go take a walk around town and decide what to do." Videl said. Then she ran upstairs, and hopped in the shower real quick, and then got dressed for the day.

In the mean time downstairs, Joesph and Gohan were causally talking. They went from sports to what he wants to do in his future. When Videl finally came downstairs, Gohan got up to met her.

"Videl you look beautiful." Gohan said out stretching a hand to hold hands with her.

"You always say that." Videl said accepting his hand.

"Yes, but I always mean it." Gohan said smiling down at her.

Videl just blushed and lost herself in the moment. Then snapping back in reality Videl turned to Joseph, "So I think we're just going to walk around, maybe go see a movie. We shouldn't be out too late. Thanks again for covering for us." They opened the door and then began walking down the street.

"Anytime kids, have fun." Joseph said closing the door behind them. Joseph was glad that Videl had found such a respectable young man. Ever since she was little, Videl was told that she needed to find a boy stronger than her father. And ever time Mr. Satan would say that, Joseph would always whisper to her that love was the most important thing. Videl had found both qualifications in Gohan, and Joseph hoped that they could end up together.

**Meantime back at Mt. Pioazu**

"Love you too Gohan, goodbye." Chi Chi then hung up the phone. "Well looks like Gohan is going to stay in Satan City, and get some studying in with Videl's tutor. So looks like it's just going to be the three of us tonight."

"Aw I was hoping to get in a training session with him." Goten said.

"Now Goten, Gohan's studies come first." Chi Chi said.

"Hey I got an idea, how about we go over to West City and visit with Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks?" Goku said trying to cheer up Goten.

"Yeah!" Goten said jumping up so high that he almost hit his head on the ceiling.

"Now wait just a minute, I think we should call them first before popping over there." Chi Chi said.

"Aw mom that's half the fun." Goten said climbing up onto Goku's shoulders, and looked down at his dad. "Right daddy."

"No, I think your mom's right buddy." Goku said looking up Goten. "I mean you've seen Vegeta mad haven't you? You don't want to upset him by popping in on his training time now do you?" Goten's eyes widen, and he shook his with tremendous force.

"This will only take a second," Chi Chi said picking up the phone and dialing the number to Bulma's house, "Hello is Bulma there?...Tell her that it's Chi Chi calling."

After a few moments of silence, Bulma voice came over the phone, "Hello Chi Chi, it's good to hear from you, haven't seen heads or tails of you guys since the whole Buu disaster."

"Yeah it has been a long time, but you know Goku. He's always off training with the boys, the only time I ever see him is when he's hungry."

"I know that feeling. Vegeta is always in that blasted gravity room. And you know his excuse," Bulma then did her best imitation of her husband. "A warrior must always be in top condition, even in times of peace." The two women than began laughing.

"Well the reason I'm calling Bulma, is because Gohan is spending the day in Satan City, and Goten has no one to play with; so Goku said it might be a good idea to take a trip over to your place so that Goten and Trunks could play together."

"That sounds like a good idea; Vegeta has been working Trunks so hard. It would be good for him to take a break. So Gohan is spending the day in Satan City huh? Are things getting serious with Videl?"

"Well I asked them last night, but they told me that they want to wait a bit before getting married."

"If you ask me I think they are meant for each other, but I get wanting to live their lives a little bit first. But why don't you guys come over for lunch and will talk a little more."

"Right we'll be over in a few seconds, literally. Well maybe in a minute, I want Goten to get cleaned up first." Goten then looked disappointed, and Chi Chi pointed towards the bath. Goten then marched off toward the bath.

"Alright come over whenever you like, See you soon."

"See you soon Bulma."

**Back in Satan City**

Gohan and Videl had made their way into Satan Park, and found a bench where they could just talk. Videl rested her back against Gohan, and cupped her hand in his.

"So where are you thinking about going next year? I mean for college?" Videl asked.

"Well I was thinking either West City U. or Satan City U. It all really depends on what kind of a scholarship I get. Why where are you going?" Gohan asked.

"SCU, of course, I've been accepted ever since they renamed the University. I even have a full ride."

"Well I guess that makes SCU my first choice, it all depends on the scholarship."

"Oh please, you're going to get it; you're at the top of our class. So are you going to live on campus or off?"

"I want to live on campus, my mom wants me to live off, but I'm going to live on."

"That's a good idea, I was thinking about living on too. My dad said he wants me to really experience the college way of life."

"Well that's good; we'll be close to each other." Gohan smiled, "Well I don't know about you but I'm hungry, why don't we get something to eat."

"Yeah, but lets go to my father's restaurant. I get free meals there, and the way you eat I don't think we could afford anywhere else." Videl said standing up.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Gohan said smiling and then stood up as well.

While walking to the restaurant, Gohan and Videl walked by the park fountain where a local gang likes to hang out. When they walked by one of the members called after Videl.

"Hey beautiful, why don't you dump the chump and get with a real man?" A bald head man with a scar across his eye said.

"He's the only real man I see around here. Why don't you just leave us alone?" Videl said still walking passed them.

"This scrawny thing, I could snap him in two seconds." The gang member said following them.

"I bet he could snap you in one. So why don't you just leave us alone." Videl said trying to ignore him.

"What did you say to me?" The gang member said reaching out his hand to grab her, but was stopped by Gohan grabbing his arm first.

"Now she said to leave us alone, now why don't you go back to that fountain and discuss how to treat a lady properly with those pinheads over there." Gohan said tightening his grip around his arm.

"You got some death grip there boy. Your right I was out of line." Gohan then released him and turn away to keep walking. Then the gang member took a swing while Gohan's back was turned. Just as the fist was about to make contact Gohan duck, and as the gang member was still stunned Gohan elbowed him in the gut. The gang member then fell over and passed out from pain.

Seeing this whole event occur, the other gang members began to run over to fight with them.

"Oh great and I'm not wearing good fighting shoes." Videl said kicking one member in the head throwing him to the ground in pain. "But I'll make due."

It took the pair no time at all to take down all twenty gang members, just a few punches and kicks did the trick.

"So you still hungry?" Videl asked fixing her hair and clothes. "Should we get going?"

"Yeah I think they learned their lesson." Gohan said stepping over a few of the members to get to Videl. "Let's go."

The couple left the gang pain, and went on with their day.

**In West City **

"Mom you said they'd be here by now." Trunks said running over to the window every five seconds.

"Trunks, they'll be here. Calm down." Bulma said also walking over to the window. "For a man who can be anywhere in a blink of an eye, Goku sure is slow."

Vegeta was standing silently over in a corner with his eyes closed.

"Come on where are they?" Trunks asked again.

All the sudden, Vegeta opened his eyes and said, "Kakarot"

Just then Goku and his family appeared on the front yard. Goten was the first one to come through the door.

"Trunks we're here." Goten announced to the whole house.

"I know you are you big loud mouth." Trunks said running into the room and doing their secret hand shake. Then the two of them were gone in seconds.

"Now you two don't running off too far. We'll be eating in a little while." Bulma said walking into the room. "Now aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"Hey Bulma, Vegeta." Goku said nodding at both of them.

"Goku I thought being dead for seven year would make you want to see your friends more offend, but I guess it's just you being you."

"Sorry about that Bulma, I just get so focused on training and I tend to forget things."

"I guess I should be use to these things." Bulma said shooting Vegeta a look.

"Don't put me in the same category as that idiot." Vegeta said still standing against the wall with his arms folded.

"Oh please Vegeta, you're both cut from the same stone." Bulma said.

"Woman how many times do I have to tell you that I am the Prince of all…" Vegeta said starting to heat up.

"Well how many times do I have to tell you not to call me woman?" Bulma said just as heated.

"Well before this gets any more heated, why don't we go find those boys Vegeta." Goku said getting in between the happy couple.

Vegeta just let out a snarl, and nodded in agreement. Goku then followed Vegeta in the direction the boys had run off too. Goku then turned around, smiled and waved, and then continued outside.

"Oh that man makes me so mad, walking around this place like he some sort of…of…" Bulma said through gritted teeth.

"Prince?" Chi Chi asked jokingly. The two women then began to laugh.

"Why don't we go into the dinning room and catch up on life." Bulma said walking towards the room. Once they were both seated and both had a cup of coffee, Bulma ask, "So what's new in life?"

"Well after having a husband dead for seven years, it's hard to get back to a normal life. Sometime I wake up and he's gone off training again, and I think I've just been dreaming and that Goku is still dead. Then he'll come home and it's like seeing him come back from the dead again. It's just all confusing." Chi Chi said shaking her head down at her cup.

"I can't imagine how you feel; I only had a dead husband for a few days, and that was hard. To have one for seven year, I really admire you for being that strong."

"It wasn't all bad Gohan and Goten were both a big help. Just having Goten there to remind me how Goku looked was enough to get me through the hard times. I don't know what I would do without the both of them."

"Speaking of Gohan, how are he and Videl working out?"

"Great, I don't think there was ever a better pair, well besides me and Goku."

"Or me and Vegeta."

"They're just a little bit scared about taking the next step."

"Well Chi Chi, we all can't marry are first love when we're young. If that were true, I probably would still be waiting around for Yamcha to pop the question. So glad Vegeta came into my life; sure he drives me up the wall most of the time, but the private, sweet moments make it all worth while. And he really is a good father."

Just then Goku with Goten on his shoulders came in followed by Vegeta and Trunks, who was almost in tears.

"What? You said you wanted to play dodge ball." Vegeta said.

Trunks was holding the side of his face trying to hold back his tears. "Yeah but you didn't need to throw it that hard."

Chi Chi then turned back to Bulma and said, "You were saying?"

**Hey Everyone,**

**Thanks for your support. I am getting really excited about what I have planned for this Fic. New ideas pop into my head all the time. I only got one comment on the last chapter, and thank you to that one person, but I really would like to hear from more of you. PLEASE COMMENT.**


	5. College Life Begins

**I have decided to post this chapter earlier than I expected because of two users, Aww ya gurl and AdamCMB. I do have the next two chapters already written, and if I get more comments I will post them sooner. **

**Warning: The next chapter contains a scene with adult content. Nothing too graphic, in fact it's nothing more then what a normal couple would talk about. It is not a lemon, I will never write one of those. I just wanted to warn people, but once you read the scene you'll find that it is actually mild in comparassion to other stoires on here. I hope you enjoy.**

Soon the months flew by and it was already the end of graduation. Gohan and Videl had both score phenomenal on their final exams. Gohan's scholarship had come through for both SCU and WCU. But Gohan had already accepted the scholarship to SCU. Videl's plans for college didn't change much over the months; she still was going to SCU.

The summer months were spent back and fourth at each others houses, and getting ready for their move to the university. It soon was time for the move to happen.

Videl had brought her helicopter to Gohan's to help move his things to the city. As they finished packing up his last box, Gohan's family came out to say goodbye.

"Gohan are you sure you don't want to say at home for school? It's the same distance as when you were going to high school." Chi Chi said with tears beginning to appear. Chi Chi had been emotional the whole summer, but Gohan knew it was only because she loved him.

"Mom, we'vetalked about this. It we'll better for me if I live closer to the university. I promise I'll come home every weekend I can." Gohan said giving his mother a hug.

Goku then moved forward and slapped his eldest son on the back. "Good luck son, I know you'll do fine."

"Thanks dad and I'll try to get some training in during my free time." Gohan said.

Goku nodded in approval, and moved over to Videl, "Now I hope you two won't get in too much trouble, watch out for him."

"I will; I'll make sure he'll stay out of trouble." Videl said smiling up at Gohan.

Goku smiled and nodded then stepped back to comfort his wife. "Oh Goku, my little boy is all grown up." Chi Chi said crying into her husband's chest.

Goten then stepped up to his brother staring at the ground, "Gohan, I'm…I'm going to miss you."

Gohan knelt down to get at Goten's eye level. "Aw buddy, I'm going to miss you too." Gohan said giving Goten a hug, "I want you to take very good care of mom."

"I will," Then Goten turned to Videl, "You're going to come visit a lot too, right?"

"I'll come as often as I can." Videl said smiling down at Goten.

"Yay!" Goten said jumping up in the air.

Gohan and Videl laughed at the little boy's reaction. Then Videl looked down at her watch. "Gohan we got to get going or we're going to miss check in."

"Well I guess I'll see you this weekend." Gohansaid walking over to his mother to give her one last hug.

Chi Chi was crying so hard she couldn't speak, so Goku stepped said, "Good luck"

Gohan then helped Videl into the helicopter, and then climbed into the driver's seat. He waved one last time before he started up the engines.

As the craft began to fly away, Chi Chi said through tears, "Goku do you think we should of let him go?"

Goku smiled at his wife, and hugged her, "Chi Chi its good when your kids grow up and leave you."

"How could that ever been a good thing?" Chi Chi asked.

"Because it means you've done your job, and by the looks of it you did incredible with Gohan."

"Thank you Goku" Chi Chi said while he wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Are you going to let me go to college when I'm Gohan's age?" Goten asked jumping up and down in front of his parents.

Goku then grabbed Goten and lifted him up on his shoulders. "No sorry, only one kid per family can leave the house. Now you get to be locking in a closet for the rest of your life." Goku joked then carried Goten in the house and walked over too the closet and pretended to put him in there.

"No, Daddy. I don't want to be lock away all my life." Goten laughed.

Chi Chi walked in the house and closed the door behind her. Chi Chi laughed at the scene in front of her. 'Maybe life won't be so different.' She thought to herself. "Now who's hungry?" Chi Chi said walking into the kitchen.

Taking the helicopter was a lot slower than flying themselves. By the time they would have been to Satan City if they would have flown, they were only half way.

"Geez this thing is so slow." Gohan said trying to find some sort of booster button.

"Well there was no possible way to fly with all of our stuff in one trip, so why don't you just sit back and enjoy the ride with me." Videl said.

"I always enjoy being with you Videl, but I'd like to enjoy being with you at the university."

"Oh we'll be there in no time."

Thirty minutes later, they were landing in the main courtyard of the university. Gohan helped Videl out of the helicopter. Then they walked over to the check in desk.

"Hello and welcome to SCU, are you a new student?" An overly happy girl asked the pair.

"Yes, we both are." Videl answered.

"Name? Last name first please." The girl said preparing to search through a huge stack of papers.

"Mine is Satan, my first name is Videl."

"Satan?! Are you Mr. Satan's daughter?" The girl said while finding her paper with her class schedule, and housing information.

"Yes" Videl said embarrassed while grabbing the packet from her.

"Well, welcome to the university that's named after you family." The girl said.

"Thanks" Videl said not sure if the girl was being sincere or not.

"And you are?" The girl asked looking at Gohan.

"Um it's Son, Gohan."

"Here you are, and good luck to the both of you in your classes."

"Thanks" the couple said in unison.

Walking back towards the helicopter, they both looked over where they would be living.

"Looks like I'm in the Girl's Dorm over by the Cafeteria Building, and I have one roommate. How about you?"

Gohan looked disappointed when hearing this. "I'm on the other side of campus. In the Boy's Dorm near the Technology Building. But I do have a private room."

"A private room, how did you swing that."

"The scholarship provided for it."

"Lucky, I don't even know who my roommate is going to be. For all I know she could be a devil worshiper."

"I bet you too will be the best of friends." Gohan said wrapping his arm around her, "Let's go move you in first then you can help me with my stuff, and then we can go get something to eat."

"Sounds like a plan." Videl said smiling up at Gohan and then kissed him softly.

They moved the helicopter over by Videl's dorm and grabbed all of Videl's things and went to find her room. The couple had to walk up three flights of stairs. As they climbed each floor, Gohan was glad to see he wasn't the only guy helping his girlfriend move in.

When they reached the third floor, Videl began searching for her room. "303…304…and 305, this is me." Videl said digging in her pocket for her key. "Here can you hold these for a minute." Videl put the two boxes she was carrying on top of the boxes Gohan was already carrying.

"No problem" Gohan said without even moving an inch.

When Videl opened the door, she knocked to see if her roommate was home. Videl's apartment had two rooms and a common area with a kitchen, living room, and a bathroom. "Hello?" Videl asked as she knocked.

A girl then stuck her head out of the left bedroom. The girl looked to be Videl's age or maybe a year older. She had long, flowing, blonde hair, with a killer body to match. "Hi there are you my new roommate?" The girl said out reaching her hand.

"Yes, hi I'm Videl." She said shaking her hand. "What's your name?"

"I'm Daisy, Daisy Dame. And what is your last name, I always like to know the last names of the people I live with."

"It's Satan, Videl Satan."

"As in Hercule Satan, the World Champion?" Daisy asked.

"Yup, he's my father." Videl said as politely as she could. She was getting annoyed with answering that question, and she knew it was going to be weeks of answering it. But she didn't want to get angry over a common question; she did after all haveto live with this girl for a year.

"Well isn't that exciting?" Daisy said, "I get to live with a celebrity. Hey maybe you can take me to a red carpet event or something."

"I really don't like going to those things." Videl said trying to be polite still, but was getting the feeling that they weren't going to be the best of friends like Gohan had said.

"Nonsense, everyone loves those things. Just remember you promised to take me to one." Daisy said totally ignoring Videl's feelings, "So your room is the one on the right, and we'll work out some sort of system for the bathroom."

Videl was staring to get angry with her roommate when she remembered Gohanwas standing out in the hall with about five boxes in hand. "Oh I'm sorry." Videl said retrieving the two boxes she carried.

"Oh it was no trouble. To me these things are as light as a feather." Gohan said smiling.

Daisy seeing this young Adonis in her doorway, pushed passed Videl almost knocking her over, and said, "Hello there handsome, I'm Daisy, Daisy Dame."

"Videl are you ok? Oh hi there, I'm Gohan. I'm Videl's…" Gohan said pushing passed Daisy, putting the boxes he was carrying down, and giving Videl a hand to help steady her.

"He's my boyfriend." Videl said finishing Gohan's sentence.

Videl and Gohan walked over to Videl's room and put the boxes in there. They were followed by Daisy.

"He's really cute, you're a lucky girl." Daisy said checking out Gohan, who was blushing now because she was talking about him with him still in the room.

"Thank you" Videl said slamming her bedroom door; then walked over to the front door as to say it time to leave.

"Hey if things don't work out with you two, I'm always free." Daisy said winking at Gohan.

"Uh… I don't think that will ever happen." Gohansaid not really sure how to behave in this situation

"Oh…Are you two engaged?" Daisy said trying to get a closer look at Videl's left hand.

"No…I mean…Not yet." Gohan said trying to back track, and wanting to be anywhere but here.

Daisy just smiled and moved closer to Gohan, "Well you never know what the future will hold."

Daisy was about to touch Gohan, when Videl grabbed his hand and said, "Let's go move you in," Then she lead him out the front door, and yelled back at Daisy, "I'll be back late."

The pair walked down the stairs in complete silence, Videl was obvious upset. She climbed into the helicopter without saying a word. Gohanstarted it up and began to drive in the direction of his dorm.

Then Videl's emotions busted out of her faster than Gohan knew what to do. "GOSH, she's annoying. So much for us being life long friends; I mean how could she flirt with you when I'm standing right there?"

"I.." Gohan started but then was cut off by Videl.

"If she ever does that again, I swear I'll pound her into next week." Gohan chuckled and Videl shot him a look, "What's so funny?"

"You are." Gohan said parking the helicopter. "You're just so cute when you're mad." Gohan tried to kiss her.

"Please Gohan, let's just get your stuff to your room." Videl said pushing him away and getting out of the vehicle.

As the door closed behind her Gohan whispered, "Thank you Daisy." Gohan then got out and got his things and went into his dorm.

Again the couple had to climb upstairs, but this time it was four levels. When they opened the door to room number 407, the room was less glamorous then Videl's apartment. It came with a bed, a dresser, and a desk. The room's walls were all brick, and the one light in the room didn't really brighten it up. Unlike Videl's apartment which had its own bathroom, Gohan had to share a community bathroom with the whole fourth floor.

"Oh look I have my own dungeon." Gohan said putting down his things by his desk.

"It's not so bad," Videl said placing the things she was carrying down. "I mean you don't have a roommate who's hitting on me now." Videl then sat down on his bed.

"Yeah I guess you're right. And I bet I'll be spending most of the time outside doing homework and spending time with you." Gohan said sitting down next to her.

"Yes that's true" Videlthen gave Gohan a kiss.

"So how about we go get something to eat to celebrate our first night on our own." Gohan said standing up.

"Or how about we celebrate right here." Videl said pulling him back down on the bed and pining him down under her. Videl then began making out with him with a passion he had never felt before. The room began to get hot, and all they could here was the sound of their heavy breathing. Videl than began to slide her hands up under Gohan shirt feeling his every muscle. Gohan was lost in the moment, but pulled him self back when he felt uncomfortable with what was going on. He wanted to do this with her, but not like this.

"Videl, please stop," Gohan pleaded between kisses, "Videl please." She pulled back, and then he genteelly pushed her off of him and sat up fixing his shirt. He didn't make eye contact with her.

"Gohan what's wrong?" Videl asked, not sure how to feel about his sudden rejection of her.

"I don't want this…" Was all Gohan could say.

"Gohan we've been going out for almost a year now, don't you want me?" Videl asked almost in tears.

"Videl…" Gohan said trying to think of the right things to say. He took longer than she wanted him too, and she began sobbing. "Videl, you got it all wrong. I want you; I want all off of you. You'll the only one I want, but only when the time is right" Gohan said using his thumb to wipe away the tears away from her eyes.

"What…" Videl said sniffling, "What do you mean?"

"Videl I only want to take that 'next step' in our relationship when you're only mine." Gohan said smiling at Videl.

"Your saying you want to wait till we're…" Videl paused "married?"

"Exactly, I hope you're not upset by that."

"Gohan, I could never be upset at something so sweet. To be honest I wanted to wait to, but Daisy got me all riled up and I thought I'd lose you if I wasn't more aggressive."

"You could never lose me; you're my everything." Gohan said kissing her softly. "Now, how about we go and get something to eat." Gohan said standing up again, and extending a hand to help her up.

"Yeah" Videl said accepting Gohan's hand and walking out of the room.

When the couple got outside, Videl ran over to her helicopter and capsuled it. She figured they had been cooped up in that thing for long enough, and it was about time they got some fresh air.

"So where do you want to go to get something to eat?" Gohan said walking along the campus and wrapping his arm around her neck and pulling her close to him.

"Um…There's that new sports bar on Main. I heard they have the best burgers in town." Videl said.

"Sounds great, do you want to fly or walk there?"

"Well if we fly we beat the rush, but if we walk we will get to spend more time together."

"How about this, we'll fly there and then we'll walk back?"

"Sounds great, I bet I beat you there." Videl said taking to the sky.

"Oh, no you don't!" Gohan said blasting off after her.

It took them less than five minutes to race across town, and as predicted they beat the rush and we're seated right away.

Being that it was a sports bar, there was flat screen TVs all over the place with the night's big sporting event on, which was a baseball game. Gohan couldn't recognize the team's uniforms right off the back, but he really didn't care about it.

Gohan and Videl placed their orders, and began causally talking over the screams and yells each time the favorite team scored a point. The only quite time they got, was when there was a commercial on. But one commercial caught their eyes.

"Attention all martial artist! Because of the popularity of the World Martial Arts Tournament, we will be having it every two years now. This time next year we'll be holding the competition, so get those training regimens started and we'll see you next year."

"Their holding it again? I guess their hoping for a normal competition this time." Gohan joked.

"So?" Videl asked.

"So, what?" Gohan asked.

"Are you going to enter?" Videl finished.

"I was thinking about it; are you?" Gohan asked.

"I have too, because if my dad is going to lose to anyone…" Videl started to mimic her father, "he wants the title to stay in the family."

"Well then I think I'm going to enter as well, and I'll tell my family about it." Gohan said.

"I'm not afraid of a little competition." Videl joked around.

"You better not be, because I'll be coming at you full force."

Gohan and Videl enjoyed the rest of the evening, and joked around the whole way home. Gohan walked Videl over to her dorm and said good bye to her.

"Well Miss Videl," Gohan said wrapping her up in his arms. "This is where we part ways for the evening." Gohan then kissed Videl.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Videl said heading inside.

"See you tomorrow."

**See it wasn't that bad,**

**Well as I said before, I already have the next two chapters written and I'll post if I get more comments. I hope your enjoying it.**


	6. Job Hunt

**Thanks to everybody to commented on my last chapter. You all got me so excited about what I want to do in this story. So much in fact that I barely got any sleep last night because I was thinking about what I want to do next. Also do to the fact that someone decided to start singing Disney's Mulan outside my window at 2 am in the morning. By anyway, here is my next chapter I hope you enjoy.**

While walking back over to his dorm, Gohan began to think about the earlier events of the day. Striking out on his own, the infamous meeting of Daisy Dame, and what happened in his room.

Videl was willing to go all the way, even though she didn't really want too. But she was willing to do anything to keep him happy. In a weird way, he felt guilty for not letting her.

'Being in a relationship means doing anything to make your partner happy. And Videl was willing to do that for me, even though she wasn't fully comfortable with the idea. And even though it makes me sad that she thinks I would leave her for a girl like Daisy, maybe its time to think about getting engaged.' Gohan thought to himself, 'But if I'm going to propose to Videl I'm going to do it with the ring she deserves. That means I'm going to haveto get a job, and save up. So tomorrow that is my mission after classes.'

Gohan got back to his room and unpack a few of his things. His parents had saved up and bought him a cell phone for graduation. It wasn't anything fancy, but it could call and text, and that is all he needed. After activating his phone, Gohan put in his friend's and family's numbers into it. After that was done he wrote Videl a text.

_Hey I know you're probably asleep by now, but I just wanted to give you my number so we can find each other easier tomorrow. I love you. Gohan_

Gohan plugged his new phone in to charge, and placed it on his desk. Seconds later his phone beeped and glowed. Gohan saw that it read one new message. It was from Videl, and it said:

_I love you too, goodnight._

Gohan changed into his Pajamas, and set his alarm. Then he fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up at six o'clock in the morning. Even if his first class wasn't until 8 o'clock, he preferred getting up early. After doing a few push ups and sit ups, Gohan walked down the hall to the bathroom where he took a shower. He was the only one in the bathroom so he could take all the time he wanted. Gohanthen went back to his room to get dressed. When he was finished by 6:45, so he grabbed his book bag and headed to the library. Not to get a head start on studying, but to follow threw on his promise.

Gohan used one of the school's many computers to type up a résumé. Gohan was the only one in the library at this time, so it was perfectly quiet allowing Gohan to think. Gohan didn't have much work experience, but he did his best trying to sell himself. Gohan then printed off about 20 copies, and a list of all open job positions in the area.

Just as he was about to leave the library his new phone began to beep in his pocket. Fumbling for the phone, Gohan quickly switched the phone to vibrate and looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed. The one librarian that was on duty looked up and Gohan mouthed 'I'm sorry'. She just smiled at him, and continued on with her work. Gohan gathered his things and left the library.

While walking out the doors, Gohan checked his phone to see what had caused it to beep. It was a message from Videl.

_Hey Gohan, I just wanted to wish you good luck with your classes today. We can meet up afterwards at the university's café. Love you with all my heart._

Gohan smiled down at the tiny screen, and quickly responded.

_Sounds like a plan. I'll love you till the day I die. _

Gohan then grabbed his schedule and map and found his way to his first class.

Gohan not wanting to repeat his earlier mistake in the library, Gohan switched his phone over to silent. All of his classes basically went the same way. It was like all the professors were speaking from a script. They handed out the syllabus, and then said, "This is what to expect from my class. Please show up, and please do not bring cell phones. That's all you can leave now."

Gohan finished with his classes before Videl, so he pulled out his list and began looking for a job. Gohan switched his phone on to vibrate so that he knew when he got a call, but it wouldn't bug him when he's asking around for jobs.

After being told that they were looking for people with more experience in the work force from the first few employers on the list, Gohan was heading to a moving company when he felt his phone moving in his pocket. It was Videl calling him.

"Hello?" Gohan said not sure if he answered the phone or not.

"Gohan? Where are you?" Videl voice came from the other end.

"Oh my gosh the café, I'm so sorry Videl. I'm out trying to find a job right now."

"A job? Why, doesn't your scholarship cover all you living expenses?"

"Well I would like to have some extra money to go out sometimes."

"Gohan I know your family doesn't have too much money; I don't mind paying for things. I mean if it wasn't for you, my dad would have never gotten all this money."

"Videl I'd like to feel like a real boyfriend. I'm sorry I totally spaced the café, but just give me another hour and I'll be right there."

"Ok. Hey!" Videl said obviously talking to someone in the café.

"Who's there?" Gohan asked.

"Oh it's Erasa, she just walked in. It's Gohan." Videl said. Gohan guessed Videl was telling Erasa who she was talking to.

"Hi Gohan!" Erasa said over the phone.

"Hi Erasa."

"So I guess I'll hang with Erasa for an hour, and then I'll meet you here. Ok?" Videl said.

"Ok, again I'm sorry."

"It's ok; you're just going to have to make it up to me later."

Gohan chuckled, "Ok see you in an hour. I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye" Gohan then put the phone back in his pocket.

Gohan crossed the street after he saw a sign that read 'Bruno's Moving Company'. As he walked into the yard, he was being starred at by every worker there. He walked over to the main building, and was stop by a bodybuilder with a patch on his shirt that said 'Supervisor'.

"Can I help you son?" The supervisor asked with a group of bodybuilders behind him.

"Yes," Gohan said grabbing one of his résumés, "I read you were hiring, and I was wondering if I could interview for the job."

A roar of laughter came from the group of people standing behind the supervisor. Then a bald headed, muscular 6'7" man stepped forward and introduced himself, "Hi there, I'm Bruno. I'm the owner of this fine establishment." Bruno outstretched his hand for a handshake. Gohangripped his hand a shook it. "That's quite a strong grip you got there."

"Thank you" Gohan said releasing Bruno's hand, and handing him his résumé.

Bruno was silent when looking over the piece of paper. "There's not too much to go on here."

"Yeah I mostly helped my family throughout high school." Gohan wanted to say he was too busy saving the world, but he knew no one would believe him.

"You know what, I get a good feeling from you uh…Gohan," Bruno said looking down at the résumé to check his name. He was going to have fun with this little scrawny kid. "I'm going to give you a test, and if you pass you get the job."

"Sounds fair" Gohan said feeling like this was all just a big joke to him. "What's the test?"

"See that truck over there?" Bruno said pointing at a moving truck to the left of them. "It's empty right now and if you can move it with the parking break off, I'll give you the job."

Gohan walked over to the truck, and examined it, "How far do I have to move it?"

"Just one inch." Bruno said. He was laughing on the inside, knowing that the truck easily weighted over two tons. No one on his crew could move it, and there wasn't a man on the team that wasn't twice the size of this kid.

"Ok" Gohan said, and then braced himself to move the truck.

The laugher started up again, and some of them taunted Gohan.

"Don't break a nail!" One man called out.

Gohan then pushed the truck as if he was pushing the blankets off him in the morning, and then the truck shot across the yard fasted than anything they had seen before. Then Gohan realized that it was about to crash into wall, moved even faster and stopped the truck on a dime. The group of men just stared at Gohan, not really sure what had just happened.

"So," Gohan said wiping the dirt out from his clothes, "Do I have the job?"

Bruno and the rest of the group were all just silent. Then Bruno said, "Um…I'm going to talk it over with my business partners. We'll get back to."

"Ok" Gohan said disappointedly, and then he turned and left the work yard.

Gohan went to about three other job listing, and again they said that they were looking for people with more experience.

Defeated, Gohan decided to call Videl and tell her that he was on his way. When he pulled his phone out of his pocket, he saw that he had six new voice mails. Gohan dialed his voice mail, and listened.

"Message number one; Gohan this is your mother," Gohan had not even told his mother that he had activated his phone, the message continued, "I was just calling to see how your first day went. End of message, press 7 to delete." Gohan pressed 7 and continued to listen.

"Message two: Gohan why aren't you answering you phone?!" Chi Chi's voice yelled. Gohan again pressed 7. The next three messages were all of Chi Chi, and ranging in emotions.

On the last message, Gohan was about to hit 7 when a different voice began to speck. "Gohan this is Bruno over at 'Bruno's Moving Company'. I wanted to call you and tell you that you have the job. Just come down to the yard as soon as you can and fill out the paperwork, and get your uniform. By the way you'll be making 20 zeni an hour, and will be working 20 hours each week. You'll be starting tomorrow. See yea soon."

'20 zeni' Gohan thought, 'that's more than twice I was hoping for.' Gohan raced back over to the yard. He quickly filled out the paperwork, and grabbed the brown paper bag that held his uniform.

"See yea tomorrow kid." Bruno said shaking Gohan's hand.

"See you tomorrow." Gohan said, and then blasted off to get back over to the university.

Bruno just stood in awe watching Gohan fly away, "He can fly? Of course he can. He flies."

While flying back to the school, something caught his eye that caused him to land and go inside. It was a jewelry store, and Gohan just wanted to get a price range that he should be saving up for.

After being buzzed in, the sale associate began talking to Gohan, "Welcome, can I help you pick anything out."

"Um…I want to propose to my girlfriend, but I just got a job. So I came here to see how much I should be saving up for." Gohan said looking down at the well lit cases.

"That's wonderful," The man said from behind the case. "Would you like me to help you pick a ring?"

"Sure" Gohan said thankful for someone who knew what they was doing.

"Tell me about the lucky lady."

"Um…She eighteen, and has short raven black hair…" Gohan began stating the basic facts about Videl.

"No, I mean what do you think when you see her." The sales associate said kind of chuckling.

"Oh," Gohan said. And after a brief pause all he could say was, "She leaves me breathless; I hear nothing else, and I see no else when see walks in the room. She is my everything."

The sale associate smiled at Gohan's description. It reminded him about his own experience about thirty years ago, and how he was the exact same way with his now wife. "I think I've got just the ring in mind." He walked over to a case and pulled out a certain ring. It was a ring very similar to the one he bought his wife all those years ago. He then brought it over for Gohan to inspect. "It's a white gold band with a round cut diamond. It not a flashy ring, but I find that simple is the best way to go."

Gohan smiled down at the ring, "It's perfect, how much is it?"

"This one goes for around 5000 zeni." The sales associate then watched Gohan's face begin to frown. "Is that a problem? I could give you a discount, and get it to about 4500 zeni."

"That would be great," Gohan was still frowning, "But even then it just it's going to take me a while to save up for it. I don't want someone else to buy it."

"How about I kept it in the safe until you've the money, and how about I help you figure out how long it's going to take you to save up for it,"

"That would be great, but are you sure you're allowed to do that?"

"My boy, I am allowed to do anything; I'm the owner."

About fifteen minutes later, Gohan thanked the owner and walked out of the store. They had figured that he would be able to afford the ring just before the World Martial Arts Tournament. They had worked in the occasional date with Videl, and a little play money too. Gohan then blasted off to go meet Videl at the café.

**One Hour Before **

"I love you too, bye" Videlsaid hanging up the phone and putting it back in her book bag.

"You too are just so sweet together." Erasa said handing one of the energy drinks she bought to Videl.

"Yeah," Videl said smiling and taking a sip from the energy drink. Energy drinks had been Videl's saving grace for final exams, and ever since then she liked to have one at least once a week. "He's really sweet, and I think he might be the one."

"Have you too…you know…done it." Erasa asked curiously.

Videl's face turned several shades of red, "Well…"

Erasa eyes almost bulged out of her face, "You have!"

"Shh…" Videl said looking around at all the people now starring at them, and then whispered, "No, but we almost did last night."

"What happened?" Erasa said leaning in closer to hear her friends's story.

"Well Gohan was helping me move into my apartment, and my roommate was all over him. I mean she said things like if Gohan and I break up she's available. What type of person does that?" Videl said.

"She sounds like a real witch to me." Erasa said sipping her drink.

"Or something that rhymes with that." Videl said, "Anyway, so after storming out of there with Gohan, we went over to his dorm to movehim in. Well I felt a little threatened, so I decided to be a bit more aggressive. So I started making out on top of him."

"Videl" Erasa exclaimed.

"I know." Videl started to giggle. "Well before we got to the whole 'taking off of clothes', Gohan tells me to stop."

"He rejected you?"

"Yes, but it's not what you think." Videl said, "I thought the same thing too, and I was crushed. But then he told me why he wanted me to stop."

"Well, why?" Erasa asked eyes wide open.

"He wants to wait till we're married. His exact words were, 'I want to wait till you're only mine'." Videl said smiling from ear to ear.

"Aw that is so sweet; I wish I could find a guy like that." Erasa said looking down at her drink.

"What happen with you and Sharpner? Weren't you guys dating at the end of high school? Isn't he going here too?"

"Yeah, but he joined a fraternity and wants to, as he puts it 'live it up at college'."

"Oh I'm sorry. Well good riddance, there is a great guy out there waiting for you."

"I guess you're right. And besides it's only the first day of college."

The two friends laughed and told stories about what has happened to them since graduation. Soon they were joined by Gohan.

Gohan came fumbling in the café; he looked around and soon found where Videl was sitting. Gohan saw that Erasa was still there, and smiled as she waved at him.

"Hi there Erasa, it's been a long time." Gohan said giving his friend a hug, "Hi Videl." Gohan leaned over and kiss Videl.

"It's good to see you too Gohan. Well I guess I should get going." Erasa said get up and offering him her seat.

"Are you sure Erasa? You're more than welcome to stay with us." Gohan said not taking her seat.

"No it's ok; Videl and I have already caught up. But I'll see you guys around, we should hang out some time." Erasa said grabbing her bag and leaving the café.

Gohan only took his seat after Erasa had left, and he placed his uniform in its brown paper bag to the side of him.

"So how'd the job hunt go?" Videl asked taking a drink, but realized that it was empty.

"Great, hey do you want me to get you anything else to drink?" Gohan asked seeing that Videl's energy drink was empty.

"Yeah…an orange juice would be great."

"Hold on," Gohanthen got up and bought two orange juices, and then gave one to Videl.

"Thank you," Videl said taking a drink of the juice. "So did you get a job?"

"Yes," Gohan said reaching down and taking his uniform out of the bag. "You are looking at the newest member of Bruno's Moving Company, I start tomorrow." Gohan's uniform was a grey jumpsuit with a patch over his left chest that said 'Gohan'. He was also required to wear steel-toed boots that they also provided.

"A moving company?" Videl asked raising an eyebrow at the questionable uniform.

"Sure it's not the most glamorous job in the world, but these guy's pay 20 zeni an hour." Gohan said putting his uniform back in the bag.

"20 zeni wow; so when do you start this job?"

"Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? I was hoping we could get some time together before you started you job."

"Don't worry Videl, I'll make it up to you."

Videl would be hearing those worlds a lot during their first year in college. But there was no way of knowing that now.

"So Gohan, can I ask you something?" Videl asked.

"Sure, anything?" Gohan said putting his hand on her hand.

"How do you sense ki?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm glad you jumped into this century and finally got a cell phone and all, but I'd like to know where you are at all times and if you're ok."

"Ok," Gohan said smiling, "well what do you feel when you see me?"

"What?" Videl said laughing, and beginning to turn red.

"No it's a serious question; what to you fell when you see me?"

Videl was blushing now, "Well I always feel warm when I'm around you, and I when I think about you I see orange for some reason."

"Warm and orange, well ok." Gohan joked.

"Well I can't explain it." Videl said embarrassed.

"But you know what the feeling is right?"

"Yes"

"Well it's kind of like flying, you just have to tune your mind to my energy signature and you can find me anywhere."

"It's just that simple?"

"It's just that simple."

**Hey everyone,**

**So I couldn't find the exact exchange rate of a zeni, so I decided to just make it the same as a dollar. Sorry if that bugs anyone. So I just wanted to explain some of the OCs I got going on.**

**Joseph: I figured that Hercule would of be traveling around a lot, and couldn't always take Videl with him. Not wanting to take away from her mother's memory, I figured a male caretaker would be best. He is also based off this guy at my work who is like a second father to me, because this is the first time I am off at college on my own.**

**Daisy: Daisy is based on the character Daisy Adair from the HBO show Dead Like Me. It's a show about grim reapers, and Daisy comes in about half way through the first season. She was always a bitch, for lack of a better word, until you find out how she really died and what her last thought was.**

**Bruno: He's just a big and tough guy. **

**I probably won't make anymore OC, well maybe some fighters in the tournament, but they won't have big parts. Well as always please comment.**


	7. Big Night

**Hey guys, so this is the chapter that I am very excited to post. I had to pull myself back from not posting it yesterday. I hope you still like it after this chapter, and please stay with it. This chapter might be confusing because it changes perspective; it would be better if I was an animation artist and I worked on Dragonball. I'm sorry if it gets too confusing. So I got a comment last time about why was Gohan poor when Chi Chi was a princess. Well I don't claim to know everything about DBZ, but from what I saw in the series, they weren't really living well. And also Chi Chi was widowed for seven years, and really had no extra income coming in. I could be wrong but for my story that's how I decided to go.**

Gohan had gotten himself a nickname at his job. They called him the one man moving crew. What would take a six man crew a day to finish, took Gohan only hours to do. This made the other employees very angry, because Bruno would always call him in to save on cost. They barely worked at all anymore, and they weren't happy. Even though Gohan was excelling in work and school, it didn't really leave as much time for Videl as he would of like.

Videl wasn't too happy about it either. She was glad that he had such a good work effort, but if she had to spend one more evening with Daisy Dame, there was going to be a murder. It was now summer time, and a month before the tournament. Gohan and Videl both decided to extend their housing contracts, meaning that Daisy would be her roommate for another year. Every time Daisy came home it was like having the same conversation over and over again.

"Oh hi Videl." Daisy would say while she opened the door.

"Hi Daisy" Videl would mutter while turning up the TV.

"Home alone again tonight? Gohan lost interest in you?"

"No" Videl would say annoyed, "He's got to work tonight."

"That's what they all say." Daisy would say and would then walk into her room.

Not tonight, before Daisy could say anything Videl grabbed her bag and stormed out the door.

"Well hello to you too." Daisy said closing the door.

Videl then stormed across campus to the boy's dorms near the Technology Building. She walked up the four flights of stairs, and began knocking on the door of 407. Gohan had just gotten home because he was still in his uniform.

"Videl, is something wrong?" Gohan asked seeing how angry she was.

"Gohan I can't do it any more," Videl said walking into his room; Gohan then closed the door and sat on the bed.

"Can't do what anymore?" Gohan asked confused.

"I can't spend another night with that blood sucking leech." Videl said sitting down next to him.

"I'm sorry Videl; I know it's been hard living with her." Gohan knew exactly who she was talking about. Videl over the year had come up with new names to call Daisy. Blood sucking leech was this month's favorite.

"Gohan I'm sick of just sitting at home with her, I want to spend time with you."

"Videl I have a job."

"I know, but don't you have some time off coming up?"

"No I'm afraid I don't have any…" Gohan looked over and saw that Videl's hopes had been shattered. All Gohan could do was smile when he delivered the next part. "until tomorrow."

It took a second for it to register in Videl's mind, but when it did she couldn't hide his excitement. "Oh Gohan," Videl said throwing her arms around him, and then she let go and punched him.

"Ow, what was that for?" Gohan said rubbing his arm.

"That's for playing with my emotions, you big jerk." Videl the leaned in and kissed him.

"What do you call that; you punch me and then you kiss me." Gohan said joking. "Anyway, I got us reservations at a fancy restaurant at 7:30, so dress nice. And then I got a surprise afterwards that I have to blindfold you to take you there."

"What are you up to?"

"I guess you'll see tomorrow night."

Videl spent another hour in Gohan's room just being with him. Then I was time to go home. Gohan threw on his shoes, and walked her to her dorm still in his work clothes.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Gohan said kissing Videl.

"See you tomorrow." Videl said opening the door to the dorm and walking in.

Gohan smiled all the way back to his dorm, 'Tomorrow is the day.'

Gohan could barely get to sleep that night he was just so excited about tomorrow. But once he did the morning came in a flash. Gohan got up and got dress; he had a lot to do be for the 7:30 dinner he had planned.

Gohan grabbed a backpack full of supplies and began flying to Mt. Pioazu. He wasn't visiting his family; he didn't have time for that. Instead he flew to a cliff that had a perfect view of the sunset. It was the first place they spent the night together, and this is where he was going to ask her.

After finishing setting up, Gohanlooked down at his watch and saw that it was already twelve. 'I got to get going.'

Gohan then flew back to Satan City as fast as he could. He landed right outside the jewelry store's entrance. He was buzzed in right way.

"You're running late." The owner said unlocking the vault.

"I know, it took me longer than I thought to set up." Gohan said catching his breath.

"Good thing this is ready to go," The owner said handing Gohan a velvet box. "Good luck."

"Thanks for all that you've done for me." Gohan said shaking his hand. "Is there anyway I can repay you."

"No, your happiness is all the repayment I need. But an invite to the wedding could be nice." The old man said. He and Gohan had grown rather close over the year.

Gohan smiled, "You got it." Gohan shook the man's hand one last time and then left the store.

Gohan flew as fast as he could back to his dorm to get ready for this big date. Just as he was about to go down to the hall to take a shower his phone rang; it was Bruno.

"Gohan buddy, I have to ask you for a big favor." Bruno said.

"Bruno, you know I can't do it tonight. I'm proposing to my girlfriend."

"I know buddy, and I wouldn't be calling you unless it was an emergency."

"What's wrong?"

"All the guys came into my office today and gave me an ultimatum. They said that they would all quit, if I don't fire you."

"You can't fire me just because they threaten you."

"I know, that's what I told them. I said 'no one threatens Bruno'. Then they all quit. Our biggest client needs us to move some equipment downtown, and I have no crew. I really need your help."

"Bruno…"

"Gohan I am fully prepared to promote you to supervisor, and more then double your salary, and you'll have more free time, if you come and help me."

Gohan knew that an engagement ring was only the beginning. There be a house payment, and everything else that came with spending the rest of your life with someone. Gohan didn't want to rely on anyone to provide for him and his future wife. "How can I be supervisor, when there is no team?"

"I'm hiring people over the weekend; I just need my one man team tonight. I only need your help loading it; then you can leave. It should only take you thirty minutes."

Gohanlet out a deep groan, "Fine I'll be there in five minutes."

"You're the best, Mr. Supervisor."

"Tell that to my girlfriend." Gohan said hanging up the phone.

Gohan felt like throwing his phone across the room, but instead he dialed Videl's number. Every dial tone seemed to take an eternity.

"Hello?" Videl's voice finally answered.

"Videl…" Gohan began and then paused, "Would it be possible to push our date back thirty minutes?"

"Gohan," Videl said obviously angry.

"Listen I don't like this any more than you do, but my boss is in a tight spot."

"How?"

"The whole team quit on him tonight when he said he wouldn't fire me. Now he has no one for one of are biggest clients. He said that he'd even promote me, and double my salary. That means more free time for us."

The other line was just silent.

"I'm not canceling the whole date. I'm just asking you to wait thirty minutes."

Videl was silent for a few more moments, "I guess thirty minutes won't ruin the entire evening."

"Thank you so much Videl, I swear I'll make it up to you. I love you."

"I love you too." Videl then hung up her phone.

As Gohan was racing to finish the job as fast as he could, Videl sat on her bed already dressed for her date. 'This just sucks' Videl thought has she was about to throw her phone across the room. Then it vibrated.

It was another mass text message from Sharpner inviting everyone he knows to another mixer at his fraternity. Videl thought about it for a second, 'Well I am all dressed up. What's the harm in going over there for thirty minutes?' Videl then grabbed her purse, and head out the door of her room.

"Oh where are you going all dressed up?" Daisy asked.

"None of your damn business" Videl said walking out the front door.

As soon as the door slammed shut Daisy said, "What did I do?"

While walking down the stairs Videl quickly texted Gohan telling him where she would be, and to pick her up at the party.

When she arrived at the party, she could hear the music blasting through the front door. Videl knocked, and none other than Sharpner answered the door.

"Come on…Videl?" Sharpner said shocked to see his old friend standing right in front of him.

"Hi Sharpner" Videl said.

"Wow you look amazing; you know you didn't have too get all dressed up for this party."

"I didn't; Gohan and I have a date, but he got called into work for thirty minutes. So I came here to waste some time."

"You're still dating Gohan huh? Well I'll keep an eye out for him, in the mean time why don't you come on in and enjoy yourself."

Videl walked in and went over to the refreshments. Videl wasn't sure what had been spike and what hadn't so decided to just go watch some of the guys play a game of pool.

Videl was paying attention to the game, when a guy walked up to her. "Well hello there, what's your name?" Videl looked up and saw a good looking 20 year old boy, 6'2", with brown hair and blue eyes looking at her.

"I'm Videl." She said stuttering a bit when she said it.

"Videl, that's a pretty name."

"Thanks"

Videl and this boy spent the whole time talking.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Gohan was racing back to his dorm. When he got up to his room, he quickly ran down the hall to take a shower. After he was done, he ran back to his room to get dress. Gohan threw on his suit and tie, and put the ring in his pocket. Gohan grabbed his phone, and saw the message from Videl. Gohan quickly racked his brain for where Sharpner lived, and then took off down the stairs.

On the way to the party Gohan began rehearsing his speech out loud. "Videl I love you, will you marry me? No she deserves something more thoughtful than that. Videl, when I first saw you, I was scared of you. No, that won't work." Gohan then reached the front door. "Gohan I guess you'll just have to say it from the heart in the moment." Gohan then knocked on the door.

Again, Sharpner answered the door. "Gohan"

"Sharpner" Gohan said nodding at him.

"Hey it's great to see you man. Wow, aren't you looking snazzy. Got yourself a big date with Videl huh?"

"Yes"

"Well the last time I saw her she was in the Billiards Room."

"Thanks" Gohan said walking into the party.

In the Billiards Room, Videl and the boy were laughing.

"You know what Videl, you're such a cool, down-to-earth girl."

"Thanks, I try." Videl said smiling.

Gohan then spotted Videl from across the room, but there were too many people in his way for her to see him. It was also too loud for him to yell her name, and for her to hear him. 'Who's that boy she's with?' Gohan thought to himself.

"I really like you Videl, like a lot." The boy said.

"Wait a minute…" Videl said trying to stop him right there, but it happened faster then she knew what happened herself.

The boy kissed her, and Gohan saw everything. A fire started to burn inside of him, and everyone else became invisible. Seconds turned to minutes, and Gohan felt himself moving forward with intense speed.

Just as Videl pulled back, and was about to slap him herself, Gohan fist made contact with the boy's jaw. As the boy fell to the ground in pain, Videl realized what had just happened. Gohan just stared at her with intense anger, but all Videl could focus on was the tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Gohan, it's not what it looks like…" Videl said trying to explain that she didn't want him to kiss her.

"Dude! I think you broke my jaw." The boy said still on the ground.

Gohan didn't break eye contact with Videl, but he responded, "I pulled back, and you're talking. You're going to be fine." Gohan then turned and walked out of the party.

"Gohan, wait!" Videl said chasing after him.

Once out side, Videl saw Gohan pacing clearly not sure what to do with himself. Has she got closer to him, Gohan continued to pace.

"Gohan, it's not what it looked like…" Videl repeated.

That stopped Gohan right in his tracks and he turned to face her. "It's not what it looks like. It's not what it looks like. It's not what it looks like!" Gohan said getting louder each time he repeated it. "Videl you kissed him!"

"No he kissed me." Videl corrected him.

"What's the difference? There was still a kiss involved Videl. What were you doing even talking to him?"

"I was at a party Gohan; people are allowed to talk to each other."

"Why did you even go to the party? I was only going to be thirty minutes."

"It is always thirty minutes!" Videl said her emotion beginning to boil over. Tears began to flow down her cheeks. "It's always sometime to do with work! You spend all your time with work and with school, and I am always the one you have to make it up too."

Gohan shook his head in disapproval, "I don't even know why I would ever think we were ready."

"Gohan, what do you mean by that?" Videl asked confused.

Gohan looked at her coldly, "Nothing, I'm leaving. Enjoy your life." Gohan then took off with such force that it shook the ground around him.

"Gohan wait!" Videl said taking off as well, but Gohan was already out of sight. Videl tried to calm her mind enough to focus on Gohan's ki. It took her a few minutes, but she soon locked onto him. Gohan was already hundreds of miles away. There was no way she was going to catch up to him, but she knew where he was going. 'He's going home.'

As Videl was flying as fast as she could, she felt that Gohan had stopped. 'He's not home, but he's close to it'. Then she felt his power increase tremendously. 'Did he just go Super Saiyan?' Minutes later, he powered down, and then she lost his ki. Videl stopped trying to lock onto him again but it was no use. 'Maybe if I go to where he last was, I could lock onto him better.' Videl then flew to where she last felt him.

When she landed, it took her a few moments to realize where she was, but when she did the tears began to flow down her cheek again. She was on a cliff, with a perfect view of the valley and the sunset. About two years ago, Gohan had helped her get over her nightmares and they spent their first night together here. She would do anything to go back to that night. Videl began searching franticly for Gohan's ki, but she couldn't find him. Videl fell to her knees and began sobbing into her hand. 'How could I let that guy kiss me?'

Videl then remember her phone, and nearly ripped her bag trying to get it out. She quickly dialed Gohan's number and tried to compose herself. The phone rang three times, and then someone pick up.

Videl heart sank when she heard another voice besides Gohan. "Hello?" Chi Chi said over the phone.

"Chi Chi hi," Videl said trying to hide the fact that she was crying, but she was failing. "Is Gohan there?"

"No," Chi Chi said in a concerned voice, "in fact Goku is the one who brought the phone to me. He just pops in hands me the phone and said that he and Gohan are going to go off on some special training before the tournament. I never saw Gohan. Are you alright Videl?"

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Videl asked completely ignoring Chi Chi's question.

"Not till the tournament; they even left poor little Goten here to train all by himself."

"Thanks" Videl said hanging up the phone. 'How could he just leave, and not talk to me first?' Videl cried for a few more minutes. Then she picked herself up, and began the long journey home to Satan City, alone.

**The fight from Gohan's Perspective**

"Nothing I'm leaving. Enjoy your life." Gohan then took off with such force that it even surprised him. Gohan could hear Videl calling his name, but he was too angry to care. He put all his angry into his fly, and he was flying faster than he ever had before. He zoned out most of the trip, and soon he was where he wanted to be.

This is where he was supposed to propose to her. As he thought about it more, the more angry he became. He started to breathe heavier, and he couldn't control himself anymore. "How could she do this to me?! Aaaaaaarraaaaaaaahhhh" Gohan screamed powering up into a Super Saiyan. Gohan then reached into his pocked and pulled out the box. Gohan continued to breathe heavier, and then he just did it. He chucked the box as far and as hard as he could into the wilderness.

As he watched the box slowly fall into the forest, he was surprised by the sudden appearance of his father catching the box.

"Gohan what are you doing?" Goku asked in a serious tone.

"I'm ruining what's left of my life." Gohan said falling to his knees, and powering down.

"Gohan what happened?" Goku said helping his son off his knees.

Tears began flowing, "I was going to do it tonight dad; I was going to ask her to marry me." Gohan said grabbing the box and waving it in his father's face as if to prove his point further. "Then I go to get her, and she kissing another guy."

"I think this is all just a big misunderstanding." Goku said trying to comfort him.

"I might be over reacting dad, but I was going to ask her." Gohan said. "I got to get out of here. I need to go into space or something. I just can't look at her now."

Goku racked his brain for the right thing to say, and then he settled on a favorite of his. "I think we need to go training."

"Dad training isn't always the answer."

"I know a place where you can train in a different dimension; away from all this stress. How about it Gohan?"

Gohan was silent for a few moments, "Well I did ask for leave for this whole mouth to train for the tournament, even though I was suppose to be training with Videl." Gohan paused, "It couldn't hurt, lets go now."

"Now let me just go tell your mother what's going on." Goku said putting his fingers to his head.

"Wait dad!" Gohan yelled before his father could disappear. "Could you not tell mom about the proposal or the fight with Videl."

"No problem" Goku said raising his fingers to his head again.

"Oh and dad" Gohansaid reaching into his pocket to retrieve his phone. "Could you have her hold on to this? If I am to fully focus, I need to be cut off from the world."

Goku nodded, and then teleported to their home; leaving Gohan alone for a few minutes holding the ring box in his hand.

"I'm sorry Videl; I have to leave, but I won't get rid this." Gohan said putting the ring back in his pocket.

Goku then teleported back to his son, and then they teleported again.

**Sorry everyone but there had to be some drama. Before I wrote this chapter I was reading other G/V fic's and most of them had Gohan being the one who messed up, so I decided for it to be more Videl's fault. I have really big plans for the meeting, so stick around.**


	8. Training

Videl's trip back to Satan City was a long and lonely one. With all the things racing through her mind, Videl was surprised that she could even concentrate on flying. 'Why did I ever go to that party? Why didn't I just tell that boy that I had a boyfriend? Why?'

Videl landed just outside her dorm, and ran up the stairs. All she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and lock herself off from the world. But as always, Daisy couldn't have that. As soon as Videl walked through the door, Daisy started up.

"Hi Videl, how was your night?" Daisy asked looking over at the front door.

"Just great" Videl said with tears in her eyes.

"Geez you look like hell. What happened, did Gohan dump you? Can I have his number now?"

Videl stopped dead in her tracks. After what had just happened, she was going to take anymore crap from anyone, "You know what Daisy, you can take you fake friendliness, and shove it where the sun doesn't shine."

"If that's the way you acted tonight, I can see why Gohan dumped you."

Videl then went into her room, and packed a bag. When she came back out, Videl continued the fight. "Daisy, if you want my life so bad you can take it; since it's working out so great for me." Videl then stormed out the door, and shouted back at her, "I won't be home for a month."

Videl stormed down the steps of her dorm still in a rage over Daisy. 'How can she just act like? I'm obviously hurting, and she asks for my boyfriend's number?' When she was finally outside, she starred up at the moon, 'The worst part about this whole thing is I don't know what to call Gohan anymore. I don't know if he's my boyfriend still or not.' Videl began to cry again, she needed to get out of the university. She needed her father.

Videl then flew across town to her father's house. She flung open the doors, and began to scream for her father. It was now midnight, and the house was completely silent.

"Dad! Where are you? Dad!" Videl repeated wandering throughout the house looking for him. There wasn't a single light on, and it was beginning to look like no one was home. "Dad?!"

A light turned on behind her. Videl wheeled around to see Joseph in his pajamas standing there. "Videl, What are you doing here at this time of night?" As Joseph moved closer to her, and saw that she was crying. "Videl what happened?"

"Joseph…" Videl began, and the tears began flowing full force, "I messed up…I…I…I don't know what to do."

"Videl you hysterical; you need to calm down and tell me what happened." Joseph said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I can't…I really messed up." Videl said sobbing into her hands.

"Videl is anyone dead?" Joseph asked, and Videl shook her head. "Is any one in danger?" She shook her head. "Is anyone hurt?" Videl nodded her head. "Physically?" Videl shook her head. "Well then I think the best thing to do is to get some sleep, and you can tell me what happed in the morning when the wounds aren't so fresh. Are you spending the night?" Videl nodded her head. "Well why don't you go upstairs, and try to get some rest, and I'll make you some tea in the morning."

Videl nodded, and then Joseph walked her to the stairs. Then he gave her a hug and watched her walk upstairs. 'Something went wrong with her and Gohan. I haven't seen her cry this much since her mother died.' Joseph turned off the lights and went back to bed.

Videl walked into her room, and left the lights off. She crawled into her bed in the same clothes she was wearing. Videl then cried herself to sleep.

In the morning, the sun shone through Videl's window right on her face. The light caused her eyes to open. She sat up and squinted to look through the window. Her head was pounding from all the crying she did last night. She got out of bed and walked over to her bathroom. When she saw herself in the mirror she was taken aback about how bad she looked. She opened the medicine cabinet and opened a bottle of aspirin. She got a glass of water and swallowed the pills. Videl then put both the cup and pills back in the cabinet. Videl then got in the shower, and retreated in mind to what had happened last night. The question 'why' kept repeating in her mind. Videl then got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Joseph was in the kitchen making breakfast. As promised there was tea waiting for her, and also a breakfast of eggs, toast, and bacon. Videl sat down and began to sip the tea, but she was in no mood to eat. Joseph, hearing Videl sit down, turned around and sat across from her.

"Did you sleep well?" Joseph said trying to break the silence.

"No," Videl said shaking her head, "Did I wake anyone else up last night?"

"No, I'm the only one home. Your father and Buu are off on another press tour before the tournament."

"Oh," Videl said pausing, "I forgot about that."

"So do you want to eat anything, or do you just want to tell me what happened?"

"I'm not hungry." Videl said pushing the plate away.

"Do you want to talk about it here, or do you want to go to the couch?"

"Let's go over to the couch; it's a long story." Videl said as her eye began to mist over.

The pair took their tea to the couch, and got comfortable.

"Now, tell me what happen. And Videl, don't be afraid to cry." Joseph said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Well…" Videl began already feeling the tears beginning to form. "Gohan has been working a lot lately, and I was tried of just sitting home with my roommate. So I went over to Gohan's place, and he told me had a romantic evening plan for last night. I got ready like an hour before the date, and then Gohan called me saying that he had a work emergency and had to push the date back thirty minutes."

"Well that doesn't seem so bad." Joseph said.

Tears started to flow down Videl's cheeks, "That's not the worst part. I got this invite to a party, and I figured that it would be better than waiting around for Gohan."

"And?"

"Well when I got at the party, I was just hanging around. Then this guy came up and started flirting with me. I flirted back trying to be nice to him. Well he took it the wrong way, and he kissed me." Videl was fully crying now, "Gohan saw the whole thing, and punched the guy. Gohan just had this look of complete anger, but at the same time sadness."

Joseph was silent hearing this part, but nodded his head for her to continue the story.

"Well Gohan stormed out of the party, and I followed him. He was yelling saying how could I do this. I yelled back saying he was never there for me. Then he said he couldn't believe that he thought that we were ready. Then he flew away. I follow him, but he was too fast and he disappeared. I called his phone and his mom told me that he left to go train for the tournament, and he won't be back till then. I messed up big time, and now I can't fix it."

"There is always a way to fix it. Sometimes is not the way you want it to work out, but you can't control that."

"If I would have just not gone…"

"Videl there is no use in thinking about 'what if'; it is just a waste of time."

"Joseph, I can't help but think 'what if'."

"Videl you're doing yourself no favors by doing that, you're going to drive yourself crazy. Now maybe you shouldn't have lead that boy on, but Gohan also shouldn't have ran away. Now maybe it's a good thing that you have a break for a while."

"How could that ever be good? He's out there somewhere thinking I don't love him anymore."

"Now Gohan was never one for quick judgments, I think it was all just a little too much for him to handle and he needed to get away for a bit."

"Do think we'll be able to work it out?"

"The only ones who can answer that are you and Gohan. But I will ask you this; do you love him?"

Videl stopped crying and starred at Joseph, "Yes of course, that will never change."

"Well are you prepared to lose him?"

"No, but if that's what he wants; I just want him to be happy."

"You got to be ready for anything, these things might not work out the way you want it too. Now he is off clearing his head for a month, the question is; what are you going to do?"

Videl was silent for a moment, then she got up and walk towards the gym, "I'm going to do the exact same thing he is; I'm going to train."

**Up on Kami's Lookout **

Goku, Gohan, Dende, and Mr. Popo were standing outside the time chamber.

"I thought Piccolo had destroyed the time chamber?" Gohan said starring at newly replaced doors.

"He did, but then I replaced it with a new dimension." Dende said starring at the doors. "The only problem is that I couldn't figure out how to make it have a different time stream. If only I could talk to Kami."

Goku then slapped Dende on the back, almost sending him flying into the doors. "It's fine Dende; all we need it for is a place to train." Then Goku turned to Mr. Popo, "Just one question, does it have any food."

Goku and Mr. Popo began talking about a training regimen. Dende, sensing a great distress in Gohan, decided to talk to his old friend.

"Gohan, I feel you're having an eternal struggle, is there something wrong?" Dende asked.

"Dende something happened tonight and I lost it for awhile, and I want to get it back." Gohan said starring at the ground.

"That's all you need to tell me my friend." Dende then walked over to the door, and began explaining the new rules of the time camber. "So the dimension is in normal time; one day here equals one day in there. There is no time limit on how long you can be in the chamber, and there is no limit on how many times in a lifetime you can enter the chamber. Yeah that's pretty much it."

"Great! When can we start?" Goku said bounding towards the door and grabbing the door knob.

"Wait!" Mr. Popo yelled before Goku could open the door. "Gohan cannot train in that suit."

Gohan looked down at his clothes. He was still in his suit and tie that he was wearing last night. It had rips all over it from flying too rough and powering up to Super Saiyan. "I guess you're right Mr. Popo. Is there anything you can do about it?"

"Of course" Mr. Popo said. Then he nodded his head and Gohan's ripped suit was replaced with his blue shirt and orange gi.

"Thanks Mr. Popo" Gohan said. Gohan then remembered that the engagement ring was in his suit pocket. Gohan then reached into his right pocket, and was relived when he pulled out the black box. Then he look up, put the box back in his pocket, and said, "Let's do this."

Gohan and Goku stepped into the chamber, only to return the day before the tournament.

**Two Weeks Later in Satan City**

Videl hardly left the gym, and had broken almost every piece of equipment. She ran though the same drills at least a hundred times a day, and no one dared to enter the ring with her.

Mr. Satan had just returned home, and was about to leave for another press tour. He would not be returning until after the tournament. He knew something was up with his daughter and Gohan, but he was not sure of the details.

"Joseph, what happened between them?" Hercule asked watching Videl break though five cinder bricks.

"It's not my place to tell sir." Joseph said.

"Not your place to tell? Buddy I pay your salary." Mr. Satan said poking in the shoulder.

"Mr. Satan, if I should be so bold, if you want to know what's going on with her, ask her. If she wants you to know, she'll tell you."

"I guess you're right Joseph. Sorry about that whole threatening you thing, sometime I cannot control the beast within." Mr. Satan said striking a pose.

"It's already forgotten sir. Now go talk to her."

"Ok here I go."

Mr. Satan then crossed the gym over to the boxing ring where Videl was now trying to break six cinder bricks.

"Uh hi Videl" Mr. Satan said because he had just returned home that day.

"Hi dad" Videl said setting up the bricks and the smashing through them like they were tissue paper. "Aaaahaaah"

Mr. Satan was a little taken aback when seeing how strong his daughter had gotten. "Uh…Videl do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No" Videl said grabbing some more bricks and setting them up.

"Videl, I'm your father and I'm always here for you." Mr. Satan said kind of hurt at his daughter bluntness.

"I know," Videl said not looking at her father. "but I'm not going to think about it anymore. I'm putting all my energy into training."

Mr. Satan had never seen his daughter so focused, so he figured whatever happened must have been big. "Well if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"Yeah I know. Aaaahaaaahhh" Videl said smashing through seven bricks.

Just as Mr. Satan was about to leave, one of his many servants ran up to the ring.

"Miss Videl that energy blocking suit you designed is ready. It passed all tests and inspections, and it's ready for your use whenever you want it." The servent said.

"Good" Videl said hoping out of the ring to follow to servent.

"Energy blocking suit?" Mr. Satan asked confused, "What's that for?"

"You'll see dad, you'll see."

**Meanwhile up in the Time Chamber**

Gohan had just got blasted by a kamehameha wave, and was forced to power down from his Super Saiyan form from exhaustion. Breathing heavy, Gohan gripped his right thigh for the box. It had become like a security blanket for him over the weeks. Gohan stood up, and was immediately reprimanded by his father.

"Gohan, What are you doing?! There are huge holes in your defense. You're capable of doing so much more." Goku yelled.

"I trying dad." Gohan said catching his breath. "I really am trying."

"No your not, your mind is some where else; get your head in the fight Gohan."

"Heeerraaaahh" Gohan said launching an energy blast at his father.

Goku was able to dodge it quite easily, and then teleported behind Gohan and grabbed the box out of Gohan's pocket. "Is this why you're so distracted?" Goku said and then teleported away from Gohan.

"Give that back!" Gohan said chasing after Goku.

"No, you got to make me first." Goku said teleporting all round his son.

Gohan powered up into a Super Saiyan and began to chase his father; Goku then proceeded to taunt Gohan.

"No wonder Videl dumped you"

"" Gohan said putting all his anger into his attack. Gohan stopped to sense his father's movements; Goku was obviously moving in a predictable pattern. Gohan then lunged at an empty space, but seconds later Goku appeared there. Before Goku could stop him, Gohan had him pinned up against the wall holding his father by the throat. "GIVE IT TO ME!" Gohan said threw gritted teeth.

"Gohan…here…" Goku said gasping for air. As soon as the box was back in his hand, Gohan released his grip. "Whoa…" Goku said taking a gulp, "Remind me never to do that again." Goku laughed it off, but Gohan still had a serious look on his face. "Gohan I was only trying to make you push yourself. I didn't mean anything I said."

Gohan stared down at the box in his hand, "Do you think we'll ever get back together dad?"

"I can't answer that Gohan; only you and Videl can." Gohan looked down in disappointment; then Goku wrapped his arm around him. "But I do know one thing, that when something is meant to be, it always has a way of working it's self out. Now, how about we get something to eat?"

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I was out of town for the hoildays. I would still be out of town if it wasn't for the fact I have to work tomorrow. I have to work at a Toys R Us on Black Friday, all I can say is pray for me. Well I hope you are still enjoying my story, and I want you to keep commenting. Please, please comment.**


	9. The Tournament Begins

Today was the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament and Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks were searching the crowd for any signs of their friends.

"Where is everybody?" Bulma asked scanning the crowd.

"Mom, do you see Goten anywhere?" Trunks said tugging at Bulma's skirt.

"No, I don't see anyone." Bulma said. Then she turned to Vegeta, who was walking with his arms crossed and eyes shut. "Hey Mr. Radar Man! Can't you sense anyone?"

"The only one I care about is Kakarot, and all I can say is that he's not here." Vegetasaid with his eyes still shut.

"Some help you are." Bulma said glaring at her husband, and then a voice rang out behind her.

"Bulma!" Chi Chi said holding onto Goten.

"Hey Chi Chi, finally we found someone."

"Hey Goten" Trunks said running over to do their secret handshake.

"Hey Trunks, you ready to lose in the Junior Competition today?" Goten asked.

"No way, I'm defending champ."

"You're going to lose; I've been working hard on my own special moves."

"We'll see"

Bulmaand Chi Chi laughed at their sons' competitive nature. Then a voice made them turn when they heard it.

"Hey! There you guys are." Krillinsaid walking over with number 18, and Marron.

"Hey are you guys entering too?" Bulma asked waving at one of her oldest friends.

"And be humiliated because I have to lose to that idiot again." Number 18 said in her monotone voice gesturing at a poster of Mr. Satan giving the victory sign. "No thank you."

"No we just came with Master Roshi to support you guys." Krillin said.

"Yeah, where is the old geezer?" Bulma said looking around.

"Where do you think?" Krillin said pointing his thumb behind him. Off in the distance they could see the old man hanging around the women's restroom. Roshi was just getting slapped by a gorgeous looking 20 year old.

"Dirty old man" Bulmasaid in her angry face that was mostly reserved for anything to do with Roshi.

"Hey Chi Chi, where's Goku and Gohan?" Krillin asked noticing the absence of their friends.

"Your guess is as good as mine. About a month ago, Gokupops in with Gohan's phone and said that they were going to go train for the tournament. I haven't seen them since." Chi Chi said.

"A month? What did Gohan tell Videl?" Bulma asked.

"That's the strange part, she called Gohan's phone a little while after Goku left. She sounded like she was in tears. I wish Goku had at least told me where he was taking my Gohan."

"They've been at Kami's lookout." Piccolo said, approaching the group from out of the shadows.

"Hey Piccolo, are you competing today." Krillin asked.

"No, I just came to support Gohan." Piccolo said with his arms folded and his eyes closed.

"Where is my Gohan?" Chi Chi said running over to Piccolo.

"You know Goku; he wanted to eat before they came down. So I went ahead of them."

"Can't he ever think about me before food?" Chi Chi said shaking his head.

The group then began laughing. Then Vegeta and Piccolo lifted their heads, and opened their eyes at the same time.

"Kakarot" Vegeta said.

"Goku" Piccolo said at the same time as Vegeta.

As predicted, Goku and Gohan phased in. The pair then turned around and saw all their family and friends.

"Hi everyone, it's good to see you again." Goku said waving at everyone.

"Goku! Gohan!" Chi Chi said flinging her arms around them, and then she grabbed Gokuby the ear. "The next time you want to take my son off on some month long training ritual, you can at least tell me where you're going."

"Ah I'm sorry Chi Chi." Goku said pulling back and rubbing his ear.

"Sorry mom, it was kind of a last minute thing." Gohan said giving his mother a hug.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" Chi Chi asked.

"I don't want to talk about that now." Gohan said nicely, but was firm.

"Gohan…" Chi Chi began, but was cut off by her other son.

"Gohan!" Goten said jumping up. "Guess what Gohan, I've been training really hard and I'm going to beat Trunks today."

"Really?" Gohan said smiling down at Goten.

"No he's not!" Trunks said running over to Goten.

As the three boys laughed and played, Chi Chi walked over to her husband and asked, "Goku, what happened to him?"

Goku leaned over and kissed his wife on the forehead. "He'll tell you when he's ready."

An announcement came over the speaker. "Attention all fighters, please report to the main building for the qualification rounds for the quarter finals. All other guests please report to the main arena where our Junior Competition is about to begin."

"Well I guess this is where we part ways, good luck you guys." Krillin said.

"Thanks, well are you ready to go?" Goku said looking over at Vegeta and Gohan. They both nodded, and began to walk away. Piccolo followed the three fighters.

"Good luck" Bulma and Chi Chi yelled at the same time. Then the group went to go find their seats.

**Meanwhile up in Mr. Satan's Suite**

Videlwas getting dressed in a full body scarlet suit that did nothing to compliment her figure. Her outfit also included white glove, boots, and a cape. She kind of looked like a superhero standing in front of her father.

"Uh Videl I enjoy a snazzy outfit as much as the next guy, but won't this slow you down?" Mr. Satan said.

"No dad, I've been training in it ever since it was finished." Videlsaid pulling on her last glove.

"Why are you wearing this in the first place?"

"I told you before dad. Basically there are a bunch of little magnets in this fabric that block my energy signature. It's a little more complicated than that, but that the basic idea."

"And you want to do that why?"

"Because when I'm fighting out there, I don't want anyone to know who I am."

"Why?"

"Just because ok?"

"Ok, but I just don't get it Videl."

Videl then pulled a full face mask over her head, and tucked it under her outfit. The mask was scarlet also but had some material similar to sunglasses running from her ears in a V pattern down to her nose. The mask was within the rules of the competition since it was not protecting her head. The mask also had a build in voice changer that changes her voice into a deep robotic sounding voice. Between the non form fitting outfit and the voice changer, it was impossible to tell that it was really Videl under it all.

"It time to get going, are you ready Videl?"

"Yes," a deep robotic voice responded, "But don't call me Videl."

"What should I call you?"

"Call me the Scarlet Fighter."

The Scarlet Fighter and Mr. Satan walked out of the suite. Once they got to the main building, the Scarlet fighter disappeared into the crowd so not to be seen with Mr. Satan.

Just then Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo were checking in.

"Ok you three can go in," the man at the check in desk said gesturing towards Goku, Gohan and Vegeta, and then he turned to Piccolo. "But I'm sorry sir; only fighters are allowed in."

"Hm, I'd like to see you stop me." Piccolo said walking in the main building.

"They don't pay me enough." The man muttered to himself.

The foursome then took a spot on the back wall and waited to hear how the qualifiers will work.

Then an announcer took his position at the microphone and began explaining how it would work. "Hello fighters, and welcome to the 26th World Martial Arts Tournament." He paused for all the cheering and hollering, "All right settle down. Now here's how the qualifiers are going to work, it is similar to last time. All competitors will punch this machine one time. The top eight competitors will then move on to the classic bracket matches. The competitor with who is left standing will move on to fight Mr. Satan. Now to set the bar, here's our World Champ, Mr. Satan."

The crowd erupted, "Satan! Satan! Satan!"

Mr. Satan walked up to the machine, flashed a few poses, and then hit the machine with all his might. 150 flashed on the scene, and then the crowd erupted in roar.

Then the announcer started up again, "Now everyone form a line, and we'll get this over as quickly as possible."

The three Saiyans got in line as close as they could together, but they were a few people in between them. Officials walked up and down the line too make sure that everyone got a fair shot. Then when they came across Vegeta, they stopped.

"Excuse me sir to avoid what happened last time, we must asked you to wait until all other competitors have had a turn." One official said.

"Hm why don't you just giveme my place and we can all be done with this." Vegeta said.

"Every competitor must participate in the qualifier."

"Fine" Vegeta said and then walked over to Piccolo was and leaned up against the back wall.

As the fights threw their punches, they got a lot of 80's, and 90's, and even a few 100's. Then it was Goku's turn. Goku then genteelly tapped the sensor and 354 flashed on the screen. After a few more fighters it was Gohan's turn. Gohan tapped the sensor and 329 flashed on the screen. Then Gohan walked back to where Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta where standing.

"Good job Gohan" Goku said slapping his son on the back.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Vegetaasked with his arms folded and eyes shut.

Just then a big pink blob and just punched a 400, and was jumping back towards them with glee.

"Hey Buu" Gohan said waving at him.

Buu stopped short and then starred at Gohan. "Buu not suppose to talk to Gohan."

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan make Videl cry and that makes Mr. Satan mad."

"I did mean to make her cry." Gohan said starring down at the ground, and looked back up at Buu, "Buu, do you know where Videl is now?"

"Buu not suppose to tell. Bye Bye" Buu then jumped away towards Mr. Satan's suite.

Gohan just starred at Buu walking away. 'Where is she?' Gohan thought scanning the crowd. Not seeing her anywhere, Gohan decided to sense for her energy. 'That's impossible; I can't find her anywhere.' Gohan then looked up and saw a mysterious red fighter punch a 287.

"Wow who was that?" Gohan said starring at the number on the screen.

"Grr" Piccolo let out a low annoyed groan.

"What's up Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo looked up, "I can't sense that fighter's power level. It's like something is blocking it. I can't tell if that fighter is pulling back, or if that is their full power. If any of you fight that guy, I'd be careful about underestimating him."

"You're right, it's like there's a shield around him." Gohan said glaring at the fighter who was walking towards them.

The fighter, seeing Gohan stopped twenty feet away from him and just starred at him. It was like this for a few minutes, and then the fighter turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"What was that about?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know, but I am getting excited. This might be a tougher competition then we thought." Goku said.

**One Hour and One Broken Machine Later**

All three of the Saiyans had made it through to the quarter finals. After hearing the news, the group decided to go watch the finals of the Junior Competition. As expected it was Goten versus Trunks.

"Here we go ladies and gentlemen, the match you've all been waiting for." The fight announcer said, "The rematch of the century. As you can all remember, these little guys amazed and shocked us all in the last tournament, with their amazing abilities. Now here they are for round two, now without any more delay; Let the fight begin!"

Goten and Trunks took to the air, throwing punches left and right. Dodging and blocking each blow. The audience was incomplete silence, except of course for Chi Chi and Bulma. The young pair phased in an out of view so fast that no one knew what was going on. Both Trunks and Goten began to fire energy blast.

"There's no way you're going to win, Goten." Trunks said charging an energy blast.

"Oh yeah!" Goten said.

Trunks then released the blast. Goten waited to the last possible second, and then teleported out of the way. Trunks looked around stunned that he had missed Goten. Trunks never saw Gotenflying at him full speed from above. Within seconds Goten had slammed Trunks to the ground outside the ring, and then flipped up onto the ring.

"That's it! Trunks was knocked out of the ring; Goten wins." The announcer said.

The crowd erupted in cheers. Trunks pulled himself up and look up at his friend, "Goten you cheated!"

"No I didn't, I won fair and square." Goten said jumping up and down.

"I'm going to get you!" Trunks said jumping up on the stage to chase Goten.

Goten ran off the stage, and ran back to where the fighters wait for their matches. When he ran past a fighter in red, the fighter said, "Good job Goten"

Goten stopped in his tracks, and said, "Thanks Mister"

Trucks having just caught up with his friend, whispered to his friend, "Hey who is this guy?"

"Beats me'

Then the young pair ran off to go met up with their family.

Back in the center ring, the announcer said, "All fighter competing in the quarter finals please report to the main building to decide the matches."

"Well I guess is where we leave you Piccolo." Goku said.

"Good luck" Piccolo said and then went to go find their friends in the crowd.

"You ready?" Goku asked Vegeta and Gohan.

Vegeta was silent, but Gohan nodded and said, "Let's go"

The three Saiyans then walked into the main building.

**Hey guys,**

**So I got a few comments about how Gohan should enter the tournament in disguise, and I just want to say you were close but I have had this planned since I started the story. And to all those who question the disguise, I will raise to points. One, if Goten and Trunks could enter the tournament as Mighty Mask, and haveno one question it, Videl won't be a stretch. And two, one of the greatest writers in all of history, William Shakespeare, in the majority of his plays would always have someone in disguise. Please keep commenting.**


	10. Gohan vs the Scarlet Fighter

**So I got to explain something about this chapter. So since Videl is in disguise, whenever another person is talking about her, they assume that she's a guy. But when we see it through her eyes, she refers to herself as a girl. It's kind of confusing, but I did my best. I hope you enjoy it, and as always please comment.**

When walking into the main building, Gohan wasn't surprised to see Buu or that mysterious red fighter. The other fighters looked tough, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. One fighter had a big H on his chest, another was a boxer, and the last looked to be from a small African village.

As all the fighters looked over each other, the announcer and a few officials wheeled in a bracket board, and a box. "Ok now this is going to be like any other tournament. Each fighter will draw a number out of the box, and the number that corresponds with the bracket will be you position in the tournament. I'll call your names in alphabetical order." The announcer said. "Now, first up is Buu."

Buu bounced up to the box, and pulled out a piece of paper and said, "Three!"

"So Buu will be in the second bracket; next up is Gohan."

"I got number 7." Gohan said showing the piece of paper to the officials.

"That puts you in the last match; next is Goku."

"Number six" Goku said showing the piece of paper.

"Match number three for you. Now next up is Mr. Hurricane"

"It's The Hurricane." The fighter with the H on his chest corrected, "Number one; that's a sign right there."

"First match for you. And next is Levi."

The boxer stepped forward and pull out a number, "Four."

"Number four, so that puts you in the match against Buu. Next, is umm the Scarlet Fighter."

"Scarlet Fighter; what kind of a name is that?" The Hurricane said laughing.

"It's better than the Hurricane." The Scarlet Fighter said walking by him with her arms crossed. She then walked over and picked a number, and was lucky no one could see the surprise in her eyes when she said, "Eight"

"So that puts you in the final match against Gohan. Vegeta you're next."

Vegeta said nothing, and just showed a piece of paper that had the number two on it to the officials.

"So it will be Vegeta versus the Hurricane in the first match. Being that all the other fighters have a spot, that means Mr. Zamba will be fighting Goku in the third match."

"It's just Zamba." The fighter from the African village said.

"Oh sorry about that" the announcer said looking door at his clip board. "Now I better go announce the matches to the audience. So Vegeta and Hurricane, you're on deck."

"So Vegeta is my first victim." The Hurricane said throwing a bunch of punches to warm up.

"Good luck Vegeta." Goku said.

"I don't need luck." Vegeta said with his eyes closed and his arms folded.

The announcer took center stage, "Now the moment you've all be waiting for; the matches have been finalized and the fighters are ready to go. In our first match we have Vegeta versus the Hurricane. Our second match is Buu versus Levi. Our Third match is Zamba versus Goku. And our final match is Gohan versus the Scarlet Fighter. Now without anymore delays, let's get our first match on the way."

The crowed began to erupt as Vegeta and the Hurricane walked into the ring. Up in the crowd, the Saiyans' friends and family reacted to the line up.

"That was close; I almost thought Goku was going to have to fight Gohan in the first round." Chi Chi said in relief.

"Come on Vegeta, don't embarrass him to much!" Bulma said yelling as loud as she could.

"Now let the match begin!" The announcer said.

"Prepare to feel the wrath of the Hurricane." The fighter yelled as he ran full speed at Vegeta.

Vegeta did nothing, and just stood there with his arms folded and eyes shut. At the last possible second, Vegeta fully extended his arm with his fist clenched. This caused the Hurricane to run full force into his fist, knocking himself out cold.

"Wow, I don't know how to call that. Was it a self knock out or a one hit knock out?" the announcer said.

"I don't care what you call it, just call the match." Vegeta snapped at him.

"Vegeta wins"

The crowd erupted in roars. "That's my man!" Bulma screamed.

Vegeta walked back into the building, and was congratulated by Goku. "Good job Vegeta, but you didn't have to take him out that quick."

"Now on to the next match" The announcer said as Buu and Levi walked out on stage. "Let the match begin!"

About an hour later, Levi finally collapse from exhaustion. Buu hadn't moved the entire match, and Levi had been punching him in the gut over and over.

"Eight…Nine…Ten. That's it Buu is the winner." The announcer said.

"Finally!" Chi Chi said half asleep.

"Well how about we move along with the matches. Next up is Goku versus Zamba." The announcer said. "Goku is a former champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament, and Zamba is a first time competitor that has shown great promise." The announcer said as the fighters entered the ring.

"Come on Goku, show no mercy!" Chi Chi yelled as she punched the guy in front of her.

"It is an honor to fight a former champion." Zamba said bowing to Goku.

"It is an honor to fight you too." Goku said also bowing.

"What good sportsmanship, how about we give them a round of applause folks?" The announcer said as the stadium erupted in applause.

"Come on Goku, rip his eyes out." Chi Chi screamed.

"Uh Chi Chi, I think you should calm down a bit." Krillin said.

"Grr" Chi Chi said glaring at Krillin.

"Forget I said anything." Krillin said looking away nervously.

"Wimp" 18 said when her husband backed down.

"I can never win." Krillin said.

"Let the match begin!" The announcer yelled.

Zamba fought with a lot of heart in the match. Out of respect to Zamba, Goku didn't fly or use energy blasts. Goku had a couple of close call, but in the end Goku knocked Zamba out of the ring.

Goku reach over and helped Zamba off the ground. "Great job Zamba, you almost had me that last time."

"Yes but you were the superior warrior. It was an honor to be defeated by you." Zamba said pulling himself up with the help of Goku.

"I love to fight you again when you get some more training in."

"It would be a pleasure."

"So that means Goku will be moving on to the semi-finals; now on to our final match." The announcer said throwing his mic up into the air. "Now we got a good one for this last match, it's Gohan versus the Scarlet Fighter."

"Good luck son, and remember don't underestimate this fighter." Goku said look over at the Scarlet Fighter.

"I won't dad." Gohan said and then walked over to the entrance to the ring.

While walking the long walk to the ring, Gohan noticed something familiar about the way this fighter carried himself. Gohan couldn't put his finger on it but he felt like he knew this fighter.

"Gohan is the son of Goku and has shown just as much talent for fighting, if not more, than his father. And then we have the mysterious Scarlet Fighter. Not much is known about this fighter, but in the qualifier he scored very high. This final battle is shaping up to be an exciting one."

Up in the crowd, Piccolo became more alert at the announcement of the fight.

"Come on Gohan, knock his block off." Chi Chi said jumping up and down.

"Oh please, this guy will be no trouble for Gohan." Krillin said leaning back in his seat.

"I won't be so sure of that Krillin." Piccolo said,

"What do you mean?!" Chi Chi snapped at Piccolo.

"Focus on that fighter's energy." Piccol said.

After a few moments of trying, Krillin finally figured it out, "He has none; how is that possible."

"I don't know" Picccolo said.

"Excuse me, but what does that have to do with my son losing a fight?" Chi Chi said annoyed.

"Maybe nothing; but this fighter punched almost a 300 in the qualifier. The closest person to him was Mr. Satan who punched a 150. By not being able to sense his energy is a big disadvantage to Gohan, because he won't know if the fighter has used up his entire energy on an attack or not. He's fighting blind here."

"That won't affect him at all; he can take him." Chi Chi said, "Come on Gohan!"

Gohan was starring down the fighter and thought, 'I get this weird feeling like I know him or something, but from where?'

"You can feel the energy heating up down here; the energy between these two fighters is electric. Now let's not keep them waiting any longer, let the match begin."

Gohan and the fighter stood still for a few moments, and then Gohan decided to move. Gohan jumped forward to attack with lightning speed. Just as he was about to make contact, fighter ducked. 'What?' Gohan thought in amazement. Then with just as much speed, the fighter kicked Gohan to the other side of the ring. Gohan got up, and looked over to see that the fighter was still in the exact same spot. Gohan touched his right thigh, and felt the box's imprint.

"Come on that was terrible." A deep robotic voice came from the fighter, "You're defense is full of holes."

"Thanks for the help, but I already have plenty of mentors." Gohan said racing toward the fighter again.

As Gohan punched with intense speed, the fighter took to the sky and Gohan followed suit. The fighter phased in an out around Gohan. Gohan could tract his movements and began to get confused.

"Over here" The Scarlet Fighter said as she punched Gohan back down to the ring.

"Focus Gohan!" Goku yelled to his son.

"Well Kakarot, looks like your boy is losing his touch." Vegeta said smirking at the scene.

"He's just not focusing; I know he can do it if he focuses." Goku said.

Gohan got up breathing heavy, and then the fighter landed a few feet away. "It's the suit" Gohan said.

"What?" The fighter said not quite hearing him clearly.

"The suit, it's blocking you ki some how." Gohan said holing his right thigh.

"Very good, you always were a smart guy." The fighter said.

"How do you know that?"

The fighter was silent.

"Who are you?!" Gohan said lunging forward, but again the fighter dodged it.

Up in the crowd, Chi Chi was losing her mind. "Come Gohan, land a punch!"

"He can't track him, and the fighter seems to know all Gohan's moves." Krillin said.

'Who is this fighter?' Piccolo thought.

As Gohan tried to land another punch, the fighter dodged again. "You were a lot better before." The fighter said now taunting him.

"Who are you, and how do you know who I am?" Gohan said not attacking any more.

Again the fighter was silent.

"Real fighters aren't afraid to show their faces; you're just a coward."

Then the fighter decided it was enough, "Coward? I am not a coward. I'm not afraid to show my face, you just haven't asked."

Gohan was dumbstruck by this. "Uh…can you show me your face?" Gohan asked.

"You didn't say please." The fighter said now playing with him.

"Will you please show me your face?" Gohan said a little annoyed with this fighter.

"Ok"

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Scarlet fighter has agreed to take off his mask. Who could be under there?" The announcer said.

The whole crowed went silent as the fighter reached under the mask and began to pull it off. Slowly the mask revealed deep blue eyes, and raven black hair. Videl then threw the mask off to the side and waited for the realization to set in.

"Videl?" Gohan said softly.

"Videl?!" Chi Chi, Krillin, and Bulma all said in unison. 18 and Piccolo just starred in silence, but were just as shocked.

"Ladies and gentlemen the Scarlet Fighter is none other than Videl Satan; the daughter of our Champion, Mr. Hercule Satan. This is changing in to quite some fight; the son of a former champion and the daughter of our current champion, facing off against each other in the same ring. Let see what happens."

"Hello Gohan" Videl said in a harsh tone.

"Videl?" Gohan said just as shocked.

"I guess I can take off this cape and gloves now." Videl said throwing the items off the stage. "Shocked to see me aren't you?"

"Videl, I…" Gohan began but was cut off.

"How could you just leave me on my own you big jerk?!" Videl asked now going on the attack.

"I needed some time…" Gohan said dodging every move.

"You need some time?! You didn't even give me a chance to explain myself."

"You kissed another guy, what was there to explain?" Gohan said dodging, but not trying to attack.

"I didn't want too." Videl said just as intense, but she had stopped attacking.

"There was still a kiss Videl, and it hurt me." Gohan said standing still.

"I am sorry Gohan, but there is no way I can take it back." Videl said standing right in front of him.

"Videl I'm not sure how I feel anymore."

Videl was silent then walked right up to Gohan. "Gohan are you saying you don't love me anymore?"

Gohan was silent and didn't make eye contact with her.

"Gohan if that's what you're saying, throw me into that brick wall right now; break every bone in my body because if you're saying that you'll have no problem doing that. But I can still say after all this that I love you."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the punches and kicks have stopped and now it seems to be a war of words. I cannot hear the exact words they are saying, but something tells me that it happened outside the ring." The announcer said.

"Gohan" Videl said, "Do you still love me?"

Gohan looked at Videl straight in the eye, turned around, walked over to the side of the ring and jumped down voluntarily.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Gohan has jumped out of the ring. That makes Videl the winner."

Half the crowd began to cheer, but the other half was silent. Videl just starred at Gohan. "Gohan?"

"This is not the place to talk about this." Gohan said. "Let's go some place else."

Gohan then took to the sky, but slow enough for Videl to follow.

Videl then turned to the announcer and said, "I forfeit" Then Videl began to follow Gohan.

"Uh Videl has just forfeit, and that means Goku will have a spot in the finals." The announcer said.

"Aw that's no fun." Goku said disappointed.

**Bet you didn't see that coming. I know Gohan fighting Videl was very predictable, but I don't care. So my next update might take a while. I decided to take a break from writing. One because I have finals, and two I was getting way to into my own story. So much in fact that when I thought about my crush, I was calling him Gohan. (I am not a creepy fan-girl, I was just thinking about my story too much.) It freaked me out too much so I will take a break for a bit. I swear I'll get back as soon as I can. I hope you can be patient, and please comment. If I get a lot of comments, I might consider writing the next update sooner.**


	11. The Big Talk

As Chi Chi and the rest of the group watched Gohan and Videl fly away, she turned to Piccolo and said, "Hey Big-Ears!"

"Grr" Piccolo only let out an annoyed grunt, and kept his eyes closed.

"You can hear a pin drop on the moon; I bet you heard that whole conversation."

Piccolo nodded his head once.

"Well," Chi Chi said getting louder, "What just happened?"

After a few moments of silence, Piccolo finally revealed what he had learned, "This is what I have been able to gather. Gohan hasn't told me anything, so this is all just a guess. Gohan saw Videl kissing another guy and he ran away after that happened."

"WHAT!" Chi Chi said shocked about how Videl could do that to her son.

"Well in all honesty, a kiss isn't that big of deal." Bulmasaid, "It hardly justifies him disappearing for a month."

Chi Chi was about to defend he son, but Piccolo cut her off, "He saw her do that, the night he was going to propose."

"What!" Bulma and Chi Chi said in unison.

"How do you know that?" Chi Chi said nearly jumping over everyone to get closer to Piccolo.

"Because," Piccolo began, "I saw him pull a black ring box from his pocket before he entered the time chamber. And if you watched him fight closely, he kept feeling his right thigh. My guess is he still has it in his pocket."

Bulma looked back down at the fighting ring trying to recall the fight she had just witnessed. "Now that you mention it, I did think that it was kind of weird that he kept doing that."

"Oh Gohan" Chi Chi said looking up where she last saw him fly away.

"You should be proud of your son." Piccolo said looking up at the same spot; Chi Chi turned him with tears in her eyes. "He knew that this wasn't a place to talk about his situation. He made the choice to make things right."

"Yeah don't worry Chi Chi, Gohan is a smart boy. He'll be ok." Bulmasaid, rubbing the back of her friend with one hand, and rocking Bulla with her other.

Chi Chi just starred up at the sky, and then she whispered, "Oh Gohan."

**Meanwhile**

Videl was closely following Gohan. It was weird to be this close to him after not seeing him for so long. It was also funny to her to be so angry with him, but only want to feel his embrace around her.

While she was sure he was not looking at her, Videl flew closer to Gohan just to feel his energy surround her.

Little did she know that Gohan was doing something similar. Gohanclosed his eyes and focused on only Videl's energy. His mind wondered back to happier times; their first kiss, when he was reunited with her after the defeat of Buu, and the first time they told each other that they loved each other.

It seems so weird, but life was so much simpler when the world was going to end. All he needed to say was he loved her and that was it. Now he would rather be fighting Cell or Buuinstead of having this talk with Videl.

Gohan snapped back into reality, and chose to land on a small island. He watched as Videl landed a few feet away from him.

Seeing him stand there right in front of her, all Videl wanted to do was to run into his arms and never let Gohan go again. But her anger towards him was about equal to her love for him. She was not going to budge.

After a few moments of silence and just starring at each other, Videl snapped, "Well! You didn't answer my question."

Gohan was taken a back, but he was just silent.

"Do you still love me?" Videlsaid with tears starting to appear, but she did her best not to let him see them.

Gohan looked down to at the ground, searching for what he needed to say, and then he finally spoke, "Videl" He breathed in deep, as if it was hard for him to speak her name, "Being away for that long gave me time to think about us and life. And I have decided that my life was much less stressful without you in it."

"Gohan" Videl said as she let one single tear fall down her cheek.

"But I didn't realize how much stress I had," Gohan said as he looked down at his now clenched fist, "Until I saw you kissing that guy, and my whole world fell apart."

Videl was stunned at what she was listening to, "I am really sorry for that; I never wanted it to happen."

"I know that," Gohan said bluntly, "But it would have never happened, if you didn't led him on."

"How could you say that?"

"Because it's the truth, and you know it."

"Gohan," Videl said very surprised, "You're the one who pulled away from me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You spent all your time either with work or with school; I was the one that you always had to make it up to."

"Videl I did all of that for you."

"How? How was any of that for me?"

"It was so I could buy you this." Gohan said pulling the ring box out of his pocket.

Videl's eyes locked onto the box, "Gohan, what is that?"

"I think you know full well what it is."

"Gohan…I…"

"I was going to ask you that night." Gohansaid looking down at the box. "But then I saw you with him, and I had to question everything."

Videl was silent, all she could do was think, 'That's why he freaked out so much.' Videl shook her head in disbelief, and then she said, "Gohan, I'm…"

Gohan quickly cut her off, "Videl let me finish. I've had time to think, about what I want and what I want my life to be. And I came to the conclusion that life is too stressful when you're in it."

"Gohan?" Videlsaid with tears beginning to fall down her cheeks again.

"Everything just seems to clump together and it becomes a huge weight on my shoulders."

"Gohan, I'm…" Videl said crying full force.

"Videl, please. Yes it's a lot of stress in my life with that doesn't have to be there," Gohan looked directly into Videl's tear soaked eyes, "But I never want it not to be there." Gohan smiled as he said that.

Videl stopped crying. It took a second for what he said to register, and then she said, "What?"

"Videl I am so sorry I left, but I still want to ask you." Gohan then got down on one knee and opened the box. The ring was so beautiful to her. "Videl, will you marry me?"

Videlwas in shock. To go from thinking she was losing him forever, to asking her if she would spend the rest of her life with him. Videl looked very confused when she said, "Gosh!" Videl was smiling at the ridiculousness of it all, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Gohan said still down on one knee.

"How is it possible that you can make me so angry one second," Videl said, "and then turn it around and make me love you that much more?"

"So is that a yes?" Gohan said hopeful.

"No" Gohan looked hurt, and then she said, "It's a hell yes."

Gohan smiled that smile that made her weak-kneed, and then he got up and took Videl into his embrace. He pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on Videl's left ring finger, and it fit perfectly. The couple was all smiles, and then Gohan lifted Videlup by the waist and swung here around in a circle. He brought her down slowly, not breaking eye contact withher. Then he kissed her with all the passion they had been holding back. Right there in that moment is when they knew that they were meant to be.

When they were finished, Videl rested he head on Gohan's shoulder, "Gohan I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

"I forgive you. Can you ever forgive me for leaving?"

"It already forgotten" Videl then grabbed his face. "But I swear to goodness if you ever do that again, you're so dead."

Gohan smiled and laughed, "Understood. Now I think it's about time we get back; I bet everyone is worried about us."

"I think they can wait a few more minutes, I haven't seen you for a month." Videl said leaning up and kissing him.

"Well, I guess a few more minutes couldn't hurt."

**Back at the Tournament**

"That's it folks," The announcer said, "It's all over. Mr. Satan is still our World Champ."

The crowd erupted in a chant, "Satan! Satan! Satan!"

"Let's give are runner up a hand; let's hear it for Goku!"

Goku waved to the crowd, and walked back to the fighter's area. When he saw Vegeta, he could not help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at you simple minded fool!" Vegeta yelled.

"Your fight with Buu," Goku said through laughs, "I still can't believe you lost."

"You've lost to him before!" Vegetayelled with a vein about to pop out of his neck.

"Yeah but that was when he was evil, now he's just a big push over."

"Just shut your mouth you third rate idiot."

"Fine but it was still funny"

Then a voice came from behind them, "Yeah, I am still number one." Mr. Satan yelled at the crowd and flashed a victory sign. Then he walked back into the fighter's area. "Hey Goku, I owe you big time."

"No problem," Goku said slapping him on the back almost knocking him over, "You're more made for the lime light then me."

"Hey do you know where Videl and Gohan went?"

Goku put his fingers to his head, and began searching for his son, "Yeah, they are on an island not to far from here."

"Do you know when they'll be back?"

"When they're ready" Goku said, "Man, am I hungry."

"Why don't I take you and your friends and family out to eat, my treat" Mr. Satan said.

"That's a great idea!" Goku said.

Goten and Trunks appeared after overhearing the whole conversation. Trunks just stood by his father, while Goten climbed up his father's shoulders. "Does that mean I get to go Daddy?" Goten asked.

"Of course you do." Goku said pulling his son off his shoulders and holding him upside-down. Then he turned back to Mr. Satan, "I hope you're ready to be eaten out of house and home; you got four Saiyansgoing to dinner with you."

"I doubt it, I got plenty of money." Mr. Satan said but in the back of his mind he wondered, 'How much could they really eat?'

"Well I guess we should go get everyone, they are probably waiting for us." Goku said putting Goten down and began to walk to the door. He was closely followed by Goten and Mr. Satan, and bringing up the rear was Trunks and Vegeta.

Out in the pavilion, everyone was waiting for the fighters. When they finally appeared everyone started to congratulate them.

Chi Chi ran over to Goten and Goku, and tookthem bothinto his arms. "I'm so proud of the both you." Then she got more serious, "Goku, where is Gohan?"

"With Videl" Goku said jokingly.

"I know that!" Chi Chi yelled now in a blind rage.

While Goku was trying to wrangle in Chi Chi, Bulma walked over to Vegeta and said, "Good job you two."

"Thanks Mom" Trunks said hugging his mother.

Vegeta just closed his eyes and folded his arms, "I don't need you pity Woman."

That set her off, "It wasn't pity, I was trying to be nice you big jerk!"

As a battle began between the happy couple, Mr. Satan walked over to Goku and whispered, "Are you sure they are married?"

"Hmm, oh that" Goku waved it off, "They're always like that. That's how they so affection." The group then erupted in laughter. "Oh I almost forgot, Mr. Satan offered to take us all out to dinner."

"You almost forgot about food," Krillin joked, "It's a nice offer, but I think we've had enough excitement for one day." Krillin then looked over at 18 who was holding a sleeping Marron in her arms. 18 then nodded her head. "I guess we'll see you guys later."

"Bye" Goku said waving as they walked away. "How about you, Piccolo?"

"No" Piccolo said, "I'm just going to go back to the lookout." Piccolo walked away, and then only said, "Tell Gohan he did a good job when he comes back."

"Will do" Goku yelled while he waved to Piccolo. "Well shall we go?"

"Yeah!" Goten and Trunks yelled in unison, and ran ahead of the group. The boys were then followed by Goku holding Chi Chi, Mr. Satan followed them, and bringing up the rear was a now not speaking Bulma and Vegeta.

**An Hour Later **

Gohan and Videl landed back at the Tournament, which was complete empty except for a few officials. Videl and Gohan walked up to Mr. Satan's suite only to find it empty except for one person; Joseph.

"Hello?" Videl asked not seeing anyone.

"Hello who's th…Videl?" Joseph said walking around the corner.

"Hi Joseph," Videl said hugging him and then Gohan walked in.

"Gohan? Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes" Joseph said shaking Gohan's hand. "I trust that you two have made up."

"Oh you could say that." Videlsaid moving the hair out of her eyes with her left hand, and made sure he saw the ring.

"Are…are you two in engaged?" Joseph asked.

"Yes" Videl said.

"That's wonderful" Joseph said giving her another hug. Then he turned to Gohanand shook his hand again. "I can't think of a better man."

"Thank you sir" Gohan said beaming.

"Hey Joseph, where's my father?" Videl asked.

"I believe he took Gohan's family and friends to dinner at a local restaurant." Joseph said.

Gohan quickly scanned the island for his father's ki. "Got it, I know where they are."

"I'd love to stay and talk about it, but I am pretty sure my father and Gohan's mother would want to know as soon as possible."

"That's ok; you can tell me about it later." Joseph said. "Congratulation again"

"Thanks" The newly engaged couple said in unison, and then took off toward the restaurant.

'I knew it' Joseph thought smiling to himself.

**At the Restaurant**

All four Saiyans and Buuwere stuffing their faces with anything in sight. Mr. Satan sat there in shock, but Bulma and Chi Chi continued to eat their meals as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Do they always eat this much?" Mr. Satan asked.

"If you think this is shocking, you should see our grocery bill." Chi Chi said.

"Same here" Bulma said.

"Hey I just want to say thank you for all of this." Gokusaid witha mouth full of food.

"It's no problem Goku, I owe you more than a free meal." Mr. Satan said.

"Hey I don't mind throwing the fight, as I told you I'm not cut out for the lime…" Goku stopped talking and eating, and turned towards the door.

"Goku what's up?" Bulma asked after seeing such a drastic change in him.

Vegeta answered for him. "It's Kakarot's brat; he just landed outside." Vegeta said as he continued to eat.

"Gohan?!" Chi Chi said almost jumping out of her seat.

"Is my Videl with him?" Mr. Satan asked Goku who nodded his head.

Sure enough Gohan opened the door for Videl, and then they both walked in holding hands.

"Looks like they've made up" Bulma said smiling at the sight.

"Hey everyone how did the tournament go?" Gohansaid trying to break the ice, but he was met with silence and stares. "What?"

"I think we're far more interested in knowing what happen with you guys." Bulmasaid after no one opened their mouth.

"I guess they would be," Gohan said rubbing the back of his head. "After the fight we had."

Chi Chi was giving Videl a death stare, and then Videl said, "Well we worked it all out."

"So everything is fine now?" Goku asked going back to his meal.

"It's better than fine," Gohan said smiling down at Videl, "I asked her to marry me, and she said yes."

Everyone went silent, and Videllifted up her left hand to show the ring. As soon as everyone saw it, they erupted with applause and congratulations, everyone that is except for Vegeta. Even Chi Chi changed her tune once she saw the ring.

"Oh Gohan this is wonderful," Chi Chi said jumping out of her chair and hugging him, "Now Videl, I have everything planned out in my mind."

"That great Chi Chi, but I'd like to have time to plan it myself, and then we can combine ideas."

Then Mr. Satan got up to his daughter, "Videl are you sure about this?"

"Yes Dad, I love Gohan." Videl said smiling at her new fiancé.

"Well then hell boy, I'm on board too." Mr. Satan said hugging his daughter, and then he slapped Gohan on the back.

The group spent the rest of the dinner coming up with ideas for the future wedding. Gohan just kept quiet, and held Videl's hand under the table. He was so glad she was back in her life. And Videl felt the same way about him.

Gohan then whispered so that only Videl could hear him, "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes," Videl whispered back, "I love you too."

**Hey Everyone,**

**First off I have to apologize, my info about the birth date of Bulla was wrong, she was acually born 5 year after the defeat of kid Buu. So I went back and fixed it in my story, I think i mentioned her in like two sentences, so it wasn't that big of a deal. But I wanted to remain as close to the story line as possible, because alternate time lines piss me off kind of lol, only because it tends to throw all the characters personalities out the window, there are a few good ones. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who commented, I got some of the best complements ever and that just made me get more into the story. I know I told you I was taking a break, but I kind of already did. I wrote all my chapters a head of time, and I hadn't written a chapter in two weeks. I was kind having some writers block, but I knew where I wanted to go with this. Now I am at a sort of cross roads, I don't know if I want to continue the story. I have ideas about future chapters and stuff, but I really don't know. So I am leaving it up to you guys, if I get a lot of comments wanting me to continue, then I will. But if I don't, don't worry, during my break I started to read a bunch of Pan and Trunks fic's, and I got an idea for a kind of a sequel. I am fine both way. So I just want to thank you guys again, for filling the creative void in my life, I am really getting back into writing.**


	12. Returning to Normal

**I have returned. I have decided to continue writing my fic until the birth of Pan. But then I will move on. Well on with the story.**

After the celebration of the tournament and of the engagement, it was time for the group to part ways.

"Well I guess it's time for us to head back to West City. Don't forget to give us updates on the wedding." Bulma said hugging Chi Chi, Goku, Gohan and Videl.

"We won't" Videl said.

Vegeta just nodded his head towards Goku, who nodded in return.

"Don't think for a second that you're better than me. Next time I'm not holding back." Trunks said doing their secret handshake with Goten.

"Whatever Trunks, you know that I will just beat you the next time too." Goten said.

The adults just laughed at the competitiveness of the two young boys. The Son and the Satan families just waved goodbye to the Briefs family.

Then Chi Chi turned to Gohan and said, "Are you ready to go home?"

"Well Mom, I actually have to get back to Satan City because school starts in a couple of days, and not to mention I have to get back to work." Gohan said.

"What! You mean after a month of not seeing you, you have to leave me again." Chi Chi collapsed into Gohan's chest.

"Don't worry Mom; I will come visit you this weekend." Gohan said comforting his mother.

"Come on Chi Chi, we got to get home. I want to teach Goten here a few moves." Goku said getting his wife off of Gohan.

"Yeah!" Goten said jumping into the air.

"I guess it's all for the best," Chi Chi said in a calm tone, but then turned into her normal intense mode. "But you better bring Videl with you so we can plan this wedding."

"No problem Chi Chi, I'd love too come visit you guys this weekend." Videl said coming to the rescue of Gohan.

Gohan, Videl, and Mr. Satan waved goodbye to Gohan's family, and in an instance the family just disappeared before their eyes.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to that." Mr. Satan said scratching his head, "Well are you two ready to head out? Joseph is waiting for us in the plane."

Now it was Videl's turn to break the news to her father. "Uh Daddy, Gohan and I won't be flying back to Satan City with you."

"What are you talking about, you just said you guys needed to get back to school." Mr. Satan said clueless.

"Yes Dad, and we are, but Gohan and I want to take the more scenic route." Videl said.

"Oh" Mr. Satan said, "I get it. Hormones are a brewing, and…"

"Dad, nothing like that!" Videl said embarrassed.

"Oh saving it for the honeymoon are you." Mr. Satan said elbowing a now bright read Gohan.

"Bye Dad" Videl said grabbing Gohan.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with…that," Mr. Satan said searching for right words, "as long as you love each other."

"Dad nothing is going on, we just want to talk on the way back home, privately." Videl said wanting to be anywhere but here.

"Well whatever you say, just be safe." Mr. Satan said.

Videl quickly hugged her father and took off before he could make an embarrassing moment more embarrassing. Gohan just let out a nervous laugh and waved. Then he quickly followed Videl.

"Well that was weird." Gohan said catching up to Videl.

"Yeah," Videl said blushing. "Sorry about that."

"Oh it's no problem." Gohan said and giving her one of his famous smiles.

Videl lost herself in that smile for a few moments. She had really missed that smile. When they had been apart and Videl was having one of those days when the world seemed to be crashing down around her, all she had to do was imagine Gohan's smile and she knew everything was going to be alright.

"Videl, Hello! Videl!" Gohan said waving his hand in front of Videl's dazed face.

"Oh" Videl said snapping out of her daydream. "Sorry"

"What were you doing?" Gohan asked innocently.

Videl blushed, "Oh nothing, I just was thinking about how much I missed you."

Gohan smiled and blushed, "I missed you too. But could I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"How did you get so strong? I mean you almost punching a 300, and not to mention the number of times you hit me. I'm still kind of sore." Gohan said rubbing his jaw.

Videl laughed, "Anger can be a very good motivator. I had nothing else to do but train."

"You'll have to show me how you trained some time."

"Or it could be my little secret." Videl said playfully.

"No fair" Gohan said just as playfully.

It seem like no time had passed before the lights of Satan City came into view.

"Wow" Gohan said.

"Wow what?" Videl asked confused.

"I don't know, but I just got this felling that this is where I belong," Gohan then turned to make eye contact with Videl. "With you"

Videl said nothing just blushed, and smiled.

Soon the couple made there way back to the university. It was now almost ten at night, and both of them were extremely exhausted, both emotionally and physically. They agreed that it would be best to part ways for now, and continue their reunion in the morning.

"Goodnight" Gohan said outside of Videl's dorm.

"Goodnight" Videl said as Gohan leaned down and kissed her.

"So I'll come pick you up at your apartment around noon tomorrow, ok?"

"That's fine, but I just wished that it was sooner because I don't know how much of Daisy I can handle, after not having any contact with her for a month."

Gohan chuckled, "I know, but I have to run by work really quick in the morning. I will get back here as soon as possible."

Videl breathed in an out heavily, "Well here goes nothing."

Gohan laughed at his fiancée's antics and said, "Be strong"

Videl open the door to her dorm, and walked up the stairs leading to her apartment. She soon reached the door that was sure to have Daisy behind it. Videl dug in her pocket for her key, and put it in the door. As the door open, Videl let out a deep breath. Daisy was surprised to see the door open, but was even more surprised to see who was behind it.

"Well look who it is." Daisy said. Videl just cringed at the sound of her voice. "I thought that I might have scared you off. So how's single life treating you?"

Videl just rolled her eyes; Daisy was obviously trying to get under her skin. But for some reason, it didn't seem to bother her as much, "You know what Daisy, I feel sorry for you."

"Sorry for me?"

"Yeah, because you feel the need to put everyone else down and drive them crazy, when you life obviously is nothing to be desired."

"What do you mean?"

"Well here you are 10 o'clock at night and you're doing the same thing you always do, sitting on the couch and driving me crazy. You never go out."

"You're here at 10 o'clock at night, what's the difference?"

"I just got back from the tournament, and I am tired from traveling. Oh and as for your question about single life, why don't you just look at my left hand?"

Daisy's eyes darted to Videl's hand, and then her eye grew wide. "You're…"

Videl cut Daisy off, "Engaged? Yes, and Gohan is my fiancée. Now if you excuse me, I am going to bed. Goodnight."

Videl walked over to her room and shut the door, leaving a stunned roommate to contemplate what had just happened.

**Back with Gohan**

Gohan just opened his dorm door. It was still in a state of chaos he had lefted it in the night he ran away. His work clothes were still balled up on the ground along with his towel. He was going to have to do some laundry before he did anything else tomorrow.

Gohan just crawled into bed, and began to have dreams about Videl.

The next morning, Gohan awoke to the annoying sound of an alarm clock. As Gohan's eyes got use to the light, all he could do was smile. He could handle anything now that he had Videl back in his life, and it was soon going to be permanent.

Gohan sat up in his bed, and looked over at the pile of clothes on the floor. 'I should probably take care of that before I go see Bruno.' Gohan the got up and gathered all his clothes and took them down the hall to the laundry room. Then Gohan got dressed in a collared shirt and a nice pair of jeans, and then took off in the direction of the moving company.

Landing in the yard, Gohan was surprised to see it empty, but that was soon to change. The door on the main building flung open and revealed Bruno standing in the doorway.

"Gohan, buddy, how have you been." Bruno said shaking Gohan's hand, and then bringing him in for a one arm hug. "How was the tournament? Did you win?"

"No, but I did get to bring home a prize." Gohan said thinking about Videl.

"Well that's always good. Hey how did your engagement go?"

"I actually waited till the tournament to propose."

"Really, I thought you were going to do it the last time you worked."

"Well I thought it would be better to wait." Gohan lied not wanting to explain how it all happened.

"Well Congrats on it. So you ready to meet the new team?"

"Yeah"

"Yo Guys!" Bruno yelled and then a bunch of guys came out from around back.

There was about ten of the normal bodybuilders that Gohan was use to, but was shocked to see about twenty college students.

Bruno must have read Gohans mind, because all he said was, "I bet you're shocked."

"Yeah, I was expecting the same team as the one before, just different people."

"Well I got to thinking; I had worked with those guys for over five years, and then you show up and show more heart then they ever did. So I built my new team to be just like you."

"Thank Bruno"

"Don't mention it. So do you want to hear about your new responsibilities around here?"

"That's why I'm here."

"So you're basically in charge of the team and making the route. You really only have to come in once a week, the rest of the time you're on call; like a doctor. But you're only needed if a problem comes up."

"That's great."

"Now why don't you get out of here, and go spend some time with that beautiful fiancée of yours."

"Thanks Bruno, see you later."

"See ya later Gohan."

Gohan flew right over to Videl's dorm, and knocked on the door. But it wasn't Videl who answered the door, it was Daisy.

"Gohan" Daisy said in an annoyingly high tone. "It's good to see you. Wow, have you been working out? You're sexier than the last time I saw you."

"Hi Daisy, is Videl home?" Gohan asked ignoring what she had just said.

"Yes, but she is in the shower. I think she just got home from the gym or something."

"The gym? Why didn't she tell me she wanted to train? I really wanted to learn some new moves from her."

"New moves huh?" Daisy gave him a mischievous smile, "Well why don't you come in and wait for her."

"Thanks" Gohan said walking in and shutting the door behind him.

"Can I get you a drink or anything?"

"Umm water would be fine." Gohan said sitting down on the couch, not really wanting anything but he didn't want to be rude.

"Here you are." Daisy said handing him a glass, and then sat down close to Gohan, "So you and Videl are engaged huh?"

"Yes"

"So how did you ask her? I bet it was romantic."

"Actually it was in the middle of a fight."

Daisy let out a laugh, "Why do you do that to yourself?"

"Do what?"

"Put yourself threw that, I mean Videl doesn't deserve a guy like you. You're so sweet, and good looking. You deserve a girl who is more feminine, and more beautiful; someone like me."

Daisy leaned over to kiss Gohan, but was stopped by his hand blocking her way. "I'm only going to tell you this once; I am fully committed to Videl, and there is nothing that will change my mind."

Just then there was a sound of a throat being cleared, and they looked over to see Videl standing in the doorway.

Gohan then got up and went over to her, "Videl…" he started but he was caught off.

"Gohan don't worry, I saw the whole thing. I'm not mad…" Videl the glared over at Daisy, "…at least not at you."

Videl then walked over to Daisy and said, "Do you get it now Daisy?"

"Get what?"

"That Gohan and I are destined to be together, and nothing is going to stop us."

Daisy was just silent.

"Now if you excuse us, my fiancée and I have a romantic day plan." Videl grabbed Gohan and her bag and headed out the door. Leaving Daisy shocked and stunned on the couch.

**So I have to apologise for how long this update took, I was kind of wrapped up in my own life. So I feel I owe you an explanation. My brother and I go to the same university, and he's a theater major, so we go to all the plays around town. I have had a crush on one of his friends that is also a theater major, and comes with us some times. Well when I got to the theater, and looked around my crush wasn't there. So I enjoyed are schools version of 'Much Ado about Nothing' a little disappointed he wasn't there. Well once the play was over, we were waiting for the actors to come out, and I looked across the room and there he was. Turns out he was on run crew for the show. I could almost hear a song in the background, and the light just hit his eyes in the right way. I have liked him since the first time I saw him, but I never really said a word to him. So when everyone was over by the actors I made my move. I walked over to him and talked to him. I was so easy talking to him, and usually I'm a complete dork around guys I like. I didn't do more then just saying 'hi' and talk to him a bit, but I feel that I have made a huge step forward. So I was kind of living on my high from the whole experience. Call me a hopeless romantic, but I feel great. SO PLEASE, PLEASE COMMENT.**


	13. School Begins Again

Videl decided it would be best to move out of the dorms and back home with his father, and after the stunt Daisy pulled, Gohan agreed. After she moved back home, Videl was more herself and Gohan fell in love with her all over again.

Gohan and Videl were lying side by side on top of Videl's roof starring up at the stars.

"You know school starts tomorrow." Gohan said changing his gaze from the night sky to his beautiful fiancée.

"Agh…Don't remind me." Videl said smiling back at him.

"So do you want to meet up after class tomorrow?"

"Sure, where?"

"How about the university café, say around two?"

"Sounds good to me" Videl then kiss Gohan.

Gohan looked down at his watch, and then looked back at Videl. "I hate how the time just seems to fly by when I'm with you."

"Don't tell me you have to leave already."

"Yeah, I have to run by work to make the schedule for the week, and then I got to get some sleep for tomorrow." It took Gohan only twenty minutes to make the schedule for the week, so he normally put if off till the last minute.

Gohan got up, and extended his hand down to help Videl up. When Videl popped up, Gohan quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. Videl let out a small giggle, a rare occurrence for her.

Gohan smiled, and decided to joke around with her. "Why Miss Satan, was that a giggle I heard?"

"Oh shut up," Videl said playfully hitting him. "You know I can kick your butt."

"Yes I do." Gohan then swept Videl up in his arms, and flew her down to her balcony and placed her down gently. "Even though I hate to say it, I have to go now." Gohan decided to play a small game with her, and turned to leave without saying goodbye.

Videl's arm shot out faster than he could turn around, and pulled him back to her. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Gohan padded his jeans, and said, "No I have my keys, and my phone." Gohan again turned to leave.

Again Videl's hand stopped him, but this time she was on to him. And before he could do anything she brought her lips to his. Once she let go, all she could do was smile and said, "You're such a dork."

"Yeah but you love me for it." Gohan said smiling. Gohan kissed Videl on last time, and the turned to leave. "Goodnight Videl" Gohan said taking to the sky in the direction of his work, he turned around and waved back at Videl.

"See you tomorrow Gohan!" Videl yelled after him.

Videl watched Gohan till she could not see his silhouette on the horizon any more. Then Videl walked into her bedroom, and began getting ready for bed. As Videl began to fall asleep, she began to dream of the day when Gohan and she would not have to say goodnight and leave each other.

Videlwoke up to the sound of an alarm clock. Oh how she hated that sound. But her thoughts soon changed from throwing the clock out the window to her meeting with Gohan later that day. She got ready in her best outfit, and was soon out the door.

Videl felt like her head was going to explode by the end of her classes. Each professor had acted like their class was the hardest class on earth, and if they even had a chance to pass the class, their social life would be nonexistent.

Videl stopped by the library real quick to grab a few things, and began talking to one of the older students. When Videl told the student her classes, the student told her to be prepared for a tough semester.

Videlhead was still spinning by the time she walked over to the café to meet up with Gohan. She was so lost in her head; she almost walked right past Gohan.

"Hey Videl" Gohan said waving his hand in front Videl's face.

"Oh Gohan," Videl said kind of startled, "Sorry I was daydreaming."

Gohan got up and kissed her on the cheek, and said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Videl said still not paying full attention to him.

"Really? Cause you look like the world is going to end…again." Gohan said looking concerned for Videl.

"Yeah," Videl said sighing, and then smiled back at Gohan. "My mind is just spinning from my classes."

Gohan looked relieved, but then he had the same look on his face as Videl did, "I know what you mean, my classes are going be really hard this semester too, and probably the rest of college."

Videl bit her bottom lip, and looked sadly over at Gohan. Gohan grew concerned again, and asked, "Videl what's wrong?"

Videl just sighed, and decided just to come out and say it, "Would you totally hate me if I told you I wanted to put off the wedding until after we graduate?"

Gohan starred blankly at her for a few seconds, and then just smiled that famous smile and said, "I could never hate you. As for the wedding, I will be happy as long as I am marrying you."

"So you're alright with putting it off?"

"Well to be honest, we haven't set a date, so I guess we finally have one."

"I was just thinking how it would be unfair to the both of us if we got married and we could focus on each other because we have to focus on school and work. And I know that after we graduate we are going to have jobs and everything, but we'll be more capable to handle it."

Gohan smiled at her for a few seconds, and then it faded to a frown. "You are upset, aren't you?" Videl asked.

"No, I actually agree with you, but…" Gohan said.

"But, what?" Videl asked.

"What is my mother going to say?"

Videl was silent for a moment, and then started to laugh, "Is that all you're worried about?"

"Videl, you don't understand. She calls me at least five times a day with new ideas. Let's see, so far she has come up with doves, hot air balloons, sky writers, and…oh yeah a petting zoo. She would call you with these ideas, but I refused to give her your phone number."

"A petting zoo?" Videl started to laugh. "What would we do with that?"

"Videl, I need help." Gohan laughed too.

"Don't worry; we'll talk to her together when we go over there this weekend."

"Thank you"

Gohan and Videl spent the next hour or so talking about what their have both have been doing since they saw each other last night.

"So now what do you want to do?" Videl asked.

"Umm…How about we go and spar?" Gohan said.

"Alright, but we're not going to my house; we can go to one of my dad's gyms around town."

"Why don't you want to go to your own gym?" Gohan said getting up from the table and extending a hand down to help Videl up.

Videl got up and grab her things and began to walk out the café, "Because if we use my gym, dad will be there, and ever since we got engaged, he's been weird."

"Oh yeah," Gohan said thinking back on the tournament, "Well I guess we can swing by my dorm, grab my training clothes, and then we'll go to your place and grab your clothes, and then…"

"…And then we'll go to the gym closest to the university." Videl said, and she looked over to see Gohan with a confused look on his face, "Dad only goes to that gym if there is some kind of competition."

"Oh ok" Gohan said laughing.

The couple went to Gohan's dorm, and then they flew over to Videl's home. They then flew over to the gym and walk in. The door man recognized Videl instantly.

"Ah Miss Satan, what brings you to here to one of your father's fine establishments." The door man said shaking her hand.

"My fiancée and I were wondering if we could use your ring to spar." Videl said

"Oh so your engaged, congratulation." The door man said shaking hands with Gohan.

"Thank you" Gohan said.

"Well as for using the ring, right now there is a class of 10 year olds, but they will be done in five minutes and then the ring is all yours."

"Thank you, do you mind if we watch them till they are done?" Videl asked.

"Not of all go right ahead."

Gohan and Videl walked over to the ring and watch the 10 year olds finish their class. They waited as the kids filed pass them, and then they got in the ring.

"Show me what you got Gohan." Videl yelled across the ring.

"Ok" Gohan said. Then all the sudden Gohan phased over behind Videl and wrapped his arms around her.

Videl laughed and said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm showing you what I got," Gohan said, "I got you."

"You're such a dork" Videl said wrapping her arms around Gohan's neck and kissing him.

"Hey if you two love birds are finished, why don't you get out the ring and let real fighters practice." A voice yelled from the side of the ring.

Videl was the first to look over to where the voice was calling from, and she recognized him almost instantly. She only hoped Gohan would not recognize him, but that was not the case.

Gohan's head popped up, and it was like he was back on that night over a month ago. The guy was the guy that Gohan saw Videl kissing. All he saw was red, and he began to fly forward towards the guy. "You!" was all Gohan could say and then his Saiyan side began to come out, but then a hand stopped him from going over the edge.

"Gohan don't" Videl pleaded.

It took the guy a couple of minutes longer for it to click, but then he said, "You're the guy that clocked me at that party, and you're that slut that lead me on."

Gohan said, "Don't you dare talk about her that way!" Again he lunged forward, but again he was stopped by Videl pulling him back.

"What it's true. She loved every minute of it, until of course you showed up and she was caught." The guy said egging Gohan on.

"Gohan, just ignore him." Videl said trying to calm Gohan down.

Gohan was calm enough to the point when he wasn't going to jump over the side and rip him apart when he said, "Well the way I saw it, she was about to hit you herself, I just got there first."

"Those are pretty bold words for a guy who sucker punched me, and left." The guy said, "So how about it? You and me in the ring now."

"You're o…" Gohan started to say, but then Videl pulled him back to her.

"Gohan don't; your mind isn't in the right place, you'll tear him apart." Videl said.

"He called you…" Gohansaid through gritted teeth.

"And I'm a big girl, I can take it." Videl said running her hand across the side of his face, "I don't want you to do something you might regret because of me."

"I would never regret it," Gohan said shooting a look over at the guy, "but because you asked me to I wont do it." The anger in Gohan's eyes started to fade away, and was replaced by the love he had for Videl.

"Thank you" Videl said wrapping her arms around Gohan hugging him. "Now how about we get out of here?"

"Sounds good to me" Gohan said helping Videl out of the ring and walked right pass the guy without saying one word to him.

"Hey, I was talking here. Are you going to fight me or not." The guy said.

"Not" Gohan said walking by.

"Oh I get it. You're scared, and you're whipped."

"Scared, no. Whipped, no. I just respect my fiancée more than I want to kick the crap out of you."

"Oh I see, you want to be all manly for your girl. But you know the second she sees you getting beat up; she's going to leave you."

"Just ignore him" Videl whispered in Gohan's ear.

"Come on baby, why don't you dump the chump and get with a real man."

Even though Videl had calmed down Gohan enough so that he was not going to kill this guy, but it did not mean he was not getting to her.

"He seems like a real wimp to me." The guy said and that was the last straw.

"He is no wimp! He could send you flying just by a flick of his wrist. Not mention what he could do if you actually fought." Videl said turning to face him.

"So why wont you let him fight me? Scared I might break his pretty face, you slut."

Videl just smiled and then walked straight up to him, and punched him right in the gut which sent him flying into the wall 10 ft away. After the guy regained his footing, he began clutching his stomach in agony. She had probably had broken a few ribs.

"What did you do that for, you bitch?" He said breathing through the pain.

"Because someone needed to put you in your place, maybe now you'll think twice before challenging someone."

Videl turned on her heel, and was closely followed by Gohan. She thanked the door man, and told him to send the guy to the hospital, and have all his bills sent to her father. The door man, who had heard the whole conversation between the three, said he would but a few more minutes could not hurt him.

Videl and Gohan walked out of the gym in complete silence. Gohan was just starring at her.

"What?" Videl said tired of his silent gaze.

"If you wanted someone to put him in his place, why didn't you let me do it?" Gohan said.

"Because you wouldn't have put him in his place; you would have put him in several places."

"You're right, but…" Gohan said.

"Gohan I know you want to protect me, but sometimes you can go over board."

"But"

"I can handle myself. Ok?"

"Fine, but I want you to let me protect you sometimes. Ok?"

"Fine, I'll feed you male ego sometimes."

"Thank you" Gohan said kissing Videl. "Now where do you want to go?"

"How about we just go hang out in the park. After an encounter like that I could use a quiet afternoon."

"Whatever you want" Gohan said smiling down at Videl.

**Hey Everyone,**

**First of all thank you for all your support with my crush, lol the advice it much appreciated. UnfortunatelyI haven't seen him since that night, finals and midnight shifts are getting in my way. But enough about that. I want to just say thank you for all the great complements. I have gotten comments about this being the best Gohan/Videl Fic, and even one saying it's like I wrote for the show. It made my day to read those comments. I never thought I was a good writer, I even had a teacher tell me I was a horrible writer. Then I kind of stumbled across this site, and I decided to take a shot at it. I am so glad I did. Thank you again, and as always please comment. **


	14. Wedding Talk

The first week of classes seemed to fly by with the thought of the visit to Gohan's house on the back of Gohan and Videl's minds.

Gohan flew over to Videl's house at around 11 am to pick her up for the visit. Videl was waiting by the door, as if she did not want to have another awkward run in with her father and Gohan again. As soon as they were out the door, they immediately took off towards Gohan's home.

As they were flying, their thoughts turn to the conversation with Chi Chi they were about to have.

"So we are going to talk to her together right?" Videl said knowing full well that if there was any escape route from the conversation, her fiancée would find it.

"Hmm…Oh yes, we will talk to her together." Gohan said focusing on their destination.

"What's wrong?" Videl asked noticing the look on Gohan's face.

"Nothing, it's just that there are other people in my home besides my family."

"Can you tell who they are yet?"

Gohan focused a little harder an then, "Oh no"

"What?!" Videl asked alarmed.

"It's Bulma"

Videl let out a sigh of relief, and then leaned over and punched Gohan. "What was that for?" Gohan asked rubbing his shoulder.

"You had me worried they were in danger or something."

"But you don't understand, having my mother and Bulma in the same room when a wedding needs to be planned is never good."

Videl laughed at Gohan's statement, "Well it's not too late; we could just turn around now."

"No we need to take care of this now, while we still can."

Ten minutes later, they were landing outside of Gohan's home. The couple could here debating going on in the house, but as far as they could tell, only Chi Chi and Bulma were in the house. So they decided just to go in.

Gohan knocked before opening the door, and then the couple walked into the kitchen where they knew the two women would be.

When Gohan and Videl entered the kitchen, they were overwhelmed by the amount of items lining the perimeter of the kitchen that had to do with "the wedding". Display boards, color schemes, and flower arrangements everywhere. They had barely begun to absorb everything before Chi Chi was all over them.

"Great, you two are finally here, we have a lot to go over." Chi Chi said jumping from one poster to another. She kept on talking, but no one was playing attention.

"Hey Bulma" Videl said walking over to the table where Bulma was sitting and sat down next to her.

"Hi Videl, hi Gohan," Bulma said, "How's it going?"

"Pretty good," Gohan then turned to his mother who was still talking, "Where's dad?"

Chi Chi stopped dead in her tracks and her expression began to change into an annoyed face. But she remained silent.

"Oh Goku and Vegeta took the boys to go train for a bit." Bulma said.

"Why is mom upset?" Gohan asked Bulma.

"I think something happened before even I got here. Goku was flying out the door when we got here and Vegeta, Trunks and Goten took off after him."

"That man," Chi Chi said slamming a pot down. "Destroys my kitchen trying to cook, and then takes off when it needs to be cleaned. Doesn't he understand we have a lot of things to plan in a short amount of time? I don't have the time to always be picking up after him."

"Well I'll just be heading to where dad is." Gohan said turning on his heels to leave, but was stopped short by Videl grabbing him.

"Gohan Son, you promised me we would talk to her together. You are not leaving me to break the news to your mother while you run off to go have fun." Videl whispered.

Videl was not even his wife yet, and she was already using his full name when she is mad at him. "Oh yeah" Gohan said as if he had forgotten his promise. "Mom, we wanted to talk to you about the wedding."

"Yes, Gohan sweetie what is it?" Chi Chi said giving him an innocent look.

Gohan gave Videl a pleading look to continue the conversation, but all Videl did was give him a look to continue what he was saying. Gohan continued talking, but was still looking down at Videl.

"Well about the date of the wedding," Gohan paused and turned to look at his mother, "We want to put it off till after our college graduation."

It took a second for the reality to come across Chi Chi's face, but when it did, it looked like she got hit by a car.

"Why?" Was all Chi Chi could say.

"Well Gohan and I were talking about school and life, and we decided it wouldn't be fair to us if we got married and had so little time for each other." Videl said.

"I don't understand why it has to be so long." Chi Chi finally said.

"Well actually I don't think it is that bad at all." Bulma said, and Chi Chi shot her an angry look, "But it might be a little too long of an engagement." Bulma said trying not to upset Chi Chi to much.

"Three years?" Chi Chi said upset.

"Well maybe you guys could meet in the middle." Bulma suggested.

"What are you talking about Bulma?" Chi Chi asked.

"Well maybe instead of getting married after their senior year, they could get married after their junior year. It still gives them enough time to get used to the work, but they won't have to wait as long. A couple of smart kids like them, I bet they could rough it out for a school year."

Gohan looked over at Videl, and shrugged, "I don't have a problem with that. Are you ok with that?"

"I guess it can't be that bad. Yes I think that would be ok." Videl said, "It gives us enough time to plan the wedding, but it's not that long of a wait. What do you think Chi Chi?"

Chi Chi was silent for a few moments, but then she finally spoke, "I guess it's good, but I don't know why you want to wait so long. But it's you guys' wedding not mine, now about the planning…"

Chi Chi began talking about placements, and colors, and a whole lot of other stuff that went completely over Gohan's head.

"Would you be totally mad if I left, it's just that I don't understand a single thing she's saying." Gohan whispered to Videl.

Videl smiled, "No not at all, besides I don't trust you're choices anyway."

Gohan pretended to be hurt, "But I picked you."

"One good choice out of how many?" Videl joked, "Now get out of here."

"Thank you, you're the best" Gohan said getting up and kissing Videl on the cheek before he turned and left.

"Gohan, where are you going?" Chi Chi called after him, but he was already gone, and then she turned to Videl, "Where is he going?"

"You know Son men; they have the attention span of a five year old." Videl joked.

Chi Chi scoffed, "Don't I know it."

"I think its Sayian men in general; Vegeta and Trunks are the same way." Bulma added.

The three women laughed, and then Videl asked, "Is it weird being married to Sayian men, I mean would you rather be married to a human?"

Chi Chi looked at her future daughter-in-law and said, "Well with Goku it really didn't matter, because he didn't know he was a Sayian until Vegeta and the rest of the Sayians arrived. I think in his mind he still considers himself a human, even though he is more powerful than any human could ever dream of. As for what it is like to be married to him, it has been tough when there is an enemy that needs to be stop because Goku is usually the first to go to try to stop them. And the times he's been dead and I thought he was never coming back were hard, but he always seems to come back and make everything better. Sure Goku can sometimes be infuriating, but I would not trade him for anything."

Videl smiled at the response, "Well how about you Bulma? Vegeta has always known he was a Sayian, a prince no less."

Bulma started to scowl, "Oh that man, always demanding that I do things for him, it drives me insane. But I can hold my own with him. I think in a way that we were both good for each other. And if you tell Vegeta this I will hunt you down, but I really do love him and when he calls me woman, I don't really mind it all that much. It's like his nickname for me. I'm just glad he came when he did, because if he didn't I'd probably wouldn't be married and have Trunks in my life."

"What do you mean; I thought you and Yamacha were dating when he came? Wouldn't you have married him?" Videl asked.

"Well, Yamacha and I were always destined to break up, with or without Vegeta. Yamacha found it hard to keep his eyes, and more towards the end, his hands off other women. But if by some saving grace if we would have gotten married, I think we would have gotten divorced soon after. I think Vegeta is the only person on earth who can put up with my nagging enough and actually love me, and he's not even human, so that's saying something. But be married to a Sayian isn't all bad, especially one as good as Gohan. They are very loyal and protective to their counterparts. And more so with Vegeta then any of them, they can be very sweet when no one is around."

Videl smiled at the two women's explanations. She wasn't really nervous that Gohan was half Sayian or anything, she was just wondering how it felt to be married to the real saviors of the world. And as far as she could tell, it was like any other marriage except for the occasional evil being that they had to stop, and Videl could live with that.

Soon the women were back to planning the wedding, but Videl could hardly focus; her thoughts kept drifting off to Gohan and what he was doing.

**Over where the men were**

Gohan just arrived in time to see Trunks and Goten sparing, and both Vegeta and his father coaching them.

"Keep you guard up Goten, you letting Trunks get the upper hand." Goku called as Trunks got another shot in. Then Goku noticed the arrival of his oldest son, "Hey Gohan it's good to see you."

Goku slapped Gohan on the back, and Gohan said, "It's good to see you to dad. Wow Goten has gotten much better since the last time I saw him. But he's still having trouble blocking attacks, huh?"

"Yeah, but that's an easy fix, so what brings you around here?"

"Oh mom wanted to go over some wedding details with Videl and I, but I was no help to them so they said I could come here."

"So have you too set a date?"

"Yes, it's going to be a little less then two years from now."

"Well I'm just hoping that Chi Chi will calm down a bit."

"I don't think that's possible dad, mom has more time to plan this wedding. She might go over the top now."

Goku face turned pale, and then Vegeta piped up, "Why are you even bothering with that stupid earth custom? You're a Sayian, just bond to her."

Gohan remember the conversation when Vegeta had first told him about the Sayian bonding. Sayians would mate, and then they would claim each other by biting each others necks and sucking on the blood. A Sayian bond was permanent, and the mate could even read each others thoughts and emotions, and could even communicate telepathically with each other. Gohan started to blush, and said, "Well we're kind of waiting to do that until after the wedding, and besides you and Bulma are married."

"We were bonded before that." Vegeta said annoyed, "But her not being a Sayian made the bond weaker than it should be. It was her idea anyway."

"So can you guy still communicate telepathically?"

"Sometimes, just not all the time." Vegeta said obviously annoyed, a bond is personal thing and is normally not talked about with other people. Vegeta wasn't one for talking about personal things anyway, "Trunks! That's enough, I'm hungry. Let's go back and get the women to cook for us."

"I agree" Goku said picking Goten and placing him on his shoulders.

"Hi Gohan, when did you get here?" Goten asked noticing his brother's appearance.

"A little while ago; Goten you're getting better everyday." Gohan said.

"Ha" Trunks said walking up, "He can't even land a punch on me."

"That's not true Trunks, and you know it."

Trunks was about to respond when Vegeta yelled, "Let's go, you can fight about this later. I'm hungry."

"Yes father" Trunks said, and quickly followed behind him. The five guys then took off towards the Son family home.

**Back at the house **

Chi Chi, Bulma, and Videl had already started cooking, and by the time the guys arrived the meal was done.

"Woman, I'm hungry!" Vegeta yelled as he walked in the door, closely followed by the other Sayians.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me woman?!" Bulma snapped back. Videl just smiled, knowing that Bulma actually like to be called that, but the fight was more of a way to see who was more dominate than the other. Neither one was going to back down, "and besides Vegeta this is Chi Chi's house and you have to ask her for permission to eat."

Vegeta just grumbled something, and sat down at the table. "Can I have some food Miss Chi Chi." Trunks asked.

"Of course you can Trunks, and you can too Vegeta." Chi Chi said.

"Thank you" Trunks said sitting down by his father and Goten.

"At least I have one respectable man in my life." Bulma said smiling at her son.

"Woman, I am the Prince of all Sayains, and…" Vegeta stated but was cut off by Bulma already yelling back again. Everyone just began to eat as if nothing was going on.

Gohan walked over to Videl after they were both done with the food, Vegeta and Bulma were still going at it.

"Let's go outside and get some fresh air." Gohan said. Videl nodded, and followed him outside. "Sorry about that." Gohan said referring the screams still coming from inside.

Videl just smiled and said, "It's no problem, I actually kind of enjoy it."

"You enjoy that?" Gohan said referring to the yells that were now getting louder. The couple walked a little bit into the woods and found a tree they could sit under together.

Videl laughed and rested her head on Gohan's shoulder, "I enjoy the idea of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I grew up my entire life with silence all around me. My mom died when I was young and before she could give me any brothers or sisters. I barely had any friends when I was little, because they all just wanted to be my friend because of my dad. So I shut my self off from everyone, so I couldn't get hurt. Servants can only go so far, and I was lonely growing up. But when I come here and hear the noise, it feels like I have a real family. And when I'm with you, I am never alone."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Gohan said smiling down at her.

"I'm glad I feel that way too." Videl said, and then leaned closer to kiss him.

As the couple was kissing, they didn't hear the two little Sayians sneaking up on them. Goten and Trunks then began to make kissing noises and began laughing at them.

"What are you two doing here?" Gohan said popping up, and blushing.

"We were coming to see why you guys' ki was raised…" Goten began.

"Little did we know it was because you too were making out." Trunk said giving that famous Vegeta smirk.

"You know it's not nice to spy on people." Gohan said blushing more.

"With levels like that, how do you expect not to be spied on?" Trunk asked.

"Maybe we should go tell mom what you two were doing?" Goten said, and then ran away before Gohan could catch them.

"Get back here you two!" Gohan said chasing after them, and then he stopped and turned around to look at Videl. "I'm sorry."

Videl smiled and laughed, "That's just what little brothers do, and besides we're engaged I don't think your mother would care if we were kissing or not."

"You're not mad?"

"Not at all"

"I'm so lucky to have you." Gohan said sitting back down, and kissing her again.

"I know" Videl said kissing him again.

Goten and Trunks ran back to the house, and noticed that Gohan was not following him again.

"Where is he?" Goten asked.

"Making out again" Trunks said frowning towards the woods.

"Gross" Goten said sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"Yeah gross." Trunks said.

**I am so sorry it took me this long to update. I kind of got side tracked when I was home. I didn't feel like writing, and I more got caught with reading Fics. I was also visiting friends and stuff like that. But no more. I will put the next chapter up soon. I hope you are still enjoying it. As always PLEASE COMMENT.**


	15. The Dress

**So life has just sucked lately. I got let go from my job, and I was pretty much to depressed to write. But I think things are starting to look up, so I wrote a longer chapter to make up for the fact that I didn't up date for so long. I hope you all are still reading me and still liking it.**

The months just seemed to fly by, and soon Gohan and Videl were beginning their junior year of college. The couple were excelling in all their classes, after the initial shock of the classes wore off. They had worked out a system; at least once a week they would get together and help each other with their harder classes.

Both of them wondered if this is what it would be like to be married. Just helping each out as much as they could; they began to wonder if they should have gotten married sooner. But they would not trade this time in their relationship for anything.

"I'm glad that's over with," Gohansaid closing his math textbook. He was sitting Indian style on the floor of Videl's living room. Videlwas sitting next to him with her own textbook opened. "Thanks for your help, that problem was killing me."

"Anytime, but I don't think I was much help. I was just as lost as you were, if not more lost." Videlsaid putting her own textbook away.

Gohan smiled that famous smile over at her, "No you were a great help."

Videl rolled her eyes and smiled over back at Gohan, "How?"

"You were my inspiration." Gohan said.

"You're such a dork," Videl said smiling, but trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. "But I love you that way."

"I knew it" Gohan joked. Gohan looked down at his watch and saw that it was almost ten o'clock at night. "As much as I hate to say this, I think I should be going."

Gohan stood up and offered his hand down to Videl, who took it without question. Gohan gathered his things, and then Videl walked him to the door. They opened the door and stepped outside to say their goodbyes.

"So" Gohan said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So what?" Videl said smiling at how he could still be so incident with her, even though they were about to spend their rest of their lives together.

"Tomorrow is Friday" Gohan said.

Videl laughed, "Yes tomorrow is Friday"

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my parent's house for dinner?"

Videl sighed. It wasn't that she didn't want to go because she really did, but Saturday's appointment was looming on her mind. "I'd love to but…"

"You don't have to tell me yes now," Gohan knew she was stressed about something. "Just so you know we're eating around six thirty"

"Thanks Gohan" Videl said smiling at him. She knew he was trying to make her happier, but the thing she was unhappy about could be fixed easily. "I'll think about it."

"I hope you will," Gohan said wrapping his arms around her, "Videl?"

"Yes?" Videl asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know you could always tell me what is bothering you."

"Yes I know," Videl said dropping her gaze from Gohan to their feet. "It's nothing about you; it's just something I got to work out myself."

Gohan lifted Videl's chin up, so that he could look at her in the eye. "If it has something to do with you, then it has to do with me too."

Videl smiled up at him sadly, her eyes starting to mist over. Then she exhaled deeply and said, "I tell you later, it's just something I have to work out for myself. I promise I will tell you."

"I'll hold you to that." Gohan said wrapping his arms around her again and bringing her into his embrace. She already looked as if she was on the verge of tears, and Gohan did not want to push her past her breaking point. He just held her there for a few minutes as she fought back the tears. A few had broken free, and Gohan just removed them with his thumb. Gohan then grabbed her face softly and said, "Six thirty, I hope you come. I love you." Gohan then kissed her forehead softly.

Videl smiled up at him, "I love you too." Videl then lifted herself up and made contact with his lips with her own.

Gohan held her for a few more minutes, and the said, "I have to go now, but when you ready to talk, I'll be here."

"Ok, thank you." Videl said as he let go of her and turned to leave, "Goodnight"

"Goodnight and I hope I'll see you tomorrow." Gohan smiled and then took to the sky.

Videl smiled as she watched Gohan fly off towards his family home. He was going home because Friday was a day off from school, and he had promised his mother that he would go home for the weekend. Videl just held herself as she watched his shadow disappear on the horizon. Once he was gone, she turned and walked back inside her house.

Her father was gone on another press tour, and Joseph was somewhere in the house. But she didn't care to go and look for him because she just wanted to go upstairs and go to sleep.

When she walked into her room, she saw the thing that had made her upset. It was still lying open on her bed. It was an old photo album that her father had given her. The cover had the title 'Videl and Mom', and he had given it to her after her mother passed away when she was five years old.

Videl was basically the spitting image of her mother, right down to her deep blue eyes. But what made Videl start thinking about her mother, was the appointment she had on Saturday. It was an appointment to pick out her wedding dress.

Videl knew that it was a traditional mother-daughter bonding experience. And as long as she could remember, whenever she and her girlfriends would get on the topics of weddings, they would talk about how they would want their mother and some other people to help pick out their dresses. Videl had no one; her mother was gone and she really didn't have any close enough friends. She had sort of grown away her friends after she got engaged.

There was not use on think on the use anymore, Videl just wanted to go to sleep. She quickly put the photo album back in the book shelf, and changed into her pajamas. She got into her bed and quickly drifted off to sleep without much trouble.

_Videl's eyes opened and were met with pure darkness. She had seen this type of darkness many years ago. But this time she was not loosing someone she loved, but this time she was finding someone._

"_Videl" A voice off in the distance called._

_Videl did not answer, but just looked around. She saw no one, but searched her mind for the owner of the voice. Videl could swear that she knew that voice._

"_Videl" The voice called again._

_She then remembered who the owner of the voice was, and her eyes widened with shock. "Mom?"_

"_Yes sweetie, it's me" _

_Videl looked around, but could not see her mother anywhere. "Where are you?"_

"_I'm with you, I always have been."_

"_I miss you so much, Mom" _

"_I know you do, but I'm not as far away as you think."_

"_Mom I have no one…" Videl was cut off._

"_That's not true, and you know that." Videl looked down at her feet, "You know what need to do." Videl nodded. "I won't be hurt, just ask. I will always be with you, I love you honey."_

"_I love you too Mom"_

Videl woke up soon after speaking those words. She jolted awake and sat up almost immediately. She could feel the tears streaming down her cheek. Videl wiped away her tears, and got up out of bed. Videlquickly looked over at the clock and saw that it was already twelve thirty.

"How did I sleep in that long?" Videl said out loud and in shock.

Videl just shrugged it off and got dressed in her work out clothes. She made her way down stair to her father's gym, and began her daily work out routine. After about an hour she went back upstairs and got ready for the day.

Videl made her way down to the kitchen and found Joseph drinking some coffee and reading the days newspaper, which had a giant picture of Videl's father on the front page and a article titled 'Champ promises victory at championship next summer' on it. Videl just rolled her eyes and laughed quietly. Her father sure knew how to play the part. At the sudden sound of a laugh, Joseph looked up and smiled at Videl.

"Well look who decided to get up this morning." Joseph said jokingly, "How was your night sleeping beauty?"

"It was fine," Videl said grabbing some bread and began to make herself a sandwich, now that it was passed lunch time. "I've just had a lot of things on my mind lately."

"I've noticed" Joseph said putting the newspaper, and giving Videl his full attention. "Care to talk about it?"

"No I'm fine; I've worked it out myself." Videl said not wanting to mention her dream last night.

Joseph looked at her seriously, "You know if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here."

Videl smiled, that had been the second time in less than twenty four hours that she heard that, "Between you and Gohan, Dad, and the rest of Gohan's family and friends, I know I'm never alone."

"I'm glad to hear that." Joseph said smiling and getting up to do his house duties, "So got any plans for tonight?"

Videl finished making her sandwich, and began to eat it, "Yes, I think I am going to go over to Gohan's for dinner tonight. So don't wait up." Videl then looked down at her watch, "As a matter of fact I should go get ready and get going."

"Have fun" Joseph said as Videl walked out of the room.

**At Gohan's House**

Gohan was sitting in the kitchen talking with his mother just catching up. Goku and Goten were off training at their favorite spot.

"Now are you sure you told her what time dinner was?" Chi Chi said stirring something in a pot.

"Yes Mom, I even repeated it a bunch of times just to make sure." Gohan said sitting at the kitchen table. He had offered to help his mother with dinner but so far she turned him down each time, "Mom are you sure you don't want me to help?"

"Yes" Chi Chi said. She was glad her son was offering to help, but cooking dinner for her was like what saving the world was for her husband and sons. It was her thing. "Have you tried to call her?"

"Yes, but she's not answering her phone for some reason."

"Did you upset her in some way?"

"No, I don't think so." Gohan said racking his brain for anything that he might have done. "She was upset about something yesterday, but she didn't want to talk about it."

"Hmm" Chi Chi said, "I think you need to apologize."

"Why?" Gohan asked, "Mom I really didn't do…" Gohan stopped and turn towards the window.

"What is it Gohan?" Chi Chi asked at the sudden change in his character.

A smile widened across his face, "I'll be right back." Gohan got up and walked out the door.

"Gohan?" Chi Chi asked again, but he was gone.

Gohan flew off almost immediately when he was out the door. Soon he could see her figure on the horizon. He stopped and then waited for her to come to him. As soon as she was close enough, he called out to her.

"What are you doing here?" Gohan aske.

"I'm pretty sure I was invited." Videl said laughing.

"I know, but I wasn't sure you were going to come." Gohan said floating over to her, "But I'm glad you did."

She smiled at him, and then they both began flying towards Gohan's house. As they were flying, Gohan was asking her questions.

"Why didn't you answer my calls today? I would of came and got you if I knew you were coming." Gohan asked.

"You called?" Videl asked. Gohan nodded his head. "Well I didn't really get up until after noon. And I never checked my phone."

"You didn't get up till after noon? Wow someone is a heavy sleeper." Gohan joked, and Videl laughed.

Soon the couple landed outside of the home, and walked in together. Chi Chi was still in the kitchen cooking up a storm, but she stopped to see why her son had run off so abruptly.

"Videl it's good to see you," Chi Chi said hugging her soon to be daughter-in-law. "I'm glad to see whatever my son did to upset you, didn't keep you from coming."

"What?" Videl asked looking from Chi Chi to Gohan confused, "What did Gohan do?"

"Mom, I told you I didn't do anything. She was just upset yesterday, and I told her I was there if she needed me." Gohan said a little bit annoyed.

Videl started to laugh as she clued in. "Oh that, I'm actually feeling much better about that."

Gohan place his hand on her back, and asked, "Are you sure, do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes, but not with you" Gohan looked hurt at this statement. "I'll talk to you about it later, but I want to talk about it with you mother first."

Gohan had a look on his face as though he did not know what to do. And then Chi Chi started to talk.

"Well you heard her; she'll talk to you later. How about you go train with your father while we finish up dinner." Chi Chi said pushing her son out of the room. Gohan was about to put up protest, but caught the glare his mother was giving him.

"Ok" Gohan said walking out of the room without the help of his mother. "I be back when dinner is ready." Gohan was soon taking off towards the training area.

It was silent as they watched Gohan leave, and then Chi Chi spoke, "You know he's really worried about you right?"

"Yes," Videl said still looking out the window, then see turned to look at Chi Chi, "But he really doesn't need worry. I just had to work out something on my own." Videl walk over to help Chi Chi. Which she allowed Videl to do since she saw it as them bonding.

"You are going to tell him right?" Chi Chi asked. "It's never good to keep things from the ones you love."

"Yes I'm going to tell him, but I just wanted to ask you something first."

Chi Chi stopped and turned to Videl, "So what did you want to ask me?"

Videl let out a sigh, "Well tomorrow I have a really important appointment."

"What kind of an appointment?" Chi Chi asked thinking the worst. "Am I going to have to sit down for this?"

Videl eyes opened horrified, "No, no, no, nothing like that. It's an appointment to pick out a wedding dress."

Chi Chi let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness. So why does that have you all upset? It should be a happy time."

"That's the thing it should be a happy time, but it just got me thinking about who I wanted to be there to help me. And the more I thought about it, the more it just got me thinking about my mom, and the more I want her to be there."

Chi Chi was silent. She knew how Videl felt. Her own mother died when she was little also, but she was lucky enough to have her dress in her own wedding. But having her dress was nothing in comparison if she would have had her own mother be there.

Videl continued, "So I figured, since you're going to be my mother soon anyways," Videl and Chi Chi's eyes met, "would you come with me tomorrow?" Chi Chi was completely silent at this and dropped the dish cloth. "If that's too much of a commitment, you can invite Bulma too. I could really use both of your opinions. Chi Chi, are you ok?"

"Ok?" Chi Chi still staring off into nothing, "Oh Videl I'm better than ok." Chi said flinging her arms around Videl, "I so happy you see me that way. As for inviting Bulma I think we could use her opinion also. She's more up with the fashion trends then I am. But I will be there for moral support."

"Thank you Chi Chi, you have no idea how much this means to me." Videl said hugging Chi Chi back.

Soon the two of them called Bulma, and arranged for her to pick up Chi Chi. Then the two women would meet Videl at the bridal shop. After that was done, they finished the cooking and started talking as they waited for the guys to return from training, which was not that long at all.

After dinner, Gohan and Videl washed the dishes, under the watchful eye of Chi Chi. After the dishes were done, Videl looked down at her watch.

"It's getting late; I think I should be going home." Videl said.

"I'll take you home." Gohan said, and then went to tell his mother, "Ok let's go."

Videl said goodbye to her future in-laws, and then her and Gohan took off towards Satan City.

"So what got you so upset?" Gohan asked as they flew over some mountains.

"Hmm," Videl asked, "Oh, the wedding just got me thinking about my mom and it just made me really sad."

Gohan flew over to where she was, "You didn't have to keep that from me."

"I know, but I wanted to work it out for myself."

"You don't have to do that any more." Gohan stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "From now on, we keep nothing from each other. Agreed?"

"Agreed" Videl said smiling, he was always going to be there to protect her.

The couple was soon at her house and sharing a goodbye kiss. She quickly then went upstairs to go to sleep, she had a very busy day tomorrow.

**The Next Day**

Bulma and Chi Chi were standing outside the 'Satan City Bridal Shop', the bride in question was no where to be found.

"Where is she?" Chi Chi asked scanning both sides of the street.

"Don't worry," Bulma said fixing her makeup with her compact, "She probably just over slept."

Videl came running up the street and stopped breathing heavy in front of the two women, "Sorry you guys, I over slept."

Bulma looked over at Chi Ch. She smirked, and gave her an 'I told you so' look, "No problem, we are here for you, and we're going to spend the whole day making sure that you look beautiful on your big day."

The three women then walked in to the shop, and Videl was quickly ushered into a dressing room and was given lots of dresses to try on.

Videl tried on dress after dress after dress, but nothing seemed to be the right one. And Videl was starting to get discouraged. She was about to have a break down in the dressing room, when the saleswoman brought her one more dress to try on. Videl didn't feel like doing this anymore, but she was already here. What could it hurt?

Out on in the main room, Bulma was trying to help out the saleswomen out and picking out dresses that might be 'the one'.

"Maybe we should go to another store?" Chi Chi said looking at a dress, but when she saw the price tag she put it right back. Price wasn't really an issue, but Chi Chi still didn't see the point in spending that much on a dress.

"No, this is the best shop in town. They have the newest and best dresses; all the other stores have only knock offs. We just need to find that one that really makes her shine."

"How about this one you guys?" Videl's voice said from behind them.

Bulma and Chi Chi turned around, and their mouths immediately hit the floor.

"Videl," Chi Chi said, "that's the one."

**What? Did I forget to tell you what the dress looks like? Wrong, I am just going to have to surprise you like Gohan is going to be at the wedding. As for the dress, it is not going to be that same one from the show. Because in all honestly, I hate that dress. And since I have stuck to the story almost religiously, I think I am able to take one liberty. Don't hate me, but it's my story. Please tell me if you still like it, I only got two comments and that made me really sad. Please tell me you're still reading. Please comment. **

**P.S. Thanks to the reader who pointed out that whole fiancee/fiance thing. I never knew that, but I guess you learn knew things everyday. Thanks a bunch again.**


	16. Last Minute Plans

It seemed like only yesterday that Videl was picking out her wedding dress with Chi Chi and Bulma. Now she was walking down the street taking 'the dress' back to her home to keep it safe until 'the day', the day that was only two weeks away. Two week away, it wasn't even two weeks more like a week and a half. Where had the time gone? It seem to fly by so fast, but at the same time it was going by so slowly.

Videl was lost in her thoughts as she put the dress away in her closet. She was then jerked out of her thoughts when the sound of someone knocking registered in her brain. Videl quickly closed her closet, and went over to the door to she who was there. To her surprise she saw Gohan standing at her bedroom door.

"Gohan, what are you doing here?" Videl asked very surprised to see him there.

"What, no hello?" Gohan asked chuckling, and then he walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi, but I wasn't expecting you; I didn't even hear the doorbell ring."

"Really? I was ringing for like ten minutes. Joseph finally came and answered the door."

"Oh really, I'm sorry. I was just lost in my thoughts again." Videl knew she was doing that a lot lately. "But I told you that I had things to do today, and that you couldn't be around when I was doing them." Videl's eyes darted between Gohan and the closet that held her dress.

"I know but I felt your ki was in your room so I thought it was ok." Gohan gave her one of those faces she could not be mad at.

"Its fine Gohan, I was actually done, well not done but done for a while." Videl said with the stress clearly showing on her face.

"Videl is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, between Chi Chi and Bulma I don't even know why we even hired a wedding planner. They have ever thing planed down to the second. There is still just a lot to do. Making sure everything is in its place on the big day. I know that not everything will be perfect next weekend, but I just want it to be as to perfect as possible."

"I think it going to be just fine."

"How? How can you think everything is going to be fine?"

"Because I'm marring you, and that's a perfect day in my mind."

Videl began to blush as Gohan leaned down to kiss her full on the lips. "I didn't mean I wasn't looking forward to it, it's just that there is still a lot to do."

Gohan just hugged his future bride, "I know, and I wish I could help, but mom and Bulma made it perfectly clear that I wasn't allowed anywhere never the plans anymore."

"I know, I think they're planning surprises for us."

"If my mom is involved with the surprise, I don't think I want it." Gohan joked.

Videl laughed, "Gohan you know that's not true." Videl then playfully hit Gohan, "So is there any particular reason you came by today?"

Gohan thought for a moment, and then he remembered, "Oh yeah, I came by to say goodbye."

Videl expression changed to one of shock, "Goodbye, why?"

"I'm leave for my bachelor party tomorrow."

"Bachelor party?" Videl eyes narrowed as she thought what that entailed.

"Oh don't worry, dad planned it. His idea of a bachelor party is a long training weekend in the wilderness with him, Goten,Vegeta, Trunks, and Piccolo."

Videl began to laugh, "I guess I have nothing to worry about then."

"No not at all, but I might come back bruised and beaten if Vegeta gets his way."

"Well try to stay on his good side so you don't get hurt too badly."

"Honey, this is Vegeta we are talking about, he doesn't have a good side."

The couple burst into laughter, "Well try to get him to stay away from you as much as possible."

"Mom already told dad that if I come back with anything broken, it'll be the couch and cold dinners for a week, so dad promised he would keep Vegeta busy."

"Why is Vegeta so moody lately, or more moody than he already is?"

"Well he said that the reason was because he was sick of all these weaklings around him, and he wants a decent fight. But I think it's because Bulma has been jumping down his throat a lot more lately, and he's looking for someone to take it out on."

"I've noticed she has been a lot more moody lately too."

"Oh well there's nothing we can do about it." Gohan said shrugging, and then he smiled down at his future bride, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Videl said kissing Gohan, "You come and see me the second you get back. We have some last minute things we need to go over."

"Ok, see you then."

"See you"

Gohan then walked over to Videl's balcony and took off towards his family home, and as always Videl watch as his form disappeared on the horizon.

'It won't be too long now' Videl thought to herself, 'It won't be too long till he doesn't have to do that anymore.'

**The Next Day**

Chi Chi was packing up some remaining supplies for the trip while talking to Goku.

"Now repeat it again." Chi Chi said while handing Goku all the capsules she had packed up.

Goku rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, "If Gohan comes back with anything broken, bruised or cut, it be the couch and cold dinners for me. But Chi Chi we'll have sensu beans, I don't see what the big deal is."

"I'll tell you what the problem is" Chi Chi said in her normal yelling voice, "Your son is getting married and if he has cuts and bruises for the photos, I'm holding you personally responsible."

"Ok Chi Chi," Goku said trying to calm her down, "no rough training for Gohan."

"That goes for you and Goten too, you're also part of the ceremony."

"What? Since when?"

"Since always, now have fun." Chi Chi said handling him the last of their things.

"How can we have fun, when we aren't allowed to do anything?" Goku said pouting.

"You'll find a way, now get going. And don't eat all that food in one day, I packed enough to feed you and your sons, but only if you don't pig out."

"Aww come on Chi Chi"

"No Goku, and I expect you to be home the minute the trip is over." Chi Chi said pushing her husband out the door.

Goten and Gohan were chasing each other when they spotted their dad being pushed out the door by their mom, so they figured it was time to go.

Gotenran over to Chi Chi and gave her a hug, "Bye Momma"

"Bye sweetie, and behave yourself." Chi Chi said hugging him back.

"I will" Goten said running over to where Goku was standing.

"Now Gohan, you know you have to hold back this trip." Chi Chi said hugging her oldest son.

"Yes mom, I will." Gohan said.

"Did you say goodbye to Videl?"

"Yes I stopped by her house yesterday. I told her I'd stop by after I get back to give her help on some last minute details."

"Good" Chi Chi said and then she turned to her husband, "Now I'm counting on you Goku…"

"I know" Goku said cutting her off and kissing her on the cheek, "See you in a few days." Goku, Gohan, and Goten then took off towards their destination.

"Becareful!" Chi Chi yelled after them.

Chi Chi then walked back into her house, and walked over to the phone. She then dialed Bulma's number and was immediately greeted with the sound of yelling through the phone.

"And you better get off your high horse by the time you get back. And if your son comes back with anything that wasn't there before, I'm holding you personally responsible." Then was a sound of yelling back, and then a door being slammed, "Hello" Bulma said still angry.

"Hi Bulma," Chi Chi said unsure, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah Chi Chi, everything is fine. I'm just seeing the great prince off."

"Anyway are we still on for today?"

"Yes just give me a few minutes, and I'll be right over to get you."

"Ok see you in a few."

**At the Training Area**

The three Son men landed in a great big open field, and as far as could see they were the first ones to arrive.

"Where is everyone?" Goten said bouncing around.

"I don't think they're here yet." Gohan said looking around.

"Aww, I wanted to spar with Trunks." Goten said

"You still can, we just have to wait." Gohan said.

"I hate waiting." Goten said sitting down in the grass, and lying down to look up at the stars.

"By the looks of it, you won't have to wait to long." Goku said pointing up at two dots in the sky.

The two brothers looked towards where Goku was pointing, and sure enough Vegeta and Trunks were closing in on them. Within minutes they were landing.

"Hey Trunks" Goten said popping up and running over to his best friends.

"Hey Goten you lazy bones." Trunks said doing their secret handshake.

"I am not lazy; I was just waiting for you."

"Sure"

The boys then took off jumping and running around the huge landscape.

"Hey Vegeta, what's up?" Goku said slapping the prince on the back. Vegeta just glared at Goku for touching him, and just let out a growl. "Wow Vegeta, why are you so angry?"

"Isn't he always angry?" A voice from the shadows came.

"Hey Piccolo, when did you get here?" Gohan asked.

"About five minutes before any of you." Piccolo said coming into view.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Gohan asked.

"I thought I taught you how to sense ki's better." Piccolo said.

Gohan's face turned red with embarrassment, "Yeah…well…I…"

"Argh stop with all this petty small talk," Vegeta cut him off, "Kakarot, you, me, sparring now."

"Alright but you're not going to yourself any good if you fight with your angry clouding your mind." Goku said shrugging.

"If I wanted the opinion of a third-class fool, I'd ask for it; now let's fight."

Vegeta lunged forward before Goku could answer. Goku dodged the attack by flying up in the air. Vegeta let out a loud growl as he watched Goku fly further up, and then took off after him. When they were at the same level and only 20 ft apart, they just stared at each other. After a few moments of just staring at each other, both of them powered up to Super Sayian 2 and lunged at each other full speed.

"Man I'll never get use to that." Gohan said looking up at his father and Vegeta.

"Why, if it was you up there, you'd be showing the same amount of power if not more." Piccolo said watching the same fighters.

"I know, but it's just something about watching my dad that makes it seem so…cool."

Piccolo laughed at his former student's choice of words, "Yeah, it is …cool."

The two men's sparring match now caught the attention of the two young boys who were running around. The boys then ran over to where Gohan and Piccolo were watching.

"Cool our dads are fighting!" Goten said looking up at his dad in awe.

"I bet my dad will beat your dad." Trunks said.

"No way"

"Yes way"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Ye..."

"Boys!" Piccolo yelled to get them to stop. "Since your wasting time with useless arguments, how about you spend this time doing laps around the forest?"

"Aww do we have too?" Goten asked.

"Move it!"

The boys jumped, and took off in a run around the perimeter of the forest.

"This is your fault Goten." Trunks said taking an early lead.

"No it's not" Goten said.

"Yes it is"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

Hours later, Vegeta and Goku were still sparring. The boys were done with their laps, and now, at Piccolo's request, were working on their fusion technique.

"Man, Dad and Vegeta are sure going at it." Gohan said looking up at the two fighters. "How much longer do you think they can go at it like that?"

"Not much longer," Piccolo said with his eyes not leaving the two boys, "Goku's stomach is sure to start growling any minute now."

Sure enough, not five minutes latter, Goku flew down followed by Vegeta, and powered down.

"Man I'm hungry" Goku said holding his growling stomach. "Vegeta sure took a lot out of me." Vegeta just let out a confident grunt. "What's up with you anyway?"

"That's none of your concern." Vegeta said walking over to Gohan who was now getting out the food.

"Come on, no one gets that angry over just nothing. Well maybeyou do, but you're angrier than usual." Goku said.

After a few moments of silence, Vegeta decided he was never going to get this buffoon off his back unless he told him. "It's that blasted woman."

"Who, Bulma?" Goku asked.

"No, that infernal woman of yours, yes of course Bulma!"

"What's wrong with Bulma?"

"She's infuriating, and more than usual. I can handle her nagging most of the time, but lately she just more annoying."

"I bet she's not that bad. Besides, Bulma has always been that way."

Vegeta eyes narrowed, "You have no idea."

**Back in Satan City**

Chi Chi, Bulma, and Videl were sitting at an outdoor café after a day filled without men, and full of wedding planning.

"So Goku will stand next to Goten just to make sure he won't fidget, but I don't know how successful that will be because Goku is the king of fidgeting." Chi Chi said.

Videl laughed, "I guess that's what you get when you choose an eleven year old to be the best man."

"So who did you end up picking as your maid of honor?" Chi Chi asked.

"Well after begging, and pleading, and a little bribing, Erasa agreed to it." Videl said joking.

"Was she really against it that much?"

"No, but she was a little mad at me for not being as close of friends as we use too. It's not like I totally forgot about her, but I could of tried harder."

"What does she expect you to do? You're getting married for the love of Pete." Bulma blurted out.

Videl and Chi Chi exchanged looks, and then looked back at Bulma. "Anyway, so between Goku, Goten, and Trunks…" Videl began, but was cut off.

"What's wrong with my son?" Bulma said fuming.

"Nothing, I was just saying…"

"Well if you don't like my son being in you wedding, then fine."

"No Bulma, that's not what I meant at all. I was just saying Gohan's side will be full, and my side will just have me and Erasa."

Bulmajust gave and angry sigh. Videl looked over at Chi Chi concerned, but Chi Chi's eyes never left Bulma.

"Ok I'll bite, what crawled up your butt." Chi Chi said blankly.

"What?" Bulma asked shocked by Chi Chi's statement.

"You've been on edge all day, and you just bit Videl's head off. All she was saying was that Gohan's has a lot of people on his side. She never said one thing about how Trunks couldn't be the ring boy. For heaven's sake, it's her wedding." Chi Chi said. Videl just sunk lower in her chair. This was one fight she did not want to be apart of.

Bulma just looked unsure at both women, before she said, "I'm sorry you guys, I'm just not myself."

"Yeah, we can tell." Chi Chi said. "So what's your problem?"

"I found something out a few days ago."

"What?!" Chi Chi asked thinking it was something horrible.

Bulma let out a sigh, "I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Chi Chi asked again nearly falling out of her chair. "How long?"

"A month if that"

"Who's the father?" Chi Chi joked.

"It's Vegeta, he just doesn't know yet."

"How could he not, you're moody as hell."

"I think the baby's ki isn't strong enough yet for him to sense it. So for all he knows, I just my normal charming self."

"Yeah that's what you are."

"So are you going to tell him?"

"Of course, but I'm just going to make him suffer a few more days."

"Not to much longer, you don't want him angry for the wedding."

As the two older women talked about whether Bulma wanted a girl or a boy and whether she wanted him or her to train, Videl was thinking about those questions for her future children also. That just made her smile thinking about her and Gohan having children.

After thirty minutes, the women decided to part ways for the day. A few days later, the men came home. A few days after that, Vegeta was spared and was finally told that Bulma was pregnant. He handled the news like he did any other; he grunted and went to the gravity room. On the inside though, he was proud that he was about to have another heir to the Sayian throne running around.

Gohan and Videl were spending every minute fixing the last minute plans, but the wedding was fast approaching; only just a couple of days away now.

**Hey Guys,**

**I hope I got this up fast enough for you, if not, I'm sorry. (You must be very tried of hearing me apologise.) I love the comments about me staying true to the characters. I agree with you that most writers don't, but how could you not with such strong characters as these ones. I have some great things planned for the next couple updates, and even the fic I got planned after this one. But the next one is the hardest in my mind, it's the wedding. -lets out deep sigh- it might take me a while. Classes just started back up this week, and I'm still looking for a new job. Please bare with me. I usually write weekends starting on Fridays, or if I am really inspired earlier. Just kept reading, your comments are the highlights of my day. PLEASE COMMENT. If I get a lot of comments, I write faster. (hint, hint). I hope you're are still enjoying it.**

**As Always,**

**Wiggles**

**P.S. If you are going to leave a comment, and it's one about bad grammar or spelling, be more specific than 'bad grammar'. I'm not perfect, but I welcome help. Like the comment I got about the fiance/fiancee thing a few days ago. I really appreciated that one. **


	17. The Big Day

**So I need to explain something before you read this. The best way I could think to write this chapter was to write the first part of it in the POV of Videl. So the first part will seem scattered, because it's basically saying everything she would be thinking. But it is only that way until 'the kiss'. Then it goes back to a third person POV. Don't be too hard on me this is the first time I tried something like this. **

Here we are. Today is the day; the big day. Where did the time go? Should we really be doing this?

I've been up since six o'clock in the morning and believe me, it hasn't been a fun experience.

Chi Chi, Bulma, and the make-up and hair designer have been hovering around me all morning. I haven't even been able to look at myself in the mirror yet, and I'm going crazy.

Chi Chi has been crying all morning about how she can't believe her little boy is getting married. That was to be expected. Bulma on the other hand, has been switching between hysterics, and being down right psychotic. I guess the hormones are getting to her. I hope I don't get that weird when I get pregnant.

Gosh, Gohan and I haven't even talked about children. I still feel like I'm too young to be thinking about any of this. And here I am about to be married. I think I just need some space.

The make-up and hair designer said he is finally done. Actually he said he was "Fini", but I get the point. Chi Chi and Bulma start crying, and saying how beautiful I am. I see a full length mirror on the other side of the room. They trying to get me to go over there and look at myself, but I just really want to be alone.

I ask them to give me some time alone before the ceremony. They look hurt, but I think they understand. They leave without much protest. As soon as the door is closed, I let out a deep sigh.

"What am I doing here?" I asked no one. Here I am, minutes away from walking down the aisle, and I have doubts.

I find a chair and sit down, and I begin to think about Gohan's and my relationship. I laugh as I think about the first I met him. I didn't even like him, or trust him. I knew he was hiding something from me, but who knew it was all this. Then after my flying lessons we began to grow closer. We were still just friend at the tournament, but then Buu attacked and we were separated. I never felt closer to him, then during that time. When we were finally reunited after all the fighting was done, it was the best moment of my life. It was only natural for us to start a relationship after than. I mean we just survived one of the biggest events of our lives, and he was like a superhero in my eyes. I laugh thinking back on Saiyaman. He kind of is a superhero.

What am I thinking? Gohan is the best thing that has ever happen to me. I love him, and he loves me. He told me that before he left to keep the tradition. This is just last minute jitters.

Then I hear a knock on the door. My dad said something like 'it's time'. My heart begins to beat faster. I tell him I just need one more minute, and I walk over to the mirror for the first time.

I gaze at my refection, and I begin to work myself over. My shoulder length hair is done up in a very elegant up do. It's pined back in a graceful bun. It's not too bad. My make-up is more natural, as not to distract from my natural beauty, as the make-up artist put it. I have to emit it; it does make my eyes pop. I kind of like this look. I was never a fan of painting my face, but I really like this. Just the hint of blush and gloss, nothing too drastic, I really hope Gohan likes this.

Now for the dress; the dress that took over two hundred dresses to find. Not really but it felt like it. Let's start with the bottom. The dress flows to the floor and there is a small train. Nothing too long, maybe a foot at best; so far so good. My gaze travels up the dress to my hips. Nothing too drastic in that area, nice and simple, just the way I like it. It's just a nice simple, strapless dress that shows off my figure; not in a whore type, just a more modest type of way. After looking at the full image, I smile but I feel like something is missing.

After trying to figure it out for a few moments, I hear another knock on the door. It's my dad again, and I tell him he can come in. My father walks in, and stops dead in his tracks once he sees me.

"Oh Videl you look amazing," My dad said, "but it seems to be missing something."

Great even my dad knows something is missing.

"Here" He said pulling a necklace out of his pocket. He then wraps it around my neck, and I finally get a good look at it. It's a nice sapphire necklace with a silver chain. It's familiar to me some how, but I hardly had time to dwell on it before my father fills in the pieces. "It was you mother's, and before that it was her mother's, and so on. I was holding on to it, and waiting for the right moment to give it to you. Right now seems like the perfect moment to me."

My eyes begin to well up with tears, and I wrap my arms around my father. For all the things he does wrong, he really tries to make it right. I stop myself before the tears begin to fall, and I tell him that I ready to go.

We walk out into the main corridor, and I see that that everyone has taken their sets, and the last of the wedding party are beginning to walk. I gulp as my father and I take our places. The doors are shut so we can get situated. The wedding planner hands me my bouquet, and said over a walkie-talkie that I am ready. I didn't know this was such a serious event that they had to time us down to the second.

From the other side of the doors I can hear the wedding march starring and people standing up for my entrance.

Oh god, my entrance. It's going to happen any second now. What do I do? What do I do? I can hear the doors beginning to squeak open, and I panic and just look at the floor.

When the doors are finally open, I can hear everyone gasp, but I just keep my eyes to the floor. I can feel everyone's eyes on me, and it begins to make me uncomfortable. Why does everyone have to stare, haven't they been to a wedding before? We begin to walk, and I decide to look up. My eyes immediately lock with Gohan's.

I can hear people trying to get my attention; I can see flashes from cameras going off, but all my eyes focus on are the eyes of my soon to be husband. I see him mouth something like 'wow', and I laugh lightly.

This walking down the aisle seems to be talking forever. Gohan's smile is making my knees want to give way. I am just minutes away from living with this man for the rest of my life. How can I be so lucky?

My father and I finally reach the front, and I give him a kiss on the cheek. My father takes his seat, and the priest starts the ceremony.

I really can't concentrate on what he is saying, because all I can do is stare into Gohan's eyes. I repeat what the priest tells me to say, and then I whisper 'I love you' to Gohan. Gohan then repeats what the priest tells him to say, and then he whispers back 'I love you too'. Gohan takes one of the rings from Trunks, and speaks the infamous words 'I do'. I do the same thing. The priest seems to be dragging on and on, and I can feel both Gohan and I anxiously waiting for him to say those words. Finally I hear those words 'you may now kiss the bride', and Gohan did not waste a second.

He pulled me in with superhuman speed for a mind blowing kiss. I am in pure heaven. I can't believe I am finally married to the man of my dreams, and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

As the audience watches the newly married couple, and begins to erupt in applause and wolf calls. The two young boys standing next to the couple and both stare at them with confused expressions on their faces.

"Hey Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Yeah" Trunks said.

"Do you ever want to get married?"

"Why do you ask?" Trunks asked his eyes now switching to Marron, who was the flower girl, and was now giving Trunks goo-goo eyes. Trunks' face turned to one of disgust.

"I don't know, just wondering I guess."

"I don't think I'll ever get married."

"Yeah me neither."

The two boys then laughed and did their secret handshake. The newly wed couple then ran the aisle, and ran out to their limousine to take them to the reception that was to be held at Capsule Corp.

Once in the limo, Videl let her hair out of the bun, and combed out her hair with her hand. Soon she noticed Gohan was staring at her.

"What?" Videl asked still combing out her hair with her hand.

"Beautiful, just beautiful" Gohan said cryptically.

"What do you mean? My hair? Do you not like it up?"

"No, no, no" Gohan chuckled, "I love you hair up or down, long or short. In fact I love you dressed up or casual, when you're happy or when you're angry. My wife is just beautiful, period."

Videl's eyes shot open in surprise, and she stopped combing out her hair. 'His wife' she thought, "I'm your wife." Videl said the realization setting in.

"Yeah," Gohan laughed, "And I'm you husband. Wow that's really cool to say."

Videl smiled and leaned over and kissed her husband on the lips, "I know"

Soon the limo was arriving outside of Capsule Corp. And too much of the surprise of the newly wed couple, most of their family and friends were already there. They later found out that it was thanks to Goku's Instant Transmission technique.

"We just wanted to give you guys something special before everyone else shows up." Goku said patting his son on the back.

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"Well it's kind of a combination gift." Bulma said in one of her rare normal moods.

"Well are you going to tell us what it is?" Videl asked.

"We bought you two a house." Chi Chi blurted out.

"You bought us what?" Gohan asked.

"Well you see we weren't using the land by our house and with the help of Hercule and Bulma, the house should be ready around the time you get back from you honeymoon." Chi Chi explained.

"But that's in two weeks, how can you build a house that fast?" Videl asked.

"You'd be surprise what can happen when you have the world's top two companies at your disposal." Bulma said referring to Capsule Corp and Satan Industries.

The couple was just stunned and looked at each other. Then Gohan said, "I don't even know what to say. Thanks you guys."

Gohan and Videlhugged the family and friends. Soon the other guest started to arrive, and the reception started.

Gohan and Videl were basically torn apart after the pictures and the cutting of the cake. All the guys were talking to Gohan, and all the girls were talking to Videl.

"It's hard to believe you use to be that little boy I took to Namek with me." Krillin said slapping Gohan on the back.

"Yeah that was when you were still a head taller than me, now I'm more like a torso, shoulders, neck, and head taller than you." Gohan joked.

"Hey" Krillin said. Vegeta proceeded to laugh, "What's so funny Vegeta? You don't have a lot of room to talk about height."

"I'm still taller than you small fry." Vegeta said with his arms folded across his chest.

"Most of it is hair" Krilled said.

"Bet you're jealous of that to." Vetega said.

"I have hair now!" Krillin said pointing to the top of his head.

"You call that mop hair."

"You cocky son of a…"

"Now come on guys, this is Gohan's day and we don't want to ruin it with petty arguments." Goku said stepping in between the two.

"Just like a weak third class idiot to try to break up my fun." Vegeta said leaning against a wall.

"Lucky for you Krillin, Goku calmed down Vegeta." Yamcha said, "I think you would have been in the hospital for weeks."

"You don't think I could have won?" Krillin said scowling at Yamcha.

"Please," Yamcha started laughing, "You would have had your ass handed to you."

"Well maybe I should tell Vegeta about our first journey together, you know and all the stuff you did to Bulma." Krillin said smirking.

Yamcha face went pale, and his mind began to race of what he could be referring too. Mean while Vegeta's eyes popped open and he stood up straight. "What does he mean?" Vegeta growled staring down Yamcha.

"Well…you see…well I…got to go." Yamcha said running the other side of the party. Krillin could do nothing but laugh, but then Vegeta shot him an angry glare and he shut right up.

"Well that was entertaining." Piccolo said sarcastically. "Gohan I hope now that you are married, you won't slack on your training."

"Please" Vegeta blurted, "You all have been slacking on your training in this time of peace. The only ones who seriously train anymore are Kakarot and I. But even Kakarot is starting to slip."

"Come Vegeta, you know that isn't true. We all train in our own way." Goku said.

"It isn't good enough." Vegeta mumbled under his breath.

"Anyway" Piccolo said turning his attention back to Gohan, "You have a strong wife there, and I bet you'll want to protect her. Just remember that."

"Don't worry Piccolo; I'll keep up with my training." Gohan said.

"And as for Videl," Goku said laughing, "She's not the kind of girl that needs protecting."

Gohan laughed, "That might be true, but I still want to protect my wife."

"Understandable" Goku said. "Now how about we go find your new wife?"

**Meanwhile with the Women **

Videl had just come out of the house after changing into a simple white dress, because Gohan and she were leaving for their honeymoon in about thirty minutes. The dress was a bit shorter than her wedding dress so that she and Gohan could dance, but she laughed at that idea because Gohan has two left feet. Her hair was now tied back into a pony tail. Videl went and rejoined the women in conversation.

"My goodness Videl," Chi Chi said, "You are absolutely beautiful in anything you wear."

"Thanks Chi Chi," Videl said to her now mother in law. She was about to say something else but was cut off.

"How many more times are you going to say she's beautiful? Of course she's beautiful, it's her wedding day." Bulma said in a huff.

"Jeez Bulma, I know you're pregnant, but you don't have to bite our heads off." 18 said in her normal monotone voice.

"Well we can't all be emotionless voids like you!" Bulma screamed. After a few seconds of silence, she did another 180. "I'm sorry 18." Then she began to cry. All the girls rolled their eyes, and then they just ignored her as she continued to cry.

Videl whispered to Chi Chi so Bulma couldn't hear, "Am I going to be that crazy when I'm pregnant?"

"Not necessarily, I mean Bulma has always been extreme with her emotions, so being pregnant just amplified it times ten. With me I was just bad with Goku, everyone else I was some what normal too. Why do you ask?" Chi Chi then gasped, "Do you want to get pregnant? Oh my gosh, I'm going to be a grandmother." Chi Chi continued to ramble on.

"No Chi Chi, no" Videl said trying to calm her down, "I was just wondering if I should apologize before hand when I do get pregnant, but that wont be for a while."

"Oh" Chi Chi said kind of hurt. "Well maybe it's for the best. Living with a Sayian is a huge shock at first, and to add another one growing inside of you can be difficult."

"You can stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Bulma said switching personalities again.

"We weren't talking about you, you crazy…." Chi Chi began. Soon they were both screaming at the top of their lungs, and no one could hear anything the two were saying. 18 just walked away, but Videl stay and prayed someone would come and help her with these two.

Videl was then spun around, and brought into a loving embrace. Her new husband smiled down at her and asked, "Care to dance?"

"I'd love too" Videl said walking away from the scene, just as Goku and Vegeta came over to calm their wives, or at least try.

"So are you happy?" Gohan asked.

"Why do you ask?" Videl said noticing that Gohan's dancing skills had improved.

"Because you're my wife now, and I want you to be happy."

"I know that, but why would I be unhappy? All my dreams just came true today."

"Well I was more asking about that?" Gohan motioned with his head towards were the scene was still taking place, but now it was now Bulma and Vegeta now screaming at the top of their lungs.

Videl laughed, "Well I guess I just married into this crazy thing you call a family."

"Are you sure you don't want to back out now, I think you can still get out of it?" Gohan joked.

"No I enjoy it; at least I know life will never be boring."

"No it will never be," Gohan said looking over at the scene. Now Bulma was crying, and Vegeta looked like he didn't know what to do. Goku was trying to calm down Bulma, and Chi Chi was now yelling at Vegeta, "How about we get out of here?"

"I agree"

Gohan grabbed Videl and ran to the limo before anyone could see them. The limo took them to a near by hotel, and the next day they would be leaving for their honeymoon. But that night they enjoyed their first night together as husband and wife.

**I hope you enjoyed it, this chapter was really hard for me to write. It's not the best wedding chapter out there, but it serves it's purpose. So I have to apologize to one of my readers, kyle mathewson. He asked me a question a couple of chapters back, but I never answered it. He asked how long I would be writing his story, would it be to the wedding or to the birth of Pan. The answer is I will be writing until the birth of Pan, and maybe a little after. Then I will be moving on to another story that will be set when Pan is older, like in her 20's. So please keep reading, and as always, PLEASE COMMENT. I miss some of the people who use to comment every update, and to those who still do, Thank you. **


	18. New Experiences

**Thanks for all the reviews. You should all thank my roomates for me writing this chapter so early. (I will explain at the bottom.) I hope you enjoy.**

Videl was looking out the window of the plane as the ground outside turn from warm grasslands to snow covered mountain sides. She sighed heavily, sure it would have been faster to fly themselves there, but she wanted some more personal time with her husband. Who was at the moment fast asleep and snoring loudly.

She gave him a look of annoyance, and then laughed. She could help it; he was quite amusing when he is asleep. Videl then ran her left hand through her hair trying to comb it out. They had been on the plane now for a couple of hours and it was starting to show. As she brought her hand out of her hair, then her eyes locked with the rings on her left ring finger. She was his.

Her mind flashed back to last night, the first night they spent together as a married couple. It had been wonderful, and he was gentle and caring the whole time. She blushed thinking back on the more personal memories, but then her thoughts turned back to the rings in front of her.

She had been waiting for this for awhile now, and now to finally have it without to many obstacles made it seem almost too good to be true. 'Was this all a dream?'

"No it's not a dream," A voice to her right startled her; "We are really together forever."

Videl looked over at her now fully awake husband. "How did you…"

"Know what you were thinking?" Gohan smiled that famous smile.

Videl blinked dumbfounded, "Yeah?"

Gohan chuckled, and then he proceeded to tell Videl about Saiyans and their bonds with their mates. "But you see since you're human, the bond isn't as strong as it could be if you were a Saiyan."

"So you can't read my thoughts all the time?" Videl asked.

"No, I think the reason I can read them so clearly now is because it's a newly formed bond."

Their conversation was then interrupted by the captain, "Ladies and gentleman, we are now beginning our decent. So if you could please fasten your seatbelts and return your seats to their upright position; we'll be landing shortly."

Videl turned her gaze to the window again and watched as the plane landed. Once they landed the captain came back over the intercom. "The local temperature is 51˚ F, and the time is…" Videl couldn't hear the rest of the announcement because of people getting up, and also because of her complaining husband.

"51! Why are we here again?" Gohan asked as they walked off the plane and into the airport.

"Come on Gohan, where's your sense of adventure?" Videl said laughing letting her child side come out.

"Back where it's warm. Why did we choose here again?" Gohan asked.

"Well whenever we seem to go somewhere, be it because of some evil force or just hanging with our family and friends, it is always somewhere warm. I just wanted a change in scenery for our new life together. Besides you told me you've never been to a place like this before."

"I haven't"

"So just sit back and relax and enjoy this new experience."

"Why am I so scared to have you in charge?"

"Because you're a control freak"

"Hey, I am not."

"Don't worry; we'll change that soon enough."

The couple then walked to the hotel and checked in. After 'staying in' for the first full day there, they decided to go out and explore their surrounding. The hotel they were staying at was a very high class skiing resort, and was famous for their slopes. It also had everything else to do with winter sports. After taking a walk around the resort they decided to try ice skating, much to Gohan's disliking.

Gohan was like a new born baby dear when he was on ice skates. He was falling all over the place. Videl was literally skating circles around Gohan.

As Gohan fell onto the hard surface again, Videl came over laughing and extended her hand down to him to help him up. "You know for being one of the most powerful fighters in the universe, you really are helpless when it comes to mastering ice skating."

Gohan took her hand, and was careful not to make her loose her balance as he pulled himself up off the ice. "Well fighting an enemy was never as difficult as this is."

Once Gohan was up, Videl began skating backwards while talking to him, "Some how I highly doubt that."

"What don't you trust my opinion?" Gohan was focusing on his feet, but when he asked that he looked up to examine Videl expression. Videl was giving him one those faces that said 'you got to be kidding me right'. "Ok maybe it isn't true, but this is hard. How are you so good at this?"

"Well when I was younger, my dad used to take me with him to his tournaments and press conferences all over the world. I had to find something to do, and as hard as it is to believe, I didn't want to train all the time. This is a good way to substation to training. You can work on balance, control, and flexibility without realizing it. I also could get lose in my thoughts while skating." Videl thought back to when she liked to be left alone to her thoughts, but that was short lived by the sound of Gohan hitting the ice again.

Videl couldn't help but laugh, and again she gave him her hand. "What are you laughing at?" Gohan asked smiling and taking her hand.

"You just keep falling; it's funny." Videl said laughing.

"Well how do you like it?" Gohan said pulling her down with him gently, so that she landed on top of him.

"Gohan!" Videl yelled as she fell on top of him. She then just stared into his eyes silently. There was a silent spark between them, and all the noises filtered out except for their breathing. They felt no cold or anything at all, expect for each other. Gohan was the first to break the silence by leaning up and kissing Videl. They were like this for a minute before a group of laughing kids brought them back to reality. Gohan and Videl's faces turned bright read as they both got up off the ice.

"I think I've had enough ice skating for a while." Gohan said.

"Yes, let's go get something to eat." Videl said as couple got of the ice, and went to a local restaurant for dinner.

The next day, Gohan pressed his luck and decided to try skiing. After getting use to it on the smaller hill, Gohan was up for anything. Videl was really surprised at how much Gohan was good at skiing.

Videl then decided to ask Gohan, "How are you beating me down the mountain, and how are you so good at this?"

"What are you mad that I'm finally beating you at something?" Gohan asked obviously keeping something from her.

"No, but you've never been skiing before right?"

"Nope"

"And you never even tried?"

"Nope"

"Then how are you doing this?"

Gohan laughed, "I'm using ki."

"What?"

"Well the whole thing about skiing is the fear of going to fast and losing control. I'm not scarred of going fast, and as for losing control. If you read the ki ahead of you, you can know when you need to turn and where to go."

What Gohan was saying made sense, but Videl still had some questions, "But what about the trees?"

"Well I'm not skiing with my eyes shut, but I get your point with sharp turns and those types of things. All living thing give off some sort of life force that I can read, but you really have to focus on them because they aren't as prominent as the Z-gang."

"Really? Can you show me how?"

"Sure" Gohan said excitedly.

He saw this as another way of training, after what Videl told him about ice skating yesterday. Sure it wasn't as intense as training in the gravity room, but it was fun way to develop you control, balance, and your ability to sense what's coming. By the end of the day, Gohan and Videl were just blurs on the mountain.

Gohan and Videl found different activities around the resort over the days that would hone their skills. But as the time for them to go home drew nearer, they decided to just slow down. A few days before they were suppose to go home; they decided to walk around a small town that was a few miles away from the resort.

The town was quiet, and not many of tourist journey to the town. This was part of the reason why they decided to go. While walking around they just talked about what life will be like when they got home, and just anything that came to mind.

"So what do you think it's going to be like when we get home?" Videl asked.

"I don't know, I guess the same as before except we'll be living together." Gohan shrugged.

Videl laughed, "So do you really want to live by your parents?"

"Well they kind of already gave us the present; I don't think we can give it back."

"No I know, but how do you feel about it?"

"Well I guess it would have been nice to be out on our own for a while, you know make our own name out in the world. But I guess it's good to be close to my parents when we start to have kids. I want them to have a close relationship with my parents, as well as your father."

"I want that too." Videl said smiling, "Speaking of children, how much do you actually want?"

"I don't know." Gohan shrugged, "I guess whatever number you are comfortable with. I heard from Bulma and mom that being pregnant with a Saiyan is a bit more difficult than a regular pregnancy. So since you're the one that has to carry them you get to decide, I'll support you anyway you choose. I'm also a fan of just seeing how things play out."

"I bet you are" Videl laughed. Gohan smile and laughed with her. Gohan was about to ask her something when a voice from behind them sounded.

"Goku?" The voice asked.

Gohan and Videl turned around to see who knew Goku's name this far north. Behind them stood a girl around Chi Chi's age and height, but had red hair.

"I'm sorry…" Gohan said cocking his head to the side in confusion. "I'm not Goku, but that's my father's name. How do you know his name?"

"Oh my," The woman said, "You look a lot like Goku, but with some differences. Then again, I haven't seen him in years; I don't even know what he would look like today."

"I don't ever remember my father coming up north."

"Oh," The women laughed, "This was years ago when he and I were just children. I believe he was searching for some sort of mystical balls or something."

"The Dragon Balls?"

"Yes that's it. When he was searching for those things, he came across our village and helped us out with the Red Ribbon Army."

"Wow, I haven't heard dad tell those stories in years." Gohan said reminiscing back on when his father would tell stories of his childhood journeys. "Well my name is Gohan, and I'm Goku's oldest son." Gohan extended his hand for a handshake which the women took politely, "And this here is my wife Videl."

"It's nice to meet you…" Videl said not sure what to call her.

"Wow and you're married, doesn't that make me feel old. Oh where are my manners, my name is Suno." Suno said shaking Videl's hand, "So you said you're his oldest son?"

"Yes, I have one brother. He's twelve years old, and his name is Goten."

"Well it's nice to hear that Goku got to settle down after all the things he went through when he was younger."

"He hasn't exactly settled down," Gohan laughed, "But it's nice to meet someone that my father helped. Is there anything that you want me to say to him?"

"Just tell him that Suno and Eighter say hi." Suno smiled, "Well I guess I'll let you two get back to your walk. I really should be going now."

"It was really nice to meet you." Gohan said shaking Suno's hand again. Suno waved as she walked away.

As Gohan and Videl return to their walk, Videl said, "You know your father really is a great man. He's help people all over the world, and that is truly amazing given his age when he did it all."

"Thanks, but as I recall I did some truly amazing things at a young age too."

"Well don't be so big headed about it." Videl laughed, "Maybe it's genetic."

"Are you sure you want to have kids then?" Gohan joked.

"If they're with you, then I'll risk it."

Gohan and Videl spent the rest of the days just enjoying each others company. It was soon time for them to leave to go home.

The plane ride seemed to take less time this time around, due to the fact that Gohan was wide awake the entire time. As soon as the plane landed in the Satan City Airport, Gohan picked up Videl bridal style, and took off towards their new home.

"Gohan what are you doing?" Videl asked as she laughed out of surprise.

"Carrying you home of course" Gohan said smiling down at her.

"But that's like thirty minutes away, I can fly myself."

"But I like it this way."

Seem like only minutes when they could see Gohan's family home on the horizon, but there was a bigger building to the side of it.

"They didn't" Videl said shocked.

Gohan and Videl landed on the doorstep of the new building, and saw an envelope taped to the door with their names on it. Gohan then took it off the door and read it.

_Welcome home,_

_This is your new house to start your new life together. Everything is already ready for you, so you don't have to worry about a thing. We hope you like it._

_From,_

_Your extended family _

Gohan smiled knowing that 'extending family' meant all their friends and family.

"Well I guess we should go in and see what they did." They opened the door, and were shocked at what they saw.

When they said everything was all ready for them, they meant everything. Furniture, pot, pans, TV's, just everything a house could need was there in this oversized house.

"This is way too much for just us two living here. I feel bad that your parents have that small house, when we have such a big house and we really have no need for it." Videl said walking around the living room.

"For some reason I think my mother is behind this. You know to give us a hint on grandchildren." Gohan said.

Videl laughed, and then sat down on one of the couches. "I think you're right, your mother would do that."

Gohan took the set next to her and wrapped his arm around her, "So how about we get started?" Gohan then leaned over and started kissing Videl, but before things could get heated up, the door flung open and Goku was standing at the door.

"Welcome home you two." Goku sat oblivious to what was going on a minute ago.

"Hey dad" Gohan said blushing.

"How was your trip?" Goku asked walking into the house followed by Goten and Chi Chi.

After twenty minutes of catching up, Goku and Gohan were in the living room still, Videl and Chi Chi were in the kitchen, and Goten was walking around the house exploring it. Soon Chi Chi announced it was time to leave, and walked over to where Goku and Gohan were sitting.

"Hey dad, I almost forgot." Gohan said.

"What is it?" Goku asked excitedly.

"We met somebody you knew."

"Really, who would that be?"

"It was a woman named Suno, and she told us to tell you that she and Eigher say hello."

"Really? Well those are some names I haven't heard in awhile." Goku said smiling.

Having heard the whole conversation, Goten walked over to where his parents were and asked, "Who are they dad?"

"Well do you remember when I told you about the Red Ribbon Army?" Goten nodded his head. "Well I help Suno's village out by rescuing their mayor from the army. And Eigher helped me out with it too."

"Cool" Goten said with his eyes wide open. He loved it when his father told him stories about his past adventures. "What did you do to rescue the mayor?"

"I'll tell you when we get home. I think it's about time we leave these two alone." Goku said motioning to Gohan and Videl.

After saying goodbye to there family for the night, the couple went to their bedroom for a goodnights rest.

**Thank you to you guys that keep reading and reviewing. It really keeps me going. **

**So as I said up top, the reason for my fast update is because of my roommates, but not in a good way. My roommates are horrible, or at least two of them are. I live with three other girls, and we all have our private rooms. Roommate #1 I get along with just fine, but she goes home almost every weekend leaving me with the demon twins. Roommates #2 and #3 moved here together from Colorado. They have been best friends since middle school. If you can recall I told you my parents and my home are in Colorado. But I did not know them when I moved to Utah. It was just some horrible twist of fate that I do not enjoy. Well they don't go to school, but they live in student housing. They are always loud, and rude, and make me feel like I am not aloud in my own house. They stay up at all hours of the night, just laughing and carrying on. This has been going on for a semester now (Since I moved in). Our walls are paper thin, and I can always hear them. I have been woken up so many times that I can't even count them anymore. Well the other night was the last straw for me. They got home around 10 pm, and I went to bed around 10:30 pm. They were loud so I turn on my white noise machine, (Which my mom bought me because they are loud), It doesn't cover them up completely but it helps me get to sleep. I set it to turn off in 45 minutes because I can usually get to sleep in that amount of time. So I go to sleep, but then I am woken up by them laughing their heads off at some stupid joke. The white noise thing is off so I know it's at least 45 minutes later, but now I have a pounding headache. I grab my phone to see what time it is, and it is 12:59 am. They continue to talk for another thirty minutes, while I am in my room trying to get to sleep with a headache. They go to bed shorty after that, and I can't get to sleep again till after 3. I was pissed. So to keep from slamming their heads into the nearest hard object, I locked myself in my room a wrote. **

**I don't care if you read that or not, but I just needed to get that off my chest. I might get the next one up in a few days, just cause I am still kind of mad.**

**As always PLEASE COMMENT.**


	19. Emotions

**A little over a Year Later**

A lot of events have happened to the young couple and their family and friends.

Bulma had given birth to a girl she named Bra. Everyone agreed that Bra looked exactly like Bulma. Bulma was absolutely in love with her little girl, and Vegeta to for that matter. It was just harder to catch him in his rare loving moments with his daughter. Trunks had also taken up his role as protective older brother like it was second nature.

Gohan and Videl had both graduated college with high marks. Gohan was offered a job from Bulma as her personal business consultant. Gohan accepted the job, but he doubted he would be at Capsule Corp for very long. But for the time being it was a great job that paid very well. Videl became president of public relations for Satan Industries. She was in charge of all her father's press conferences and appearances. Videl was trying her best to calm down her father's image. She also forbid him to talk about the Cell Games, because she did not want him to take credit for something he did not do. But her father would still occasionally slip.

Not everything that happened over the year was good. A few weeks ago Joseph passed away. He had gotten very sick in his old age, and he could not hold on any longer. When he was in the hospital for the final two weeks of his life, Videl went to visit him everyday. Joseph told her that he was fine with dying because he knew there was someone to take care of her now. But during this time, Gohan and Videl got in more fights then any other time before because of the emotional distress that Videl was going through. After Joseph's passing, the fights stopped and Videl leaned on Gohan for support.

Mr. Satan paid for the funeral, and made sure everything was perfect for his dear friend. Videl gave the eulogy, and it was a very heart wrenching moment for everyone. Joseph was laid at his hometown cemetery, as was his final wish.

After the funeral, Videl became ill and Gohan figured that it was because of grief. Videl took time off of work to grieve, and her father told her to take all the time she needed. Gohan had stayed home for a few days to help her out, but he need to go back to work now.

The alarm went off at 6:30 am, and Gohan quickly shut it off. He did not to wake up Videl, so he got up and quickly got dress and cooked his breakfast. He wanted to make sure that Videl was ok before he left so he quickly climbed the stairs and went into their bedroom.

Videl was still sleeping when Gohan walked into their room. Gohan walked over to his sleeping wife and kiss her on the forehead. Videl's eyes opened and she smile weakly up at Gohan.

Gohan smiled, "I'm sorry to have to wake you up, but I just wanted to tell you I'll be home later today."

"I guess I see you later then." Videl said.

"Go back to bed;" Gohan leaned over and kissed his wife on the forehead again, "By the way you look beautiful."

Videl laid back down on her pillow, "Yeah right I look terrible."

"You always look beautiful to me," Gohan said walking out their bedroom door, "I see you tonight." Gohan then left the house and went to work.

A few hours later, Videl finally got out of bed and went to their home office. One of her assistances had emailed her about a question he had. Videl cursed under her breath, and grabbed the phone to dial the office number. The assistant in question was the first to answer the phone.

"Mrs. Son's office, Jonathan speaking" The assistant said.

"Jonathan, what the hell is going on down there?"

"Mrs. Son, I have no clue either. The VP has been scheduling press conferences and appearances left and right. I have been trying to fix everything, but it's just too much."

Videl rubbed her temple, "Ok I'm coming in…Ugh" A severe pain then shot through her body, and she knew there was no way she would make it to the office, "On second thought here's what is going to happen. You are going to tell the VP that he is going to cancel everything that he has scheduled, and he is taking all the heat, not my father. And tell him that if he doesn't like it, he can find a new job."

"Yes Mrs. Son"

Videl hung up the phone and continued to rub both her temples. Then all the sudden the pain shot through her body again. Then she started to feel nauseated. Videl stood up and began to feel dizzy. She stumbled into the nearest bathroom and collapsed on the floor. Before she drifted into unconsciousness she called out for her husband. "Gohan!" was all she could get out before the darkness consumed her.

**Miles Away in West City**

Gohan and Bulma had been in meetings all day about future business ventures, and possible mergers with other companies.

A lager man was standing in front of a projection screen talking about how his company is the future for Capsule Corp, but being that this was the fifth company today to do this, Gohan was falling asleep. Right as he was about to fall asleep, Gohan heard his name being screamed by a voice that sounded a lot like Videl. Gohan's eyes shot open, and he looked around the room wildly. Gohan then felt this sickening feeling in his heart that something was wrong with his wife.

Bulma seeing Gohan's sudden panic ask in a whisper, "Gohan are you ok?"

"Yes, I need to step out for a minute to check on Videl." Gohan said. Bulma nodded to say it was ok, and Gohan then politely excused himself and walked out into the hall.

Once outside, Gohan grabbed his phone and quickly dialed his home phone number. But there was no answer. Gohan then tried Videl's cell phone, but again there was no answer. After retrying the numbers for about ten minutes, Gohan was really worried. Gohan then walked back into the meeting room.

"Is everything alright?" Bulma asked as the man was finishing up on his speech. Gohan shook his head, and Bulma's eyes widen with fear. "I am sorry everyone, we are going to have to cancel this meeting. We have a family emergency to take care of." Before anyone could react, Bulma grabbed Gohan and went to her office.

"Bulma was that really necessary? That company was the best candidate for CC." Gohan said trying to be positive about the situation. 'Maybe she was just in the shower or sleeping' Gohan thought to himself.

"Yes it is necessary, family is always more important than business. Now what's wrong?" Bulma asked sitting down at her desk.

"It's probably nothing; I was falling asleep at the time." Gohan started, "I felt like I heard Videl's voice calling for me like she was in trouble."

Bulma face turned to panic, "What is your heart telling you?"

"My heart is telling me she's hurt or in trouble."

Bulma had learned to never question a Saiyan's feelings, especially when it comes to a wife/mate, or whatever they call them. "Ok this is what's going to happen; you're going to fly home now. In the mean time, I'm going to call your parents to go check on her. If there is something wrong they can get her help faster. But if she's ok it doesn't mean something might not go wrong. So get home as fast as you can." Gohan was about to say something, but Bulma cut him off again. "Go Gohan, Now"

Gohan quickly jumped out the window and took off towards his home. Bulma then grabbed the phone and dialed Chi Chi and Goku's number.

"Son residents" Chi Chi said picking up the phone.

"Chi Chi this is Bulma, hey listen Gohan has this really bad feeling that something is wrong with Videl because he can't get a hold of her." Bulma heard something hit the floor and shatter. Bulma assumed that it was a dish Chi Chi had been holding. "You need to get over there and check on her."

"I'll send Goku over there right now." Chi Chi said. Chi Chi then told Goku what was going on and told him to go over there now. Goku was out the door in seconds. "I just sent him over there, so we should know if she's ok in a few minutes. Where is Gohan now?"

"I sent him home, so he should be flying over or almost to Satan City now."

Chi Chi was about to ask something else when Goku appeared in fount of her with an unconscious Videl in his arms. Goku then lowed his fingers from his forehead and said, "We need to get her to a hospital."

Chi Chi then knew how serious the situation was because Goku avoided hospitals at all costs. Chi Chi had to wrap up the call fast, "Bulma he found her unconscious, we're heading to Satan City Hospital now. Call Gohan and tell him to meet us there." Chi Chi didn't even wait for a response. She slammed the phone down, and grabbed Goku's arm. Goku then lifted his fingers to his forehand, and transported his wife, his daughter-in-law, and himself to Satan City Hospital.

Gohan was passed Satan City when he got the call, so he quickly change course and headed for the hospital. He figured his parents had been there for at least fifteen minutes by the time he arrived. Gohan then ran to the front desk.

"Hello sir, how can I help you today?" The overly happy attendant asked.

"Yes, my wife was checked in a while ago and she was unconscious. Her name is Videl Son."

"Videl Son…Videl Son…" The nurse said checking the list, "yes, she's up on level four room 402."

"Thanks" Gohan said running to the stairs. Gohan didn't even check to see if anyone was watching him before he flew up the stairs and ran to the room. He saw his parents standing outside the room, so he stopped.

"What happen?" Gohan said wanting to run straight to his wife's bedside. Goku grabbed hold of him before he could.

"The doctors are examining her now, and they told us to wait out her. As for what happen, we don't know. I found her on the bathroom floor unconscious."

Hearing that made Gohan start to tear up in frustration, "I knew I shouldn't have left her alone, this is all my fault."

"No honey, this is no one's fault." Chi Chi said putting her hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"I knew she wasn't feeling well, but I still went to work."

"Gohan you couldn't stay home forever, and she was doing better. You couldn't have predicted what was going to happen."

"No, I should have known."

"Gohan this is no time to over react, now let's just calm down and wait to hear what the doctors say."

Just then the door open, and a doctor and two nurses came out of the room. The nurses went back to their post, but the doctor went over to the family.

"Are you Mrs. Son's family?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm her husband and these are my parents. Is Videl alright?" Gohan asked.

"Hello Mr. Son, I'm Dr. West and I'll be taking care of your wife. As for her condition, she should be just fine."

Hearing that, Gohan let out sigh of relief. "What's wrong with her?"

"From my examination, I would say that it was combination of exhaustion and dehydration. Has she been under any stress lately?"

"Not more then usual, but she did just lose someone very close to her."

"I'm sorry for your loss, but that could explain her condition. We have an I.V. in her to help with the dehydration, and she'll be staying a few nights in here to make sure everything is alright. Once she is awake, I'll order more test to make sure she in the clear. But she should be ok, you guys got her here very quick and that's what matters. You should count your blessings, not everyone is this lucky."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, but she is still asleep. Visiting hours are almost over, and we only allow spouses to stay the night."

"Thank you," Gohan said to the doctor. Dr. West then nodded, and left to go check on his other patients. Gohan then turned to his parents, "How about you guys go over to Bulma's and tell her what's going on. I bet Goten is wondering why you haven't come to pick him up yet." Goten had been going to school in West City with Trunks. But since it was further away then Satan City, Chi Chi didn't feel comfortable with him flying home alone. So Goku would usually be waiting for him while sparring with Vegeta. "I'll call you if anything has changed."

"Are sure Gohan?" Chi Chi asked. Gohan nodded, and she knew he had it covered. Then she looked over to Goku who was now showing signs of his fear coming through. "Come on Goku." Within seconds, they were both gone.

Gohan looked over at the door that had his wife behind it a stared at it for a bit. Then he let out a sigh, and opened the door.

Gohan's heart sank when he saw Videl hooked up to all sorts of machines. He quickly found a chair and pulled it up to the side of his bed. He gently stroked the side of her face, and grabbed her hand.

"Videl?" Gohan asked hoping she would respond, but there was nothing. He continued to talk, hoping it would wake her up. "Videl I am so sorry I wasn't there. You needed me, and I wasn't there." Tears started to stream down his face, "I promised to take care of you, and I failed. I let everyone down, but most of all I let you down. I am so sorry. Videl please wake up, please." There was still no response. Gohan then laid his head on side of the bed, and cried. After thirty minutes, he fell asleep to the sounds of the heart monitor beeping.

Early the next morning, Videl's eyes popped open and began to pant heavily. She was confused for a minute, and then she remembered what happened. 'I wasn't feeling good, and I passed out in the bathroom. I'm not in my house though, where am I?' Videl thought to herself. Videl looked over at the heart monitor that had caught her attention. 'Am…am I in a hospital?' Videl asked herself in her head. Her eyes then rested upon the sleeping form of Gohan. 'How long have I been out?'

Videl then spoke, "Gohan?" Her voiced cracked as she spoke. She swallowed to help her dry throat, and then spoke again. "Gohan, wake up."

This time she got a response. Gohan moaned, and then picked his head up off the bed. Gohan blinked and looked around the room as if he didn't know why they were there either. Then his eyes shot open once he saw that Videl was awake. "Videl!" Gohan then jumped up and kissed her full on the lips roughly. Videl gasped in pain and Gohan pulled back, "I'm sorry. I'm just so glad you're ok."

"I'm ok. I just don't know what happened or why I'm in a hospital." Videl looked down at her hands and saw that she was hooked up to a lot of machines. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. Do you remember anything at all?"

Videl looked down at the floor as if she was trying to remember something. "I was on the phone with my assistant, and I felt this pain. I then felt dizzy and nauseous, so I went to the bathroom. Then all I can remember is calling out for you before it all went black,"

Gohan's face paled, "I am so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"But you were there," Videl said lifting her hand up and placing it on Gohan's cheek. "I knew you would fell my distress and come for me."

Gohan smiled weakly and kiss her hand, "I'm still sorry."

"How long have I been out?"

"Since three o'clock yesterday afternoon and it's now 7:45 in the morning," Gohan said looking down at his watch. "So almost sixteen hours."

"Sixteen hours?! That's along time. How do you know it was three, you don't get home to five?"

"Well three was around the time I felt you call for me, and then dad found you laying on the bathroom floor."

"Your dad found me?"

"I guess I should explain the whole thing." Gohan then told her about how he heard her call and how the whole family was there to help.

"Wow, that's amazing." Videl said after he explained everything.

"The doctor said it was exhaustion and dehydration that caused you to lose consciousness. And that they were both caused by your grief over Joseph."

"When can we go home?" Videl asked, and then there was a knock at the door. Dr. West then walked in.

"I see someone is finally awake. Hi there Mrs. Son, I'm Dr. West." The doctor said shaking her hand.

"You can just call me Videl. So do you know when I can go home?" Videl asked.

"Well let me just examine you to see how you're doing, and we'll go from there." Dr. West then turned his attention to a very beat up looking Gohan. "Mr. Son, why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get you something to eat. This will take a while."

"I'd rather stay with Videl." Gohan said.

"Go Gohan, I'll be fine." Videl said seeing that her husband really did need something to eat.

Gohan looked unsure at first, and then he stood up and kissed his wife on the forehead, "I'll be back in a little bit."

Dr. West and Videl watch as Gohan left the room, and then he turned back to her and began his examination. "You really do have yourself a man there."

"I am very lucky." Videl said trying to relax.

Gohan got very little to eat compared to Saiyan standards. After he was finished, he called his friends and family to update them on her condition. Then he walked back to his wife's room.

"So how is she?" Gohan asked walking into the room and seeing Dr. West was still in there.

"She can go home." Videl said smiling.

"Really?" Gohan asked.

"Yes she can, just after we get a blood sample from her to run tests. I told her already that she needs to take it easy for a few weeks, and for the first week she is restricted to the bed only. We should have the test results within a week." Dr. West said.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure she follows doctor's orders."

Videl took it easy the first week. Gohan insisted that she stay in bed the entire first week after she got out of the hospital. He would have made her stay in bed for the second week, but she made him go back to work to get some peace and quiet.

Videl was in the kitchen making something to eat when the phone rang. Videl picked it up after letting it ring for a while.

"Hello?" Videl asked knowing full well who it was.

"Hey it's me," Gohan said, "Just calling to make sure you're alright."

"I'm just as fine now as I was twenty minutes ago." Videl said kind of annoyed. She loved that her husband is protective of her, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Ok, I just want to make sure. So I'll call you later. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye" Videl hung up the phone, and said, "I bet you'll call me later." Just as she turned away, the phone rang again. Videl pick up the phone and assumed it was Gohan, "Gohan I'm fine, now could you please go back to work so I can finish making me something to eat."

There was silence on the other end and then a voice said, "Mrs. Son?"

Videl, realizing it wasn't her husband, said, "Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were my husband."

"Obviously" The voice on the other end laughed.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?"

"Mrs. Son, this is Dr. West."

"Hello Dr. West, how are you?"

"I'm fine; I was actually calling because I got the results from your blood tests."

**Dun...Dun...Da. It's a cliffhanger. I have to get you to come back some how right? You might think you know what's going to happen, but you can never be sure until I post the next chapter. (Insert evil laugh). Hey thanks you guys for your support with my roommates. Still no change with them. I got a lot of new readers last time, so I got very excited. I have to apologize for the last chapters errors. I wrote the chapter in blind rage, and I promise to never do that again. I only just glanced over the chapter before I posted it. Please keep reading, and Please keep reviewing.**


	20. News

**I was going to have this up two days ago, but something was wrong with the site. Sorry, but I hope you like it.**

Gohan came home to the smell of a home cooked meal in the air. Wondering if his mother came by with a meal for them, Gohan went to the kitchen to investigate. To his horror, Videl was up and about cooking like nothing was wrong,

"Videl what are you doing?" Gohan asked.

Videl startled by the sudden appearance of someone in the kitchen jumped. Once she realized it was just her husband said, "Cooking, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Videl" Gohan said sternly, "You know the doctor told you to take it easy."

"Gohan he said take it easy, not strap me to a bed."

"I think that you should just sit down."

"Gohan I'm sick of just sitting around. I want to just do something, and cooking is relaxing to me."

"I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I wont" Videl said. "Now if you would just let me finish, I can get your dinner done in just a few minutes."

"Fine" Gohan said. He reluctantly went and got changed into his comfortable clothes for dinner. Gohan had to emit that she looked a lot better then she has in a long time.

Gohan came downstairs, and just as Videl promised, the food was on the table and ready to eat. Gohan ate his food happily, but there was something about his wife that he couldn't take his eyes off of.

Videl, tired of eating her dinner with an audience said, "What?"

"There something different about you." Gohan said cocking his head to the side.

Videl just smiled and continued to eat her dinner as if he didn't say anything at all.

"You look a lot better to today." Gohan said.

"Does that mean you will let up on this over protective husband thing?"

"It's my job to protect you."

"I know and I really appreciate that, but you do tend to go overboard."

Gohan sighed, "Ok I'll let up, if you promise to get rest when you need it."

"I promise," Videl said grabbing the plates and taking the over to the sink, "Now how about you go wait for me in the living room. I have something to tell you, but I want to get these dishes done first."

Gohan stood up and walked over to the sink and said, "How about you go and sit down in the living room and I'll take care of the dishes."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just look at it as me protecting you."

Videl laughed, "My husband, saving me from one dish at a time."

Gohan laughed, "Go sit down, and I'll come see you when I'm done."

Videl sat down on the couch, and began to watch TV waiting for Gohan. The news Videl had for Gohan would change their life forever. Would he be ok with it? She didn't have to wait long, because he soon was sitting down next to her.

"So what do you have to tell me?" Gohan asked.

Videl turned off the TV, and turned towards Gohan. She was not sure how to tell Gohan this information, so she decided to just come right out and say it. "Dr. West called today."

"What did he say?" Gohan said with his tone changing to one of seriousness.

"He told me he had my blood tests back." Videl paused to see his reaction

"And?"

"And he told me something big."

"What?"

"Ok Gohan when I tell you this, you have to promise not to freak out and get all over protective again."

"I promise. Now Videl what is it?"

Videl wrapped her arms around herself, as if hugging herself. She stared down at the ground, searching for the right words. Then she stared back into Gohan's eyes, and knew everything would be ok. "Gohan, I'm pregnant."

Gohan looked as if he got hit by a car. Videl was getting worried when he didn't say anything for like five minutes. Videl was about to ask if he was ok, but then Gohan finally spoke. "Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't joke about this. I really am pregnant." Videl said. Gohan went silent again. "Gohan are you ok with this?"

"Ok?" Gohan said, but Videl could read his emotion. "Videl I am absolutely…ecstatic. This is the best news I've heard in a long time." Gohan pulled Videl in for a loving embrace.

"So you want this?"

"Of course I want this. Do you want this?"

"Yes" Videl said smiling.

Gohan pull Videl over to him on the couch so she was sitting in between his legs and her back was resting against his chest. They both brought up their legs so they were lying down on the couch. Gohan place his hand on Videl's still flat stomach.

"I can feel him." Gohan said smiling.

"How do you know it's a boy? It could be a girl." Videl said.

"I think it's a boy."

"Well I think it's a girl."

"My family has a history of first born males, so I think it's a boy."

"Half your family is from space, so how could you know that?"

"Well the one's I do know about, they had boys first."

"Well my family has a history of girls being born first. What do you think about that?"

"I think my genes will be dominant, or did you forget I'm half Saiyan."

"That doesn't mean crap when it comes to biology."

"Ok Mrs. Son, if you're so sure about the baby being a girl, then you wouldn't mind a little wager to make it interesting."

"Alright Mr. Son, what do you have in mind."

"You pick what to wager."

Videl thought for a bit, "Alright if the baby is a girl, then you have to get up with **her**when she cries in the middle of the night for the first six months." Videl said emphasizing the her.

"Fine, but if the baby is a boy then you have to get up with **him **for the first six months." Gohan said doing the exact same thing.

Gohan and Videl were talking about how they wanted to raise their children. Then they started to talk about when they were going to tell everyone.

"So when do you want to tell everyone?" Gohan said placing his hand back on Videl's stomach.

"Well I think we should tell our parents before everyone else." Videl said placing her hand on his.

"If you don't mind, I want to keep this our secret for tonight at least. I kind of like the fact that we have our own little family right here." Gohan said kissing Videl on the cheek.

"I like that too. But we do have that dinner with your parents tomorrow night, so I think that's the best time to tell them."

"So what about your father?"

"We can fly over to his house after the dinner with your parents." Gohan looked uneasy at that, "What?"

"Are you sure you can handle that? I mean you were quite sick, and now we know that was because you are pregnant. I'm just worried."

"I promised you that I wouldn't push myself, and I plan on keeping that promise."

"Ok I'll trust you."

The couple chatted about thing for a few hours, and Videl soon fell asleep. Gohan smile at his sleeping wife who was now carrying their unborn child. Gohan picked up Videl bridal style and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. After putting Videl in the bed, Gohan got ready for bed and took his place on his side of the bed. Gohan wrapped his arm around his wife, and place his hand where their unborn child was. Gohan then drifted to sleep peacefully.

**The Next Morning**

Videl woke up to find that Gohan had already left for work. Videl got dress for the day and went downstairs to find that Gohan had cooked her breakfast. 'That sweet husband of mine' Videl thought to herself.

Videl was getting sick of just sitting around all day, so she decided that next week she would return to work. Just as she was cleaning the kitchen, the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Videl said answering the phone.

"Hey how are you doing?" Gohan's voice came through the other end of the line.

"I'm doing fine." Videl said.

"So no major problems?"

"No not at all, I'm actually feeling almost 100%. I was actually thinking that I would go back to work next week."

"Are you sure? Because in you're condition it's going to get harder."

"Gohan I'm pregnant not terminally ill."

"I know, but I'm trying not to use that word because the walls here have ears; mostly those who belong to a certain blue-haired CEO. At least until after tonight…"

"Oh ok"

"As for the job, I'm ok with that as long as you don't push yourself too far. If you keep your well being in mind, I won't over step my boundaries."

"Thank you and I promise to keep the baby in mind as well."

"Listen Videl, I have to leave now. I was just calling to see how you're doing. Since you're fine, I'll let you be."

"I fine, and I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight, and I love you."

"Love you too"

"Bye" Gohan hung up his phone and turned around to see that Bulma was standing at his office door. "Hello Bulma"

"Hi Gohan, was that Videl on the phone?"

Gohan's eyes darted to the phone and wondered how long she was standing there. "Uh yeah that was her."

"How's she feeling?"

"Better, she told me that she was going to go back to work next week."

"Really that's nice" Bulma said crossing her arms, "What is it you didn't want me to hear?"

Gohan's face drop, 'Oh no she heard me. Why do I have such a big mouth?' Gohan thought. "What…what are you talking about?" Gohan stammered.

"You said there was something that you don't want, how did you put it? Oh yes, you don't want a certain blue-haired CEO to hear. So what is it?"

Gohan could kick himself for not checking to see if she was around. Gohan sighed heavily, "I can't tell you."

Bulma walked further into his office, and shut the door behind her. Bulma turned around with fire in her eyes and said, "That's bull-shit Gohan, and you know it. Now I want to know what is going on now."

Gohan expression hardened, "Bulma in all honestly, it's none of your business what's going on in my personal life…"

"What do you mean none of my business? I've been like family to you."

"But" Gohan said smiling, "Since you are such an important person in my life, I will tell you…" Bulma smiled, "later." Gohan finished, and Bulma frowned.

"Gohan…"

"No Bulma, this is what Videl and I want. We will tell everyone in time."

Bulma thought that news had to do with Videl's bad heath, but if Gohan wasn't going to tell her, she would just have to wait. "Fine" Bulma said, "But I better be one of the first to know."

"Oh you will, believe me." Gohan said as Bulma left the room. 'In fact I wouldn't be surprised if mom called her right after we tell her.'

When Gohan got home, he told Videl how Bulma had over heard their conversation.

"So did you tell her?" Videl asked.

"No, I told her that we would tell her later." Gohan said.

"That was a close call," Videl said, "Well are you ready to head over to your parent's house? Knowing Chi Chi, she probably has been preparing the house and food since we said yes to this dinner."

"We at least we'll make it worth her while." Gohan said opening door for Videl.

Gohan and Videl walked over to Chi Chi and Goku's house, and they could already hear Chi Chi yelling at Goku to get ready. Gohan open the door for Videl again, and the couple made their way to the kitchen.

"And Goku, you and Goten better wash your hands or there will be no training for either of you for a week!" Chi Chi yelled as she had her back to the couple.

"Hey mom what's up?" Gohan asked.

Chi Chi spun around, and saw Gohan and Videl standing in her kitchen. "Oh Gohan and Videl, when did you two get here?" Chi Chi asked wrapping her arms around the couple for big bear hug.

"Mom, too tight" Gohan said. Chi Chi released them. "We got here just a few minutes ago."

"Well come in sit down, we'll be eating shortly." Chi Chi said.

Minutes later, Goku and Goten join them and they all had a nice family meal. Gohan and Videl wait till after the dinner to tell everyone.

"I'm done" Goten exclaimed and running out of the room before everyone could stop him. Goku was about to go after him and Chi Chi was starting to clean up, but Gohan stopped them.

"Hey mom and dad, could you just wait a bit? Videl and I have something important to tell you." Gohan said.

Goku sat back down in his chair, "Sure Gohan, what is it?"

"Oh goodness he lost his job." Chi Chi said jumping to the worst possible conclusion.

Videl chuckled at her mother-in-law's antics. "Mom I work with Bulma, why would she fire me?" Gohan asked.

"You tell me, you're the one that got fired."

"Mom I didn't get fired!"

"Well what is it then?" Chi Chi asked.

"Well Videl found out why she was so sick all those weeks ago." Gohan started, but was cut off by his mother again.

"Oh gosh, she has cancer." Chi Chi said jumping to the worst again.

"No mom," Gohan sighed, "Videl is pregnant."

Goku and Chi Chi's reactions were just like Gohan's when he first found out; silence. But that silence was interrupted by an ear-piercing scream. Goku, Gohan, and Videl all covered their ears until Chi Chi's scream was over.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh" Chi Chi said bouncing around the room.

"That's great you guys." Goku said quickly because he knew he wouldn't get another chance to say something.

Chi Chi went on and on about how this was the best news of her life, and how many things she had planed for her grandchild.

"Well we better get going." Gohan said standing up and giving his hand to Videl.

"Go but we only just started talking about colleges." Chi Chi said.

"It's getting really late, and we still have to fly to Satan City to tell Videl's father."

"Fine" Chi Chi said defeated, "But you have to tell me everything that happens the minute it happens."

"Don't worry Chi Chi, if anything happens, you'll be the first to know." Videl said.

Gohan and Videl then flew to Satan City. Goku and Chi Chi waved till they couldn't see them any more.

"You know it's really cool that we're going to be grandparents, right Chi Chi?" Goku only heard silence, "Chi Chi?"

"Not now Goku I'm on the phone." Chi Chi said with the phone to her ear, "Hello Bulma? You'll never guess what I just found out…"

**Yes Videl is pregnant, as most of you guessed. It was really inedible. What did you think? This is not really my best work, but for some reason this chapter was hard for me to write. I did the best I could though. Please tell me what you think. I also want to ask a few people to read the first chapter of my next story and tell me what you think. It's a sort of sequel to this one, but it's going to be about Trunks and Pan. I really like them as a couple, but I don't think they would get together right away. So if you want to be one of my tester, just PM me and I'll sent you the story. I'll pick about two or three people. That's it from me and as always PLEASE COMMENT.**


	21. Saiyan Pregnancy

**I am so sorry this took me so long, I will explain at the bottem.**

Of course everyone was excited with the news of the baby. No one was more excited than Mr. Satan himself, he was excited to be a grandfather.

Videl decided that she would quit her job, and devote her time to being a stay at home mom. Gohan in turn would take over her position at the company. It was understood that Mr. Satan would not remain the head of the company for very long, and Gohan would soon take over. Bulma was not too happy about this, but she always loved good competition.

Videl was getting bigger everyday, and was finding out that a Saiyan pregnancy was really hard to handle.

Videl was now five months pregnant, and was getting tired of just sitting around the house all day. Gohan was now taking half days at work. And when Gohan was not home, Chi Chi would be over fussing over her. This was starting to bug her, so she decided to take a break from the same old routine.

Gohan just walked in the door just after his mother left, and Videl started yelling in a hormonal rage.

Videl was standing right in fount of the door with a scowl on her face. Gohan was not expecting this, so he jumped a little when he saw her. Then she started yelling.

"Listen here you," Videl said pointing her finger in Gohan's face. "I am sick of always sitting around this house, so tomorrow I'm going shopping in the city and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Ok" Gohan said plainly.

"Yes I am…oh" Videl said expecting a fight back. "Ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine with you leaving the house." Gohan said, "But I do want someone to go with you to make sure you're ok."

"Oh" Videl said coming down from her hormonal rage. "But I get to decide who gets to come with me."

"I'm fine with that too." Gohan said with that famous grin of his. Gohan then step forward and place his hand on her back. "Videl is everything ok?"

"Yes it's just the hormones are getting to me."

"Well as long as you two are alright," Gohan said placing his hand on Videl's baby bump, "you can blow up at me anytime."

"Thank you" Videl said placing a kiss on Gohan's cheek.

"For what?"

"For being so understanding"

The rest of the day, Gohan took care of Videl. He cooked her food, rubbed her back, and was at her every beck and call. Videl did not mind this at all.

Videl called the friend she decided to go shopping with the next day, and made plans to meet her at the store. Videl shortly fell asleep after the call.

**The Next Morning **

Videl woke up to find that Gohan had already left for work. Gohan did leave her a note that said to have fun and be careful. Vide just had to laugh at this; Gohan was trying at least to act like he wasn't worried out of his mind, but Videl knew he was probably going crazy.

Videl quickly got ready, and jumped in her Capsule Car. It would be faster if she flew, but Gohan felt like it could be dangerous for both her and the baby. Flying did take a lot of energy and Videl's energy was getting drained twice as fast, but she really did miss flying.

Videl finally made it to the store after what seemed like forever. She was capsulizing her car, when she heard a voice she had not heard in a while.

"Videl!"

Videl turned but only saw a blur running towards her. She was almost knocked to the ground as the blur flung her arms around her neck.

"Careful with the merchandise," Videl said placing a protective hand over her stomach and regaining her balance. "It's good to see you Erasa, it's been too long." Videl then gave her friend a proper hug.

"Yes it has been." Erasa said returning the hug. "Geez Videl you've gotten big."

"Well thanks, I'd like to see how you look if you where five months pregnant."

"I didn't mean that in a bad way, it just weird to see you pregnant you know."

"Yeah I guess it would be, come on lets go inside." Videl said walking into the first store which was a baby store. Erasa had agreed to come baby shopping with her, if Videl would help her shop for an outfit for a date she had later this week.

"This stuff is so cute," Erasa said seeing a sea of bright colored things, "It makes me want to have a baby." Videl gave her a glare. "Well find the right guy, get married, and then have a baby."

Videl laughed, "Same old Erasa"

"You can't blame me Videl, we all don't find our soul mates in high school like you did."

"Yeah I know" Videl said browsing the baby clothes. Then she noticed that Erasa was starring at her. "What?"

"It's so weird that you're having a baby, and with Gohan no less. I remember when he first came to our high school, and you did not even like him. Who would have guessed that you two would be married and having a baby a little over five years later, not me that's for sure."

"Yeah it is weird to think back that far, but I'm glad things turned out the way they did."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"We want to keep that a surprise."

The two old friends caught up over the next hour, and then decided it was time to go pick out an outfit for Erasa. They walked to the newest hit store in the city, and began to search it.

After about ten minutes searching, they found a couple of things for Erasa to try on. While Erasa was trying on the clothes, Videl was sitting outside the fitting room looking at all the cute outfits.

"Man I wish I wasn't pregnant, so I could get some new clothes," Videl said jokingly.

"You know that's not true, any sane person would trade places with you in a second. You have a good life, a good man, and a baby on the way; you're life is great." Erasa said from inside the fitting room.

"I was just joking, but seriously they have some cute clothes."

"Tell you what," Erasa said emerging from the fitting room with the outfit she had chosen, "as soon as mini you is born, I'll bring you here to pick out an outfit for a celebration."

"That's if I can get any sleep, I barely get any now and the little one is still in my stomach."

"Well just leave the little one with Gohan, I'm sure he'll thank me later when his hot wife gets home later that night."

"Erasa," Videl said rolling her eyes, "shut up."

Erasa laughed, "Whatever Videl, I'm going to go pay for these."

"Ok I'll be right over here." Videl said looking at the closest display of clothes.

Videl was browsing no more than five minutes when a voice said, "Videl?". Videl knew the voice almost instantly, and she could not believe her ears. Videl turn around, and sure enough it was her. Daisy Dame was standing right in front of here.

"Hello Daisy" Videl said half heartedly.

"Well I haven't seen you, well in years." Daisy said eyeing Videl up and down.

"Yes ever since I moved out." Videl said.

"Oh and now you're pregnant?"

"Yes"

"And who's the daddy?"

"My husband" Videl knew Daisy was trying to get under her skin.

"Who'd you end up marrying?"

Videl's eyes narrowed, "Gohan"

"Oh so you two ended up getting married after all?"

"Yes"

"Well tell him I said hello." Daisy said winking. "I'd better be going; I have to get to my job."

"It was nice to see you." Videl said obviously being sarcastic.

"You too" Daisy said walking out the door.

Erasa came over after her purchase was done, and saw Daisy leaving the store. Erasa also saw that Videl was obviously upset.

"Videl are you alright?" Erasa asked.

"Yes I'm alright, just ran into someone I never wanted to see again." Videl said calming down.

"Who, you mean that news anchor?" Erasa asked referring to Daisy.

"News anchor?" Videl asked.

"Yeah that girl that just left is a news anchor for a local channel."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No, but if that is the girl you can't stand, I have some good news for you."

"What is it?"

"The channel she works for is one of those low budget ones, and they basically send her out to stupid and dangerous stories just because she is good looking. I think last week she when to a traveling circus, and got bitten by a monkey. I think she even had to get a shot, because of the diseases."

"Good"

"Videl you still look rather stressed, I think you'd better go home and get some rest."

"I think you're right. Well it was good seeing you again." Videl said hugging her friend.

"We have to do this again soon, and keep me informed about baby." Erasa said hugging her back.

"Sure thing, see you later."

"See you later"

Videl then got into her car, and began to drive home. The whole time she was still steaming about the run in with Daisy. She hoped that channel she worked for would soon throw her off a bridge. Because she was so wrapped up in the run in, the trip home seemed to take shorter than usual.

Videl's ki was high and because of this as soon as she was home; Gohan was outside waiting for her. Videl let out an exhale, and opened her car door.

"Videl what's wrong?" Gohan said walking up to her.

"Nothing" Videl said.

"That's not true; I have felt your anger for almost twenty minutes. So tell me what's wrong."

"I ran into someone in the store."

"Who?"

"Daisy"

It took Gohan a minute to realize who she was talking about. "You mean your old roommate Daisy?"

"Yes, and she is the same old slut she was before. Oh and by the way, she said hello." Videl mockingly and winked just like she did.

"Oh" Gohan said, "Well don't let her get to you, it's not worth it."

"I know it's not but I can't help it, it's these damn hormones." Videl said starting to cry. It wasn't that she was sad; it was just combination of emotions.

"Why don't we go inside, and I'll get you something to eat." Gohan said leading his wife inside and setting her down on the couch.

After Gohan got something to eat for the two of them, he sat down and talked to her about her day.

"So who did you end up going shopping with any how?" Gohan said trying to get the conversation started.

"Erasa" Videl said.

"Really, how is she doing?"

"Good, she has a job as a stylist at a fashion magazine."

"That seems to fit her."

"Yeah it does."

"So where did you go?"

"We went to a baby store, and then a new store to help her pick out an outfit."

"That seems like fun," Gohan said obviously losing interest.

"The second store is where I ran into Daisy."

"I would hope so." Gohan joked.

"But Erasa told me that she is a news anchor on a local low budge channel, and they send her to all the crap stories." Gohan started to laugh, "So what happened to you today."

"Oh" Gohan said as his voice lowered.

"What?" Videl asked.

"Well in the middle of a press conference, 'your father' pulled me to the cameras and told the world that because of his genes and mine, that his grandchild will be the greatest hero the world will ever know."

"You're kidding me?" Videl said laughing and shocked at the same time.

"No and long story short, I was red face for the rest of the press conference."

Videl couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sorry"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because it's funny." Videl said now full on laughing.

"You're father is crazy."

"Well you're whole family is crazy, and I mean the extended ones too."

Gohan wrapped his arms around his wife, "Are we doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?" Videl said resting the back of her head against his chest.

"I mean bringing this little one," Gohan said placing his hand on Videl's stomach. "into both our crazy family?"

"Yes"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know at the end of the day, each and everyone person in our 'family' would lay their life on the line to protect each other."

"You know, you're right"

"I know I am. I love you Gohan."

"I love you too Videl."

Soon the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

**So a lot has happened since I last updated. The first week was sort of a writer's block thing, but the next couple weeks were horrible. My crappy roommates said that because of me they 'can't felt the sprite' when I am home and when I watch TV. You know what I was watching, the Olympics and Celebrity Fit Club, apparently world sportsmanship and trying to get yourself healthy sucks the sprite away faster than a hoover vacuum cleaner. So after a long battle with the apartment complex and my parents threatening to take legal action against them, I moved apartments. So I have been trying to get unpack and settled, and not to mention caught up in school. Sorry this chapter is so short, I've kind of lost my passion. I'll probably wrap this up in a chapter or two, I don't know if I'll write a new fanfic. We'll see what happens, thanks for reading.**

**Wiggles17**


	22. Birth

On a nice summer afternoon, Chi Chi was doing her routine cleaning when her phone rang. Of course, on the other end of the line was her gossip partner.

"Hello" Chi Chi said still scrubbing the dishes.

"Hey Chi Chi it's me." Bulma said.

"Hey Bulma, what's new?"

"Oh nothing, I was just calling for an update."

"Oh" Chi Chi said her mood brightening, "Well Gohan, Videl, and the new baby are all doing well. In fact, Goku took Goten to meet her for the first time about an hour ago; the boys should be coming home any minute now."

"Have the new parents decided on a name yet?"

"They have been throwing a few names around, but nothing is set in stone yet. I believe they are deciding today though."

"So are they still planning on coming home tomorrow?"

"Yes, Goku is going to the hospital tomorrow, and once they are out of view he's going to use his little disappearing thingy to get them home faster."

"And then the day after tomorrow we're going to have the party right?"

"Well of course, with all this 'family' has been through, you bet we're going to celebrate every moment and occasion we can."

"Definitely"

"So they'll get settled tomorrow, and then the next day we'll celebrate the birth of my first grandchild."

"Sounds like a plan, I guess we'll see everyone at the party. See you then."

"Talk to you later, Bulma."

Chi Chi hung up the phone, and then she returned to her chores. She was glad everything was normal again, or at least as normal as it can get we you are married to a man from another planet.

**At the Hospital **

"So what do you think about her Goten?" Gohan said holding his new baby girl close to his younger brother.

"She's neat," Goten said smiling at the baby, and then back up at his older brother. "So if you're my brother, does that make her my sister?" Goten cocked his head to the side in the confusion.

Goten laughed, "Technically, you're her uncle and she's your niece, but you can think of her as your sister if you want to. But either way it's our job to make sure she's protected and safe, can you promise me that?"

Goten looked thoughtfully up at his brother, and then down at the sleeping baby. His face then turned serious, and he looked back up at Gohan and nodded. "I promise Gohan"

"Thanks Goten" Gohan then walk over to the baby's hospital crib, and gentle place the baby down. Then walked over to his wife bed, and took his place at her side.

"She's really something special Gohan," Goku said smiling at the new parents, "you two are very lucky." Goku then looked over at the sleeping baby, "She's very lucky, she has this huge family willing to lay down their lives for her."

"Hopefully they won't need too." Gohan said.

"Yeah, hopefully" Goku said, "But for now she just has a bunch of people who love her. No wonder they're throwing her a part."

Gohan's head shoot up in shock, and Videl looked confused back and forth between the two. Goku just realized he said something he was not suppose to, and covered his mouth in an attempt to cover up his mistake, but it was too late.

"Party," Videl said eyeing the two, "What party?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head, and glared over at his father. "Um Goten, I think it's time to head home now" Goku said inching towards the door.

Goten, who had moved his way over to the sleeping baby, frowned and said, "But I want to stay with her."

"Come on Goten, you can see her tomorrow. Let's let Gohan and Videl have some privacy." Goku place his hand on Goten's shoulder, and within seconds they were gone.

Once the room was empty, Videl turned towards her husband and asked again, "What party?"

Gohan exhaled and laughed nervously, "Well you know my mother and Bulma."

"Gohan" Videl said laughing and shaking her head.

"Well you can't tell me you blame them?"

Videl chuckled again, "No quite opposite, I'm surprised I didn't pick up on it earlier."

"So you're not mad?"

"No, why would I be? Besides I'm not the one who is going to be tired the next day." Videl said with a sly smile on her face.

"What?" Gohan asked looking utterly confused.

"Did you think I forgot our little wager?"

"Wager?" Gohan asked still looking confused.

"Well about a few months back, I bet you that our baby was a girl. But you were dead set she was going to be a boy. Ring any bells?"

"Oh," It then clicked in Gohan's mind, "I have to get up with her in the night don't I?"

"Yes you do." Videl said with a smug smile on his face.

"Oh well, guess that's what I get for going against you. I probably save myself a lot of trouble if I would just learn that you are always right." Gohan joked

"Yes, now if you can just remember that we'll never have a fight in our marriage."

"Ok I think we got a deal," Gohan said and kissed his wife on the forehead. Gohan then walked over to his sleeping daughter. "Now we only have one thing left to do."

"Yeah, and that is what?"

Gohan carefully picked the baby up, and walked back over to his wife, "We still need to name her."

Videl thought for a minute and then said, "Let me hold her." Gohan gently transferred the still sleeping baby to his wife's arms. He watched in silence as Videl stared at the baby. Gohan was about to say something, when Videl said, "Pan"

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Her name" Videl said.

"Pan?"

"Yes"

"Why Pan?"

"What do you not like it?" Videl asked looking up at Gohan.

"No, I'm just wondering why."

"I don't really know to be honest, I just feel like it fits. What do you think?"

Gohan thought for a moment, then said, "Well I've got nothing, and the more I think about it, the more I agree; it fits. Pan it is."

Then next day everything went as plan. Goku and Goten showed up, and once the coast was clear they teleported everyone back home. Chi Chi was waiting at Gohan and Videl's house to help the new parents set up.

After feeding Pan, they put her down for a nap. Goten remained in her room the entire nap, he was taking the promise seriously.

The whole day was mostly used to get use to the routine of having a baby in the house. Soon it was already time for bed.

Throughout the night, Pan would occasionally wake up but nothing too extreme. Gohan thought that if this is how it was going to be, it wouldn't be so bad getting up with her every night.

The party was held at Bulma's house, like many others. Again, Goku's instant transmission was a big help. Pan didn't seem to mind it at all; in fact she would giggle every time Goku did it.

For most of the party, Videl held Pan in her arms and sat next to Bulma who was holding a now one year old Bra in her arms. Bra took a great interest in the newborn baby; everyone knew that they would probably be life long friends.

Across the yard from the babies, two boys were talking. One boy was in the favorite pose of his father, arms folded, back against the wall, and his eyes closed. The other boy was sitting on ground, legs crossed Indian style.

"Hey Trunks" Goten said placing his hands on the ground behind him, as if propping him up.

"Yeah" Trunks said not opening his eyes and barely moving.

"How is it being a big brother?" Goten looked over at Trunks, but Trunks' eyes did not open.

"Why would you care?"

"Well," Goten said kind of sheepishly, "because of Pan."

"You're not her bother." Trunks finally opened his eyes, only to give Goten a Vegeta like glare.

"No, but I feel more like her brother than anything else." Goten turned his gaze to the two babies across the yard.

Trunks continued to glare at Goten, then resumed his eyes shut position. "Well then by your reasoning, you already know what it was like."

"What are you talking about Trunks?" Goten looked back at his best friend with confusion.

"You act like a brother to Bra too."

Goten thought for a moment and then said, "Yeah I guess, but the protection I feel for each of the girls is different."

Trunks' eyes popped to give Goten another glare. "What are you talking about Goten?"

"Well," Goten said looking back towards the group where the two girls were, "I can't really explain it, but I just feel I need to protect them for two different reasons."

Trunks rolled his eyes, and glanced back at Goten. "Sometimes I wonder about you Goten."

"Whatever Trunks, you know there are some things you just can't explain. Well these are one of the things I can't."

Trunks was about to say something, but then a noise made both boys look across the yard. It was Pan fussing and beginning to cry. Videl got up and began walking towards the house. Videl lifted Pan so that she was looking over her shoulder. Then something happened that only one person at the party could explain.

Trunks was looking at the scene with no real interest, but then Pan locked eyes with Trunks. To the normal eye nothing happened, but to a trained eye multiple things occurred.

Trunks stiffened, and a barely visible smile crossed his face. No one took noticed of this split second change, except for the one person who knew the reason for it.

From another spot in the yard away from everyone else, Vegeta looked at the scene with pride and concern. The pride was for the fact that Trunks could keep his reaction so under control. Weaker men would have gone crazy with those kinds of emotions, but not his son. Not the prince of Sayians. It was truly amazing given his age. But then other thoughts entered Vegeta's mind.

Even though he knew what was going on, he could not tell anything to anyone. Sure the majority of the people are Sayian or part Sayian, but they were raised to believe they were human and raised in human culture. They would not understand what is going on and then they would try to interfere, which could be harmful for all who are involved.

No he would have to be silence and just be a guiding light, but just not too obvious. The years following should be really interesting. Vegeta was eager to see what would happen, not only because his son was involved, but also because he felt like this girl was going to be strong.

After this incident, the party began to die down. Goku teleported his family and his son's family back home. They said good bye to each other, then they parted ways to their separate houses.

Gohan and Videl put Pan to bed, and went to bed. They drifted to sleep quite easily because tonight Pan seemed to be more fussy then usual.

It seemed like only seconds had passed between them falling asleep, and when Pan began to start crying. Gohan's hearing made it so that he woke up the second she started crying, and Videl remained sleeping.

Gohan slipped out of bed carefully, so he wouldn't wake up Videl. Gohan made his way down the hall to the Pan's nursery. After changing Pan, Gohan began rocking her back to sleep, but she wasn't having any of it. She kept her eye open, and looked up at him.

"Aren't you sleepy?" Gohan asked to his daughter

Pan just gave him a look, like she was saying no.

Gohan laughed, "Why aren't you tired, huh? Do you like staying up all night? Or is it because you like being with me, huh? Are you a daddy's girl already?"

Pan cooed in agreement.

Gohan laughed again, "I knew it, just don't tell your mother."

"I turn my back for one second, and you're already turning my daughter against me?" Videl said from the doorway.

Gohan looked up, and smiled at his wife, "Well you're the one who bet this little quality time with her, I'm just getting you back."

"Oh so this was your plan all along, huh? You knew she was going to be a girl, and you bet so that you could get some bonding time?"

"You know it?"

Videl laughed, "Well if you ask me, I think she's pretty fond of both of us; not just the two of us either, her whole family too."

Gohan smiled at Videl, and then looked down and found that Pan was fast asleep. "And I think they are all fond of her, even Vegeta, even though he'd never admit it." Gohan place Pan down in her crib, and walk to the door and shut it behind them quietly.

"How do you know that?" Videl asked as they walked back to their room.

"Well just little things, nothing to visible. You can only see it if you were looking for it."

"And why were you looking for it?"

"Because I was just trying to see how he'd react to her."

"And how was he reacting to her?"

"Protectively, which in Vegeta terms means a great deal."

"I guess we're lucky, we have all these people willing to protect her."

"I like to believe that anyone of us would protect the other one if they were in danger."

"I know that, it's just when it's your own child, it makes it that much more real. That's what I love about this 'family' we have." Videl said climbing into her side of the bed.

"So you don't regret marrying an alien?" Gohan joked climbing into his side.

"You know that was never the case Gohan, I always loved you."

Gohan gently kiss Videl and said, "And I have always loved you."

"Goodnight Gohan"

"Goodnight Videl"

The couple then drifted back to sleep in each others arms, happy with the way their life was beginning to turn out.

**The End**

**Well everyone, my time with this story has come to an end. I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with me through the beginning of the story. I have gotten so many reviews on this story, and most of them have been positive and supportive. The ending of this story isn't completely what I wanted, but my passion recently was gone. But with the excitementof all of you, I am beginning to get it back. I also had my birthday last Wednesday, and also got my wisdom teeth pulled recently. So maybe you can give me some slack for that. As you have read, I am setting up for a sequel. I won't be posting it till I get some things back, and not until after final, which is at the end of this month. I hope you will all continue to read my works, and I thank you all again. See you soon.**


	23. Sequel

So the sequel is up if you want to check it out. It has to do with Pan and Trunks. So if you are a fan of my writing, and of that pairing, check out 'Life is Changing'. Warning, this will not be a love at first sight sort of story, but I promise it will be epic. Please go and review it right now.


End file.
